Há um tempo certo para todas as coisas
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Uma missão aparentemente simples, que acaba não sendo exatamente o que esperavam. Uma nova guerra deve ser impedida, ao mesmo tempo em que Duo e Heero terão que enfrentar seus sentimentos e descobrir que eles podem ser bem mais do que simples parceiros.


Há Um Tempo Certo Para Todas As Coisas

**Anime: **Gundam

**Avisos:** AU**/**Yaoi/Lemon

**Casais: **1x2

**Ficwriter: **Yoru no Yami** - **

**Beta: **euzinha

**Spoilers: **nem unzinho sequer.

**Disclaimer:- **Não sou dona da série Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a mesma. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos.

**Resumo: **Uma missão aparentemente simples, impedir um contrabando de equipamentos tecnológicos, que acaba não sendo exatamente o que esperavam. Uma nova guerra deve ser impedida, ao mesmo tempo em que Duo e Heero terão que enfrentar seus sentimentos e descobrir que eles podem ser bem mais do que simples parceiros de trabalho.

**Quanto ao fic:- **Essa fic é um presente para Kaline do Amigo Secreto de Páscoa e Dia dos Namorados da ML Secrets Place.

* * *

Sede dos Prevents – 09:35hs.:

Duo não pode impedir-se de rir, enquanto lia na tela do computador os dados de sua próxima missão. Não que houvesse algo engraçado, em uma missão que tinha por finalidade verificar a ligação de um determinado indivíduo, com um grupo, que era suspeito de contrabandear tecnologia.

Mas o disfarce que ele e a agente Flowers teriam que usar para descobrir tal ligação e que era em sua opinião engraçado. Eles deveriam agir como demonstradores de algum produto, que até o presente momento não fazia a mínima idéia do que seria.

Segundo as demais informações da missão, o suposto quiosque em que deveria trabalhar, e que tinha a sua inauguração marcada oficialmente para dali a duas semanas, ficava quase que de frente a uma loja de equipamentos eletrônicos, onde o tal suspeito trabalhava como vendedor, o que em sua opinião era muito conveniente.

A TecEletronics como era chamada, tinha como proprietário um homem de nome , pelas investigações feitas, o mesmo parecia ser um fantasma, uma vez que não haviam encontrado outras informações sobre o mesmo, além de que era o único dono da TecEletronics.

Pelos registros encontrados, a matriz da suposta empresa, estava localizada na colônia L3, mas no lugar onde deveria constar um edifício de dez andares e cinqüenta salas encontrava-se um canteiro de obras, onde seria construído um parque. Já a filial da TecEletronics ficava no terceiro andar do Shopping Jardim de Jade, numa das áreas mais nobres da cidade.

Duo torceu o nariz diante do fato de que teria de lidar com possíveis clientes esnobes. Não que tivesse algo contra ricos, mas a sua maioria costumava ser tão desagradável como se tivesse sangue azul ou algo do tipo, com exceção evidentemente de Quatre. Apesar do amigo árabe ter nascido numa família rica, o mesmo era uma pessoa gentil, atenciosa e que sempre se procurava não apenas com ele, mas com todos os antigos companheiros de guerra.

Quatre não se preocupava com detalhes banais que a maioria das pessoas de classe social alta, costumam achar importante. Para o antigo 04, valores como amizade, companheirismo e lealdade são mais importantes que sobrenomes, condições financeiras ou de onde se veio. Durante a guerra, havia procurado manter-se afastado de Quatre, uma vez que não tinha boas lembranças de pessoas nascidas em berço de ouro, mas o loiro mostrou-se bem diferente do que havia imaginado, e acabaram construindo uma amizade profunda.

Tinha o amigo árabe como um irmão mais novo, apesar de terem a mesma idade. Ele o havia ensinado muito e o feito ver que nem todas as pessoas ricas eram esnobes e preconceituosas. Pensar nos ensinamentos de Quatre o lembrava, de que teria de controlar seus gestos e sua maneira de falar, uma vez que lidaria com um grupo, onde o dinheiro fala mais alto que a educação.

Fechou o notebook e olhou para o relógio, verificando o horário. Tinha que falar com a agente Flowers para acertarem alguns pequenos detalhes da missão, uma vez que seria a primeira vez que faria parceria com a ruiva. E precisava fazer isso antes do almoço, pois à tarde tinham uma reunião marcada com Une, para saber quem mais faria parte da missão.

- Porque não arrumaram logo um emprego na loja, seria muito mais rápido conseguir informações do suspeito. – disse para si mesmo, pensando nessa possibilidade.

Olhou para sua mesa, quando seus olhos caíram sobre o calendário, suspirando. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes deixando que alguns pensamentos preenchessem sua mente, abrindo-os novamente e contemplando a mesa vazia do outro lado da sala. Fazia quase oito meses que não via o ocupante dela.

Heero havia saído em uma missão estipulada para durar apenas seis meses, mas até agora não tinha noticias de seu parceiro.

Ele estivera em uma missão de coleta de dados por dois meses, quando a missão do japonês surgiu, fazendo com que se desencontrassem. Não queria admitir, mas estava com saudades de Heero, bem mais do que deveria na verdade, o que o fazia atentar para um fato que procurava ignorar desde o termino das guerras e a filiação deles aos Prevents.

Há de que tinha sentimentos bem mais profundos pelo seu parceiro, do que uma simples amizade. Às vezes ficava se perguntando se o japonês também tinha essa sensação, ou tudo não passava de sua carência por ser amado.

Nos últimos tempos andava meio depressivo, ainda mais depois que Quatre e Trowa resolveram se acertar e juntar os trapos como costumava dizer. Sabia que pretendentes não faltariam para preencher sua cama, mas desejava bem mais do que um simples ato sexual. Ele queria o que tinha com Heero, camaradagem, cumplicidade, lealdade, confiança e um pouco mais. Ele desejava amor.

O telefone em sua mesa tocou, o fazendo interromper a torrente de pensamentos que o estavam angustiando. Respirou fundo antes de atender a ligação, identificando o interlocutor do outro lado da linha imediatamente.

_- Agente Scythe. – _afirmou a voz do outro lado.

_- Agente Scythe, falando – _identificou-se Duo.

_- Agente Scythe, a Comandante Une, pede que venha a sala dela imediatamente._

_- Estou a caminho. – _respondeu Duo colocando o telefone no gancho e levantando-se.

Deixou sua sala, caminhando até os elevadores localizados ao final do corredor, encontrando-se com a agente Flowers que também seguia em direção a sala da Comandante Geral dos Prevents.

- Agente Scythe. – cumprimentou a ruiva sorrindo.

- Agente Flowers. – respondeu Duo encostando-se na parede do elevador.

- Parece que a reunião de hoje a tarde foi antecipada. – afirmou à agente.

- Pode ser. – disse Duo, permanecendo em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de voltar a falar. - Pelos dados que recebemos da missão, o suspeito, já tem uma grande remessa a ser enviada para o exterior, o que significa que temos muito pouco tempo para obter as provas e prendê-lo.

Samantha assentiu aproveitando para observar melhor o agente Scythe, era a primeira vez que trabalhariam juntos e sentia-se um tanto nervosa, não apenas por ele ser um dos antigos pilotos Gundam, mas também porque seria a sua primeira missão de campo.

Ficara surpresa quando encontrou o agente Scythe na sala da Comandante Une há dois dias atrás, e a mesma a informara de que trabalhariam juntos em uma missão de investigação. Na agência não havia um que não conhecesse os pilotos Gundam, muitos os tinham como um ícone a serem seguidos, outros pareciam temer, aproximar-se deles.

Lamentava dizer que havia pertencido ao grupo que temia se aproximar, sempre os imaginou como pessoas inatingíveis apenas porque haviam sido pilotos muito jovens e possuíam o respeito de inúmeras pessoas importantes, como a Ministra Relena Peacecraft. Mas quando os conheceu melhor, viu que suas suposições eram infundadas.

Duo era extremamente simpático com todos. Yuy apesar de calado, nunca desprezou ou tratou mal algum agente com dúvida. Barton e Chang apesar de não ter conhecido pessoalmente também aparentavam ser pessoas comuns como todos os demais da agência. Quanto a Winner, o mesmo era pouco visto nos Prevents dado a sua posição como intermediador entre a Terra e as Colônias, mas Maxwell sempre falava do mesmo com muito carinho.

O elevador parou interrompendo seus pensamentos, Duo deu passagem a Samantha e ambos caminharam em direção a sala da Comandante Une. Marsha sorriu levantando-se, assim que os dois agentes deixaram o elevador e seguiram em direção a sua mesa.

- A comandante e os outros já os aguardam. – disse a assistente da Comandante abrindo a porta para que os agentes entrassem.

Duo meneou a cabeça, imaginando quais seriam os agentes designados para participarem da missão, ainda não sabia quem comandaria a equipe, mas tinha certeza de que sua curiosidade logo seria sanada tão logo entrasse na sala da Comandante Geral dos Prevents.

Deixou que a agente Flowers entrasse primeiro seguindo-a, surpreendendo-se ao ver quem se encontrava sentado numa das cadeiras dentro da sala.

Heero meneou a cabeça num cumprimento silencioso assim que seus olhos encontraram com os de seu parceiro. Havia acabado de retornar de uma missão onde estivera infiltrado junto a um grupo de lavagem de dinheiro, envolvendo alguns ministros, que estavam desviando verbas que deveriam ser utilizados na revitalização das colônias, para seus próprios benefícios. Havia sido um trabalho longo e exaustivo, mas a seu ver muito frutífero, uma vez que todos os envolvidos haviam sido presos.

A primeira coisa que fez ao chegar à sede dos Prevents foi o de entregar seu relatório a Comandante Une, e foi neste momento que ela lhe pediu que ficasse a frente de uma nova missão. Esteve a ponto de pedir que ela desse á outro a liderança da equipe, uma vez que se aceitasse já seria a sua terceira missão seguida, entretanto mudou de idéia tão logo soube que Duo participaria, aceitando por fim a missão sem ao menos conhecer todos os detalhes.

Todos os agentes que estariam envolvidos na missão, não se encontravam presentes, mas não era imprescindível que os mesmo estivessem por isso assim que todos que aguardava chegaram a Comandante Geral dos Prevents decidiu iniciar a reunião.

- Bem como que todos são pontos chave da missão já estão presentes, acredito que já podemos acertar os detalhes principais.

Disse Une, se referindo aos dois agentes que chegaram por último. Duo sentou-se numa das cadeiras, logo atrás do japonês, com a agente Flowers bem a seu lado, cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça Trowa e Wufei e os outros dois agentes ao lado do japonês. Já os conhecia de missões anteriores e sabia que ambos eram agentes excelentes dentro da corporação.

- Bem como alguns de vocês sabem, temos informações de que equipamentos tecnológicos pertencentes a uma divisão militar do governo vêm sendo contrabandeado para países que se recusam a aceitar os termos de paz, estabelecidos pela Esfera Terrestre e pela primeira ministra Relena Peacecraft.

Todos assentiram cientes que nem todos os países acreditavam que o desarmamento era o único meio de se manter a paz, cultivando em segredo armas e tecnologias a fim de fomentar uma nova guerra.

Duo apertou o punho aborrecido diante do que ouvia. Ele não havia lutado tanto e matado pessoas apenas para que criaturas gananciosas planejassem iniciar uma nova guerra, apenas por motivos mesquinhos que trariam apenas mais dor e devastação a Terra e as Colônias.

Heero pode ouvir a ligeira mudança na respiração de Duo, diante das palavras de Une a cerca dos países contrários a paz, e compreendia o sentimento que preenchia o americano no momento. Podia imaginar o que se passava em sua mente, quanto à possibilidade de uma nova guerra, caso não conseguissem deter os contrabandistas tecnológicos. E sabia que não era apenas Duo a estar desgostoso com tal situação, mas ele mesmo e os demais ex-companheiros.

- Temos alguma idéia dos países envolvidos? - perguntou o japonês.

Dependendo dos envolvidos, poder-se-ia tomar certas atitudes, como embargo financeiro a esses países ou sanções políticas. Muitos dos países ditos pacifistas eram contrários as medidas de paz, e se mantinham financeiramente devido ao apoio político e financeiro da Nova Aliança da Esfera Terrestre e das Empresas Winner.

Apesar de não participar diretamente das ações dos Prevents, Quatre assim como eles era um agente, atuando como um colaborador entre a Terra e as Colônias, o que lhes permitira muita das vezes, discretamente pressionar senadores e ministros, quando os mesmos se tornavam flexíveis na manutenência da paz.

- Temos uma ligeira idéia, agente Wing. – disse Une. - Já entrei em contato com o agente Sand e ele já está verificando os prováveis países, bem como providenciando medidas que impeçam que concluam o que estão planejando.

Une viu Heero assentir satisfeito com o que tinham até o momento, sabia que não era muito, mas tinha certeza de que chegariam aos culpados no devido tempo. Havia sido a missão do agente Scythe, que lhes forneceu o indício quanto ao contrabando, embora os dados que Maxwell coletara não informasse quem eram os compradores. Havia fortes suspeitas sobre três dentre os quinze que iam contra as medidas de paz.

Não sabia se havia sido coincidência dessas informações estarem dentre as que procuravam e que deram suporte a missão do agente Wing, na lavagem de dinheiro, ou se as mesmas haviam sido plantadas propositalmente, para que acabassem descobrindo a verdade. Mas tinha uma ligeira intuição de que cedo ou tarde a descobririam.

* * *

Quatro horas depois:

A reunião havia acabado a pouco mais de uma hora. E toda a operação contaria com três equipes, todas trabalhando em conjunto, sob comando de um único agente.

Heero comandaria todos os agentes envolvidos na operação, mas nomeara outros dois agentes à frente das duas equipes secundárias, uma vez que desejava estar em contato direto com a equipe primária composta de seis agentes.

Duo e Samantha estariam atuando no quiosque em frente à loja, vigiando os passos do suspeito, e analisando os clientes de forma a identificar quem eram civis comuns e quem eram clientes do contrabandista. Quando o meliante deixasse a loja, Samantha permaneceria em sua posição e o americano seguiria o suspeito, para acompanhar seus passos, uma vez que era o especialista em infiltrações e disfarce, podendo passar desapercebido, mesmo com sua longa trança como chamariz.

Arthur e Stuart agiriam como freqüentadores do shopping, e clientes da loja, bem como apoio no caso de seu disfarce e o de Samantha ser descoberto. Fernandez trabalharia como um dos seguranças do andar, de forma a ficar de olho neles, uma vez ele possuía permissão para estar armado.

Hector trabalharia escondido numa sala desocupada dentro da aérea de manutenção do shopping. Tendo acesso a todas as câmeras de segurança, mais precisamente ao andar onde o suspeito trabalhava. Seria ali que se reuniriam caso houvesse alguma informação vital a ser passada. Heero permaneceria ali com Hector, mantendo contato com a equipe secundária sob o comando de Wufei.

A equipe do antigo 05 era composta também de seis agentes, que estariam espalhados dentro e fora do shopping, procurando identificar e até mesmo seguir os clientes e usuários da loja. Bem como dar-lhe suporte quando tivesse de seguir o suspeito.

A terceira equipe seria chefiada por Trowa, e teria quinze agentes que atuariam em conjunto com a equipe de Wufei, eles estariam trabalhando junto aos portos, o local identificado como sendo o ponto de partida do contrabando, que ocorria geralmente à noite, quando a fiscalização era inexistente. O latino estava atrás de uma pista, que parecia apontar unicamente a um determinado político, mas infelizmente ainda não tinha provas substanciais para pressioná-lo a delatar seus comparsas.

Duo interrompeu seus pensamentos segurando o estômago diante do ligeiro desconforto. Estava morrendo de fome, a reunião havia se arrastado além da hora do almoço e sentia como se tivesse um buraco enorme em sua barriga. Ele queria sair e buscar algo, mas tinha que memorizar os dados de seu disfarce até o final do dia, uma vez que na manhã seguinte ele e a agente Flowers deveriam já se encontrar no local onde começaria a missão.

Assim que terminara a reunião, o japonês desaparecera e não o via tinha quase uma hora, queria ter conversado com o mesmo, mas não tivera a chance, pois Une pedira para falar a sós com ele a cerca de sua parceria com a agente Flowers.

000000.0 FlashBack ..00000000

Haviam decidido a função de cada um dentro da operação, mas as informações sobre todos os possíveis envolvidos, ainda estavam sendo obtidas, então por hora teriam que trabalhar com o que tinham.

- Bem senhores, eu acho que não temos mais o que discutir. A missão se iniciara assim que deixarem essa sala, amanhã antes dos agentes Scythe e Flowers assumirem suas posições teremos outro encontro no caso de algum último acerto. Até então estão dispensados.

Todos se levantaram prontos a deixar a sala. Duo olhou para Heero e sorriu, estava para perguntar-lhe como estava e se almoçariam juntos, quando foi interrompido pela voz da Comandante Une.

- Agente Scythe, gostaria de falar-lhe em particular, por favor.

Duo olhou para Une e assentiu voltando o olhar para o parceiro que colocou a mão em seu ombro, deixando a sala com os demais. Sentou-se então na cadeira ocupada anteriormente por Heero, aguardando que a Comandante iniciasse a conversa que queria ter com ele.

- Duo, você deve saber que essa será a primeira missão de campo da agente Flowers.

- Sim comandante. – afirmou Duo, não gostando muito do fato de Une ter iniciado a conversa com seu primeiro nome, o que geralmente não significava boa coisa.

Une pode notar a apreensão na afirmativa do americano e sorriu, ela não tinha o costume de chamar os pilotos pelo nome, geralmente usava o codinome deles como agentes ou até mesmo a identificação numérica deles na guerra. Apenas quando o assunto era delicado, era que os chamava pelo nome ou pelo sobrenome dependia do teor do assunto em questão.

- Eu designei você como parceiro da agente Flowers, pois sei que você saberá como agir caso ela sinta-se apreensiva. Ela é uma excelente agente, seus índices são um dos mais altos dentro da agência, entre os novatos, mas falta-lhe experiência em campo.

- Eu compreendo – disse Duo sinceramente.

Já havia notado que Samantha parecia um tanto nervosa, apesar de tentar esconder, mas para pessoas observadoras como ele, era visível que ela parecia com certo receio da missão, embora não pudesse condená-la. A missão em si não era perigosa, a menos é claro que fossem descobertos, ainda assim para alguém não acostumado ao trabalho de campo, a missão pareceria um desafio assustador.

- Eu confesso que gostaria de ter colocado-a junto com o agente Dragon, mas acredito que a combinação não funcionaria muito bem.

Duo sorriu imaginando Wufei e Samantha juntos, trabalhando no quiosque e tinha certeza de que o amigo chinês não teria a menor paciência com a falta de experiência da agente Flowers, bem como sutileza no trato com os clientes do shopping.

- Sei que você terá que se desdobrar para realizar essa missão, uma vez que ela vai exigir que siga o suspeito, algumas vezes até mesmo além do horário.

- Você diz quando ele deixar o shopping após o fechamento? – perguntou Duo, que ainda não havia pensado nessa possibilidade, imaginando que outro agente faria isso.

- Exatamente. – afirmou Une. – Não sabemos se ele manterá contato com os compradores após sua saída do shopping, por isso não podemos nos prender a horários. – pausou Une dando a Duo, tempo para pensar em suas palavras antes de continuar a falar. - Você terá apoio evidentemente, mas como terá de desempenhar seu disfarce no shopping, creio que o desgaste será grande.

Duo meneou a cabeça tendo uma nova dimensão da missão em si, ela não consistiria apenas em vigiar o suspeito dentro do shopping ou durante as saídas dele, mas também envolveria vigiá-lo quase que vinte quatro horas. O que significava que não havia apenas um envolvido na tal loja de eletrônicos.

Pelo olhar do americano, Une sabia que o mesmo já tinha uma idéia de que nem tudo seria tão simples como imaginavam, e que o número de suspeitos dentro da loja era bem maior.

- Como deve ter imaginado, há mais de um envolvido. A loja é apenas uma fachada. – disse Une, observando a reação de Duo diante de suas palavras. - Por esse motivo não coloquei nenhum dos agentes lá dentro.

Finalmente tudo fez sentido para Duo, se a loja em si era uma fachada e todos os cinco funcionários nela eram contrabandistas, colocar um agente lá dentro seria arriscado para não dizer o mínimo. A missão não lhe parecia mais tão simples como antes e entendia a razão de Une colocá-lo com a agente Flowers.

Precisavam de alguém com sangue frio no caso de qualquer eventualidade ao mesmo tempo em que precisavam de alguém que pudesse descontrair a agente Flowers de forma que ela se sentisse segura na realização da missão.

- Pode contar comigo Lady Une. – disse Duo.

- Vocês não poderão portar armas, mas isso não significa que não possam se precaver. – disse Une com um sorriso. – Era apenas isso Agente Scythe dispensado.

Duo levantou-se e deixou a sala, agora tinha mais algumas coisas a providenciar antes de poder dizer que estava pronto para a missão.

00000000.0 Fim_FlashBack ..0000000

Seu estômago roncou alto e ele se levantou deixando todos os demais pensamentos que não fosse comida para depois. Não conseguiria se concentrar se estivesse com fome, caminhou até a porta, que se abriu antes mesmo que sua mão alcançasse a maçaneta, dando passagem a Heero.

Duo viu duas sacolas nas mãos do japonês e quase gemeu ao falar sobre o conteúdo delas, embora o cheiro não pudesse ser confundido.

- Diz que você trouxe algo para eu comer? – perguntou Duo segurando o estômago.

Heero deu um meio sorriso, entregando uma das sacolas ao parceiro, que sorriu agradecido, recebendo a sacola como se fosse um cheque em branco.

Duo caminhou até sua mesa, retirando a comida da sacola, fechando os olhos diante do aroma irresistível de comida quentinha.

- Achei que você estaria faminto há essa hora.

Disse Heero retirando seu almoço de dentro da outra sacola que trouxera consigo. Quando deixaram à sala de Une já eram por volta das duas da tarde, sendo que Duo ainda permanecera, alguns bons minutos com a Comandante.

Sendo assim ele sabia que Duo estaria morrendo de fome, uma vez que o mesmo tinha um metabolismo acelerado o que o obrigava a se alimentar com uma freqüência quase que anormal para algumas pessoas.

- Obrigado, eu estava para sair e comprar alguma coisa. – disse Duo pegando com os dedos uma rodela de tomate e mastigando. – Não estava conseguindo me concentrar com um buraco no estômago. – brincou ele começando a devorar seu almoço.

Heero balançou a cabeça, diante do exagerado do americano, voltando sua atenção a sua própria refeição.

Duo voltou a trabalhar, enquanto comia e tentar observar o japonês discretamente. A refeição que o antigo 01 trouxera não estava na sua lista das mais apreciadas. Não era muito chegado a saladas e legumes, mas entendia a necessidade de se alimentar de maneira correta, embora muitas das vezes tivesse de admitir que suas refeições consistiam em sua maioria de carboidratos.

Agradecia o fato de ter um metabolismo acelerado ou de outra forma estaria além do peso desejado e saudável a qualquer ser humano. Quando o japonês aparecera com o almoço, imaginava um chesseburger com muito queijo e algumas fatias de bacon como acompanhamento.

No entanto seu antigo companheiro de móbile suit aparecera com uma refeição saudável e balanceada, com legumes, arroz, salada e carne. O que lhe permitiria mais tarde, comer sem culpa um Mega hambúrguer acompanhado de um milk-shake duplo de morango.

Heero ergueu ligeiramente a cabeça encarando os olhos de Duo, que desviou o olhar rapidamente. Ele sabia que o americano o observava, enquanto tentava fazer mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo, ele apenas não compreendia o por que. Não era a primeira vez que o pegava lhe observando, como se tentasse compreender alguma coisa. Ou procurasse descobrir algo.

Voltou sua atenção novamente à comida e as informações que deixara baixando ao sair para providenciar o almoço para ambos. Não queria ter que voltar aos pensamentos que tivera quando estava na Europa em sua missão, há poucas horas atrás, pelo menos não agora que tinha muito pouco tempo para se interar da missão, onde falhas não podiam ser permitidas.

* * *

Poucas horas depois:

Duo finalmente deu-se por satisfeito, ele conhecia de cor e salteado, como de trás para frente às informações sobre seu disfarce e o papel que desempenharia na operação, com a agente Flowers, que a partir de amanhã se chamaria Ewa **[1]** Danika **[2]**, americana, mas descendente de indo-europeus, casada e sem filhos. E ele seria Agathos **[3]** Thánatos **[4] **descendente de gregos, naturalizado americano, solteiro, órfão criado num orfanato até ser adotado por uma família americana, cujos pais adotivos moravam na Grécia.

Ambos recém contratados por uma empresa fictícia, para representar a nova sensação do momento em doces finos, a franquia Nahan **[5]**. Duo tinha quase certeza de que havia o dedo de Quatre na escolha dos nomes e na tal empresa de doces finos com nome árabe.

Gentilmente Quatre enviara a ele e Samantha, uma caixa contendo um exemplar de cada uma das iguarias a serem vendidas no quiosque. Ainda não havia experimentado todas, mas as que já saboreara, era sem sombra de dúvida a coisa mais saborosa que já colocara nos lábios.

No momento sentia-se um verdadeiro expert em doces, sabendo o nome de cada um, bem como os mesmos eram feitos artesanalmente. Eles eram divididos em quatro grupos Figo & Mantecal, Folhados, Doces de Knefe e Doces de Semolina, num total aproximadamente de mais de 40 tipos diferentes.

Trabalhariam em dois turnos, iniciando um pouco antes de o shopping abrir e uma hora antes do fechamento do shopping para que pudessem fingir ir embora, apenas para voltar e vigiar os suspeitos quando os mesmos fechassem à loja de eletrônicos. Teria que conversar com Heero e saber quem seria seu apoio, pois não conseguiria seguir mais de um suspeito.

Voltou sua atenção ao conteúdo da sacola sobre a mesa. Ele e Samantha haviam recebido o uniforme que deveriam usar, assim como suas identidades e passes para entrar no shopping pela entrada de funcionários.

Duo olhou para o relógio que marcava cinco para ás oito da noite, espreguiçando-se. Estava esperando Heero voltar da sala de Une para poder enfim ir para casa, tomar um banho, dormir um pouco, para se sentir descansado para o dia seguinte. Ele e Samantha teriam que fazer uma distribuição de doces entre algumas lojas do shopping e alguns freqüentadores para que eles pudessem conhecer a marca Nahan.

Como ele e Heero moravam, no mesmo prédio costumaram-se a ir juntos para o trabalho, revezando-se a cada semana no carro um e do outro, isso quando não tinham alguma missão. Estava prestes a bochechar novamente, quando o japonês entrou na sala se desculpando pela demora.

- Desculpe já podemos ir. – informou Heero, aproximando-se da mesa e fechando o sistema que deixara ligado, antes de ir ter com a Comandante.

Heero verificou se havia algo documento importante sobre a mesa, pegando apenas as informações que precisaria analisar mais tarde, trancando o restante na gaveta. Aguardando então o americano levantar e pegar suas coisas. Duo assentiu vestindo a jaqueta dos Prevents e recolhendo a sacola com o disfarce, a caixa com os doces e os dados da missão, seguindo o japonês para fora da sala.

- Como foi às coisas com a Une? – perguntou Duo procurando não deixar a caixa com os doces cair.

Heero olhou para Duo pegando a sacola, das mãos do americano antes que o mesmo derrubasse a caixa de tamanho considerável no chão. Duo sorriu diante da ajuda silenciosa do parceiro, tinha quase certeza de que derrubaria a caixa de doces no chão antes de chegar em casa. Estava até mesmo disposto a dividir alguns doces com o japonês, diante de seu gesto.

- Une já tem o nome dos países envolvidos, bem como o nome de alguns políticos. Quatre ficou de averiguar e fazer uma visita diplomática. – escarneceu Heero.

Duo riu ciente de que o loirinho não estaria fazendo exatamente uma visita diplomática a tais países, o que Quatre tinha de gentil, possuía equivalente em ofensivo, ainda mais com uma ameaça de guerra pairando como uma nuvem negra. Sabia muito bem que o antigo 04 usaria suas habilidades em estratégia para trazer os culpados a sua própria ruína.

- Imagino que em pouco tempo Quatre tenha, bem mais do que nomes. – afirmou Duo, ganhando um assentimento de Heero, que acionou os elevadores, até o estacionamento no subsolo.

- Ele disse que o faria. – confirmou Heero. – A propósito ele mencionou algo, sobre não devorar o presente que mandou de uma única vez. – disse Heero aguardando esclarecimento sobre o que Quatre se referia.

Duo riu abertamente, deixando o elevador e caminhando até onde estava seu carro, sendo seguido por Heero que ainda aguardava esclarecimento.

- Você veio de carro? – perguntou Duo, vendo Heero negar com a cabeça. – Se você fizer o jantar eu divido com você. – disse Duo colocando a caixa sobre o capô do carro e pescando as chaves no bolso da jaqueta.

Heero estreitou os olhos, mas concordou, não gostava quando Duo não respondia a suas perguntas de uma vez, acabando quase sempre concordando com seus joguetes, apenas para ter suas perguntas respondidas. Embora não visse problemas em preparar um jantar para ambos, uma vez que sabia que o americano certamente acabaria por comer alguma coisa não muito nutritiva, mas altamente calórica.

- Se não se importar de comer algo saudável. – disse Heero entrando no carro.

- Não me importo, contanto que eu não tenha que cozinhar, comerei qualquer coisa que você fizer. – informou Duo colocando a caixa com os doces no colo do japonês, alertando-o. – E nem pense em abrir.

- Como se eu fosse você. – disse Heero ganhando uma risada de seu parceiro, o fazendo sorrir.

Duo manobrou o carro deixando o prédio, levaram pouco mais de vinte minutos até chegarem ao conjunto de edifícios em que moravam próximo ao parque municipal que costumavam usar aos finais de semana para caminhadas e pequenas corridas. Ambos deixaram o carro seguindo para os elevadores.

Heero acionou o décimo andar, encostando-se contra a parede do elevador, sentia-se um pouco cansado, e sabia que dormiria como uma pedra tão logo pudesse deitar em sua cama. O que certamente não ocorreria tão cedo, uma vez que tinha alguns dados a analisar ainda àquela noite.

As portas se abriram e ambos desceram, Heero acompanhou Duo até o apartamento do mesmo, aguardando que abrisse a porta, antes de entregar-lhe a caixa e informar que o estaria esperando para jantar. Afinal ambos precisavam de um banho, antes que pudessem alimentar seus corpos com algo.

- O aguardo em meia hora, se atrasar vai ficar sem jantar. - Disse Heero dando as costas a Duo e seguindo para seu apartamento, que ficava duas portas depois da do americano.

- Eu ia lavar meu cabelo. – disse Duo amuado, ele levava mais do que meia hora para tratar seus cabelos.

- Tem uma hora então.

Avisou Heero fechando a porta do seu apartamento e deixando um Duo emburrado, murmurando algumas imprecações antes de fechar a porta do próprio apartamento e se dirigir para o banheiro e tomar um banho, sabia que Heero não gostava de esperar.

* * *

Duas horas depois:

Duo fechou os olhos diante do sabor do ninho de nozes se desfazendo em sua boca. Ele já havia experimentado esse doce antes, mas ele nunca tivera esse sabor fantástico e suave. Abriu os olhos encontrando o olhar silencioso de Heero e sentiu um ligeiro arrepio por seu corpo e sua garganta ficou seca, obrigando-o a desviar o olhar incapaz de encará-lo por mais tempo.

Heero não pode impedir-se de observar Duo, enquanto o mesmo parecia desfrutar do doce. Era inegável que os doces fornecidos por Winner eram sem sombra de dúvidas uma iguaria, mas assistir Duo com os cabelos soltos e apreciando o doce, de olhos fechados e quase gemendo de prazer, o fez vê-lo com outros olhos.

Não era a primeira vez que via Duo de cabelos soltos, o americano não gostava de prendê-los quando os mesmos ainda estavam molhados. Mas sabia que era o único a vê-lo com os longos fios livres da trança, o que lhe dava uma estranha sensação de intimidade, e o que o fazia ponderar na maioria das vezes o que significa intimidade ou ser intimo de alguém?

Eles já haviam compartilhado juntos, muito mais do que com os outros pilotos, houvera momentos de briga, dado a personalidade singular de cada um, momentos onde simplesmente desfrutavam do silêncio da companhia um do outro, e até mesmo momentos em que compartilharam suas dúvidas sobre a guerra e um futuro num mundo de paz.

Conheciam um do outro bem mais do que casais que trabalhavam com eles, o que o fazia pensar em que nível se encontrava a sua amizade com Maxwell, já teriam eles sem perceber passado da amizade para um sentimento mais profundo?

- Heero. – chamou Duo sentindo seu coração bater acelerado diante do silêncio que os envolvia.

Duo se permitiu voltar a olhar para o japonês, uma vez que parecia que o mesmo se encontrava mergulhado em divagações, ele gostaria de saber o que seu olhar significava. Ele era quente e acolhedor, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia querer conhecer-lhe a alma, embora soubesse que não havia mais nada em sua alma, que já não fosse de conhecimento de Heero, ou haveria?

Tinha Heero como seu melhor amigo, parceiro e também confidente, ao japonês já mostrara seus temores mais secretos, bem como seus desejos mais profundos. Heero também já havia partilhado com ele seus demônios e anseios por aceitação e amor. Embora nenhum dos dois houvesse se aventurado profundamente neste último, não por medo, mas sim pela falta de confiança nas outras pessoas.

Afinal nenhum deles tivera uma infância simples e nem uma adolescência normal, haviam passado por coisas que nenhuma criança deveria ter passado, e se tornaram soldados antes mesmo de se tornarem garotos. Tinham mais em comum um com o outro do que com a maioria das pessoas ao seu redor.

Heero finalmente pareceu despertar e encontrou o olhar de Duo, se perdendo nele por alguns segundos antes de finalmente desviar o olhar e passar as mãos nos cabelos bagunçando-os.

- Desculpe, acho que estou mais cansado do que pensava. – disse Heero levantando-se e pegando outro doce mordendo-o e entregando a outra metade a Duo, como vinham fazendo desde que o americano trouxera a caixa.

- Já está tarde e temos que nos levantar cedo. – disse Duo comendo a metade oferecida por Heero e se levantando disposto a ir para seu apartamento e dormir.

Heero concordou vendo Duo separar alguns doces e deixar sobre o prato em cima da mesinha de centro e levar o resto. Ele sorriu diante do gesto do americano e abriu a porta para o parceiro, vendo-o tentar dizer algo, mas sacudindo a cabeça antes de sorrir e confirmar o encontro no dia seguinte.

- Nos vemos amanhã, café-da-manhã, na minha casa. – disse Duo caminhando até seu apartamento, logo após a confirmação de Heero.

- Ok, eu levo o pão.

- Não se esqueça dos bolinhos. – gritou Duo sorrindo ao ouvir Heero chamá-lo de baka.

Heero fechou a porta do apartamento, e encostou-se nela fechando os olhos, não podia deixar que os sentimentos que Duo despertava nele evoluíssem, embora soubesse que era tarde demais. Ele já se encontrava completamente envolvido pelo seu parceiro de trabalho.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte – 06:00hs:

Duo deu uma última olhada no espelho e suspirou, decididamente ele odiava gravatas. A cafeteira apitou informando que o café estava pronto, quando uma batida na porta da frente o fez sorrir diante da pontualidade de Heero para seus compromissos. Deixou o quarto seguindo até a sala e abrindo a porta para o japonês.

- Bom dia. – disse Duo deixando a porta aberta e seguindo até a cozinha.

- Bom dia. – respondeu Heero, fechando a porta atrás de si e caminhando até a sala, onde a mesa já estava posta para dois.

- Não sei se vou conseguir passar o dia todo com essa porcaria me enforcando. - Disse Duo tentando afrouxar um pouco a gravata, enquanto colocava o bule de café sobre a mesa.

- Não ficou tão ruim assim. – respondeu Heero colocando os pães e bolinhos nas travessas vazias dispostas sobre a mesa. – Você sempre pode usar para enforcar alguém.

Duo riu e sentou-se a mesa, enchendo uma xícara de café e passando-a a Heero, antes de encher uma para si mesmo.

- Não creio que dê para enforcar alguém com isso, apenas quem a esta usando. – brincou Duo. – Mas eu tenho outras opções na manga. – informou com um sorriso cínico.

Heero assentiu adoçando minimamente seu café, servindo-se de um pão, recheando-o com queijo e presunto, enquanto Duo se servia de bolinhos de maçã e pecãs. Ele provou o café e mordeu um pedaço do pão, antes de retornar ao assunto.

- Espero que não seja preciso usar nenhuma de suas opções. – disse Heero olhando para Duo, que saboreava o bolinho como se esse fosse o último da face do planeta.

Duo terminou de beber seu café e servindo-se de mais um pouco, decidindo pegar um pão e recheá-lo da mesma forma que Heero fizera, antes de voltar a falar.

- Eu também não, mas eu prefiro pensar na possibilidade a ignorá-la.

- Une me falou sobre a agente Flowers. – comentou Heero aguardando uma reação de Duo, que simplesmente o olhou nos olhos. – Tenha cuidado.

Disse Heero por fim ao ver que Duo nada diria sobre isso, ambos conheciam o risco de se trabalhar com um agente inexperiente, mas sabia melhor do que ninguém que seu parceiro não era nenhum amador e estaria pronto caso o pior acontecesse.

- Diz que você comprou mais desses? – pediu Duo atacando um segundo bolinho.

- Baka, comprei o suficiente para cinco pessoas. Porque? – indagou o japonês, vendo Duo começar a esconder alguns bolinhos dentro da sacola aonde os mesmos vieram.

- Me lembrei que as chances de sair para almoçar longe do shopping são nulas e não preparei nada, então vou levar alguns para mim e um pra Samantha.

- Um apenas para a agente Flowers? – perguntou Heero, quase sorrindo diante do olhar de Duo quanto a dividir mais que um bolinho com sua parceira.

- Ta bom...eu vou dar dois a ela.– respondeu resignado, levantando-se da mesa e pegando dois potes plásticos para acondicionar melhor os bolinhos.

Heero levantou-se da mesa ajudando o americano a arrumar tudo devidamente, antes de ir a seu apartamento e pegar suas coisas para poderem ir para a sede dos Prevents para a reunião às oito da manhã.

- Te espero no estacionamento. – informou Heero se dirigindo para a porta.

- Já estou descendo. – disse Duo vendo o parceiro sair.

Duo verificou se tinha tudo que precisava antes de deixar o apartamento, tocou a cruz por baixo da blusa, murmurando uma prece antes de finalmente descer para encontrar-se com o japonês.

* * *

Sede dos Prevents – 08:30hs.:

Duo suspirou olhando-se pela última vez no espelho, antes de deixar o banheiro e caminhar em direção ao estacionamento para pegar um carro não identificado, conforme mandava o manual dos Prevents, que dizia que todo o veiculo utilizado em missão deveria ter placa fria de forma a não serem rastreados e ligados aos Prevents.

Encontrou Heero encostado no carro que havia sido designado para ele e sorriu, aproximando-se do parceiro.

-Vim desejar boa sorte. – disse Heero diminuindo a distância entre ele e Duo.

- Obrigado. – disse Duo sentindo-se aquecido pela presença e desejo de boa sorte de Heero. – Vou precisar. – disse estremecendo mediante o pensamento de lidar com clientes ricos.

Ciente do quanto Duo detestava interagir com pessoas ricas, Heero aproximou-se mais lhe tocando o braço antes de assegurar-lhe de que não era tão ruim assim lidar com pessoas ricas, embora não desejasse estar na pele de Duo, no que se referia a lidar com um público pertencente à classe social alta.

- Pense que é temporário, quando a missão terminar não vai ter de lidar com eles. – disse Heero. -Além do que Quatre me disse que você pode levar alguns doces para casa, basta apenas informá-lo quais vai levar, para que ele possa mandar repô-los na manhã seguinte.

Heero viu Duo sorrir e sacudir a cabeça. Estendendo-lhe uma pequena sacola que continha algumas escutas, para somente então entrar no carro.

- Estarei com Hector na sala de manutenção, assim que você entrar no shopping. – informou Heero.

Duo assentiu fechando a porta do carro e colocando o veiculo em movimento, vendo pelo retrovisor Heero parado no estacionamento observando-o antes de começar a caminhar e sumir do seu campo de visão.

Heero caminhou até o veiculo designado para ele, entrando em contato com Hector pelo celular avisando-o de que já se encontrava a caminho e que os demais agentes já se encontravam a caminho de suas posições.

* * *

Shopping Jardim de Jade – 09:30hs:

Agathos sorriu ao encontrar Ewa já arrumando as coisas no quiosque, hoje seria uma prévia da inauguração e já tinha algumas idéias em mente para atrair novos clientes, uma vez que a rede Nahan de doces ainda não era muito conhecida na cidade. Ele entrou no quiosque, colocando as duas cestas de vime que trouxera consigo, antes de finalmente cumprimentar a colega de trabalho.

- Bom dia Ewa. – disse Agathos beijando a ruiva no rosto.

- Bom Dia Agathos. – respondeu ela, retribuindo o beijo.

O grego respirou fundo, deixando a pequena sacola que carregava a tira-colo dentro de uma das gavetas do quiosque, ajeitando o cabelo por sobre a orelha esquerda voltando-se para Ewa.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, cada um pega uma cesta com alguns tipos de doces e um cartão e saímos pelo shopping distribuindo alguns e comunicando onde a Nahan está localizada.

- Acha que vai dar certo? – perguntou Ewa. – pegando uma cesta e enchendo-a com alguns doces e pegando também alguns cartões, que continham o endereço do quiosque e a data de sua inauguração.

- Claro. Por que não daria? – indagou o rapaz pegando a outra cesta e fazendo o mesmo que Ewa. - As pessoas gostam de amostras grátis. – disse Agathos com um sorriso.

Ele voltou o olhar para a loja que deveriam vigiar e pode notar que já havia certo movimento, ainda faltavam meia hora para abertura do shopping, por isso esperariam até que abrisse, antes de começarem a visitar todas as 780 lojas distribuídas nos quatro pisos, sem contar os dois andares exclusivos para as lojas de alimentação e lazer.

Evidentemente restringiriam a distribuição apenas às lojas pequenas, com no máximo três a quatro funcionários, senão eles acabariam levando a empresa à falência antes mesmo de pudessem abrir o quiosque.

Agathos olhou para Ewa que ajeitava o lenço de cor clara ao redor do pescoço, levando à mão a gravata com o pensamento de que ao menos o lenço dela não parecia enforcar-lhe. Ela vestia um conjunto composto de uma saia reta de cor preta um dedo acima dos joelhos e um colete da mesma cor, acompanhado de uma blusa de manga comprida no tom champanhe e um lenço bege claro. Seguido de um avental da cor do lenço com o logotipo da empresa bordado em tons mesclados de marrom.

Seu uniforme consistia de uma calça social e um colete preto, camisa no mesmo tom do de Ewa, sendo que ao invés de um lenço ele usava uma gravata na mesma cor que o dela. Ele colocou seu avental amarrando-o na cintura.

- Você desce e começa com os andares do térreo e vem subindo, eu vou até o último andar e farei o contrário, nos encontraremos aqui, assim que terminar com a distribuição. – disse Agathos.

- Está bem. E quanto a...- começou a dizer Ewa deixando as palavras no ar.

- Não se preocupe eu mesmo irei lá, você cuida do outro lado. – disse Agathos pegando a cesta e seguindo seu caminho, vendo Ewa fazer o mesmo na direção contrária.

* * *

Duas horas depois:

Agathos sentia seus pés doendo, mas havia entregado bem mais doces do que imaginava, faltava apenas à loja de eletrônicos, ele piscou para Ewa que acabava de chegar e já começava a arrumar as coisas no quiosque. Ele encheu a cesta com mais alguns doces, caminhando até a loja, com um sorriso no rosto, sendo recebido por um homem loiro de olhos verdes e indagadores.

- Olá.

Disse Agathos, estendendo o doce ao loiro e entregando outro a um homem de cabelos marrons escuro e desgrenhados, olhos azuis penetrantes, que muito lhe lembrava alguém, a começar pela aparência séria, embora o sorriso malicioso assim que pegou o doce, o fazia descartar completamente a semelhança entre ambos.

- Eu sou Agathos, trabalho no quiosque ali em frente. – apontou Agathos para o local onde Ewa se encontrava. – Quero dizer, vou trabalhar, ainda não estamos funcionando, por enquanto. – desculpou-se com um sorriso.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu o homem. – Eu sou Leon Brian. – disse o homem pegando a mão de Agathos e levando aos lábios.

Agathos sentiu-se desconcertado e sorriu puxando a mão levemente e entregando uma amostra aos outros homens dentro da loja, juntamente com um cartão informando a data de inauguração do quiosque para dali a três dias.

- Espero que gostem e se tornem clientes. – disse Agathos voltando-se para Leon, que ainda o observava.

- Claro, se todos os doces forem tão saborosos quanto esse. – disse Leon erguendo a outra metade do doce em suas mãos, embora o olhar dele percorrendo seu corpo de cima a baixo demonstrasse claramente que o mesmo não estava se referindo ao doce em si, mas a ele.

- Posso garantir que sim. – disse Agathos sedutoramente, virando-se e deixando a loja.

Ewa viu Agathos vir em sua direção, e deixou seu olhar correr além dele, vendo Leon acompanhar Agathos com o olhar, enquanto conversava com outro homem de cabelos loiros.

Agathos entregou a cesta a Ewa, entrando no quiosque e fingindo arrumar alguma coisa, prestando atenção ao que a ruiva dizia.

- Acho que você arrumou um admirador. – disse Ewa, verificando se estava tudo guardado. Os doces que sobrara, separou em duas caixas de tamanho pequeno.

- Porque diz isso? – perguntou Agathos se fazendo de desentendido. Ele havia notado a forma como Leon olhou para ele, e o modo como tomara sua mão e beijara e não havia sobrevivido em L2 tanto tempo sem saber o que tal olhar significava.

Ewa olhou para Agathos como se perguntasse se ele realmente não havia notado a forma como o homem de cabelos marrons o observara, ou estava apenas se fazendo de desentendido. Balançou a cabeça sorrindo e entregando uma caixa ao colega, aguardou o mesmo pegar a sacola que trouxera, faltavam poucos minutos para o meio dia e nada mais tinham a fazer ali no momento. Uma vez que o funcionamento real do quiosque não aconteceria naquele dia. Agathos trancou o quiosque acompanhando Ewa, tocando o cotovelo dela, antes de seguirem na direção dos elevadores.

- Heero quer nos ver. – informou Duo, ao ouvir a voz do japonês através da escuta na orelha esquerda e que era escondida pelo seu cabelo.

Samantha meneou a cabeça seguindo o americano, em direção a sala onde encontrariam o líder da equipe. Duo olhou ao redor para verificar se alguém os havia visto entrando na área de manutenção e se dirigindo a sala que teoricamente deveria estar desocupada. Ele bateu na porta, aguardando que a abrissem, sendo recepcionados por Heero, que não tinha um olhar muito agradável.

Heero fechou a porta, procurando manter a mente calma, não havia gostado do tom insinuante com que o tal de Leon Brian havia se dirigido a Duo quando o mesmo fora até a loja de eletrônicos. Já havia verificado nos bancos de dados dos Prevents alguma informação sobre Leon Brian, mas não havia encontrado nada que depusesse contra ele, pelo menos não até o momento.

Duo retirou o avental dobrando-o e colocando-o sobre a mesa antes de se sentar numa cadeira olhando para as imagens no vídeo, enquanto Flowers sentava-se junto a Hector.

- Alguma informação nova? – perguntou Duo depois de algum tempo, voltando o olhar a Heero, que se aproximou e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Nada concreto, não temos informações sobre seu novo amigo, ou dos outros, parece que eles esconderam bem suas identidades, o que confirma as nossas suspeitas de que eles não são quem dizem ser.

Duo meneou a cabeça, olhando ao redor em busca de algo para comer. Heero notou a ansiedade nos olhos do americano levantando-se e indo até a pequena mesa, buscando dentro de uma sacola, algumas barras de cereais e jogando-as para o parceiro.

- Obrigado. – disse Duo abrindo duas delas e devorando-as como se não comesse há muito tempo.

- Wufei ficou de trazer o almoço. – informou Heero, vendo Duo enfiar a terceira barra de cereal, praticamente inteira dentro da boca. – Há alguns bolinhos dentro da outra sacola. – disse Heero apontando a mesa com a cabeça.

Duo arregalou os olhos ao lembrar-se deles, havia esquecido completamente que separara alguns. Heero balançou a cabeça vendo Duo dar um sorriso amarelo. Sabia que o americano tinha que alimentar-se adequadamente e que quando o mesmo sentia fome, não conseguia lembrar-se de qualquer regra de etiqueta que houvesse aprendido.

- Desculpe. – disse Duo ao terminar de mastigar, vendo Heero sacudir a cabeça, antes de dar um meio sorriso, voltando a falar sobre Leon Brian e seus comparsas.

- O que achou de Leon Brian? – perguntou Heero sentando-se novamente próximo a Duo.

- Não sei.

Disse Duo pensando sobre a primeira impressão que tivera de Leon, que seria cafajeste, afinal alguém direito não o teria olhado como que quisesse desnudá-lo, ou invadido seu espaço pessoal tomando-lhe a mão sem consentimento e beijado-a. Não que fosse dizer isso ao japonês. Ainda assim Leon Brian era em sua opinião um homem atraente e bastante sedutor, por certo se sentiria atraído pelo mesmo se o encontrasse em outras circunstâncias. Pensou por mais alguns segundos antes de dar uma resposta, que não viesse a revelar completamente seus pensamentos a cerca de Brian..

- Ele não me parece um mal sujeito, e se não soubesse que é um contrabandista me atreveria a dizer que é...simpático. – disse Duo desviando o olhar, diante da forma como Heero o encarou tão logo terminou de falar.

Heero estreitou os olhos ao ver Duo desviar o olhar ao dizer que Leon seria simpático se não fosse um contraventor.

- Mantenha em mente que ele é um criminoso. – informou Heero rispidamente, fazendo todos na sala voltarem o olhar para eles.

Yuy levantou-se deixando Duo surpreso diante do tom raivoso. Como se fosse maluco em se envolver com um contrabandista, tudo bem que Leon era um homem charmoso e que andava meio carente, mas se ele fosse escolher alguém para se envolver tinha em mente uma pessoa totalmente diferente de alguém como Brian. Duo levantou-se seguindo Heero, que havia se dirigido até mesa, para pegar uma garrafa da água pegando-o pelo braço o fazendo encará-lo.

- Eu sei quem ele é, além do que ele não faz o meu tipo. – disse Duo suavemente, deslizando a mão sutilmente pelo braço de Heero, até alcançar a base do pescoço e deslizar o dedo. – talvez não devesse dizer isso, mas eu tenho uma queda por orientais.

Duo viu os olhos de Heero escurecerem, diante de suas palavras, sentindo um ligeiro calor alastrar-se por seu corpo. Afastou-se rapidamente se tocando do que havia acabado de fazer, ele havia acariciado o pescoço do japonês e insinuado que se sentia atraído pelo parceiro.

Heero viu Duo se afastar como se tivesse tomado um choque, ao ouvir suas próprias palavras. Ele ainda podia sentir o dedo do americano deslizando pelo seu pescoço, bem como as palavras dele martelando em sua mente, procurou ignorar a sensação que elas provocaram dentro de si, mantendo o foco de que a missão era mais importante do que a descoberta de que seu parceiro possuía uma queda por ele.

* * *

Uma semana depois:

Heero ajeitou o boné e seguiu caminho até o terceiro andar do shopping onde ficava o quiosque, a fim de falar com Duo e Samantha. Por algum motivo ele não conseguia contato com os dois. Por isso decidiu ele mesmo ir até lá disfarçado de entregador. Avistou os dois no quiosque atendendo a dois casais, e deixou que seu olhar seguisse adiante até a loja de eletrônicos vendo certo movimento nesta.

Com base em algumas informações tinham conseguido averiguar a relação dos funcionários da loja e dos possíveis ministros envolvidos no contrabando. Ainda assim necessitavam de mais dados a cerca de todos os envolvidos. Alguns freqüentadores já haviam sido verificados e não havia nada contra eles.

Agathos sorriu para o casal entregando uma pequena caixa, e recebendo o dinheiro, ele abriu o caixa, entregando a eles o troco. Suspirou cansado estranhando o silêncio, pois até o momento a base não havia entrado em contato com eles.

Agathos ouviu uma voz anassalada chamando seu nome, voltando-se para um homem, que se encontrava parado em frente a ele, vestido com o uniforme de uma floricultura e um boné. O boné escondia o cabelo e dificultava visualizar a cor dos olhos do entregador, mas a voz que ouvira lhe era inconfundível.

- Senhor Agathos Thánatos?

- Sou eu. – respondeu Agathos sorrindo para o homem, que lhe entregou uma prancheta.

- Assine, no local indicado senhor. – pediu Heero, recebendo a prancheta de volta e entregando um pequeno vaso de flores e uma caixa de madeira de uma chocolateria famosa.

- Obrigado. – disse Agathos, vendo o entregador menear a cabeça.

Agathos acompanhou com o olhar Heero ir embora, voltou-se então para Ewa que parecia tão confusa quanto ele. Verificou o vaso de violetas pegando o cartão que o acompanhava, lendo a mensagem escrita em letras firmes.

" _Fechamento antecipado, para treinamento na empresa, ás 15:00hs."_

- Parece que vamos fechar mais cedo hoje. – disse Agathos.

Ewa meneou a cabeça ao entender a mensagem, começando a preparar tudo para fecharem no horário previsto dali a duas horas. Ela voltou o olhar para Duo que sorria ao abrir a pequena caixa.

Duo não pode deixar de sorrir ao abrir a caixa que Heero entregara, havia pequenos mini-bombons de chocolates, num total de trinta. Ele conhecia a marca e sabia que a mesma era uma delicia e custava uma pequena fortuna, ainda mais nessa época do ano, onde 100grs dos sabores na caixa poderiam custar em torno de U$$ 500. Visualmente imaginava que Heero houvesse gasto em torno de U$$ 2.000, apenas para presenteá-lo. Preso a tampa havia um pequeno cartão escrito com a letra do japonês.

"_Antes que eu acabe me esquecendo, ou não tenha outra chance para entregar-lhe seu presente de Páscoa. Espero que goste, caso eu tenha errado culpe Quatre por isso."_

- Um presente? – perguntou Leon que havia se aproximado sem ser notado.

- É sim. – respondeu Agathos fechando a caixa, antes que Leon pudesse ler o cartão.

- Pelo sorriso é do seu namorado? – sondou ele.

- Errou é de um amigo. – respondeu Agathos sentindo o rosto vermelho, enquanto guardava a caixa, junto com o vaso de flores numa sacola, embaixo do balcão.

Leon reparou na forma como Agathos corou ao dizer que o presente era de um amigo, se o tal amigo não possuía um relacionamento com o grego não era por falta de interesse do mesmo. Ficou tentado a dar a Agathos um chocolate de Páscoa, embora não tão caro quanto o mesmo recebera, entretanto não sabia se o grego lhe daria alguma chance, havia dado algumas indiretas, que não haviam sido levadas a sério. Por isso resolvera esperar mais um pouco antes de ser mais direto.

Agathos era atraente e incrivelmente simpático, não sabia se isso era natural dele ou apenas por conta do trabalho que o mesmo exercia, mas sentia-se atraído por ele e desejava conhecê-lo melhor desde o dia em que o vira há uma semana. Sabia que pretendentes para conquistá-lo não faltavam, a questão era se o mesmo desejava ser conquistado? Mesmo que Agathos não quisesse, não mudava o fato de que estava disposto a tentar conquistá-lo, mesmo que fosse apenas para tê-lo em sua cama, por uma noite. Talvez devesse parar de esperar uma chance e começar a ser mais direto em suas palavras.

Duo estranhou o silêncio repentino de Leon e se indagou o que poderia ser, sabia que o contrabandista sentia-se atraído por ele, o mesmo já havia dado inúmeras indiretas quanto a isso e sabiamente havia conseguido contorná-las. Embora soubesse que isso não faria o outro desistir, era um bom observador de caráter e sabia que Leon não era um homem acostumado a ser repelido ou que desistisse de alguma coisa. Tanto que o convite a deixar os lábios do inglês não o surpreendera, embora o mesmo nunca houvesse sido tão direto antes.

- O que acha de sair comigo hoje? – perguntou Leon sorrindo sedutoramente, notando a surpresa nos olhos ametistas.

- Não posso já tenho um compromisso. – desculpou Agathos, sorrindo para uma mulher que se aproximou do quiosque. – Quem sabe num outro dia. – respondeu sem pensar, não notando o sorriso no rosto do inglês.

Leon sorriu diante das palavras de Agathos meneando a cabeça e voltando a loja, lançando um olhar na direção do grego que atendia a um cliente, talvez não tivesse que esperar muito para conseguir o que desejava.

* * *

Duas horas depois:

Duo e Samantha entraram na sala da manutenção exatamente as três da tarde. Assim que entrou Duo procurou por Heero querendo agradecer pelo presente, mas não o achou, seguiu então para um pequeno espaço na sala separado por uma cortina, localizando sua mochila. Pegou as roupas de dentro dela e trocou-se saindo em poucos minutos e encontrando Trowa.

- Olá Trowa. – disse Duo aproximando-se do amigo e abraçando-o.

- Duo. – respondeu ele retribuindo o abraço. – Como vão as coisas? – perguntou vendo o amigo dar de ombros antes de responder.

- Devagar demais pro meu gosto. – respondeu Duo. – Sentando-se em uma cadeira, com uma garrafa d'água que pegara sobre a mesa. – Alguma informação sobre os nomes? – perguntou ele.

- Não. – respondeu Trowa. – O pessoal ainda está investigando.

Duo meneou a cabeça abrindo a garrafa e tomando um gole. Era estranho não haver qualquer informação sobre os nomes do pessoal que trabalhava com Leon Brian, talvez fosse uma boa idéia começar a coletar algumas digitais na próxima semana. Ele voltou o olhar para Trowa querendo saber sobre Heero, uma vez que não era comum o latino estar ali.

- Você sabe onde o Heero está?

- Une o chamou. – disse o latino. - Por isso estou aqui, ele pediu que ficasse de olho em você. – respondeu Trowa piscando o olho fazendo Duo corar.

Duo abaixou o olhar diante das palavras de Trowa, mesmo que o latino estivesse apenas brincando sentia-se sensível em relação à Heero, primeiro o presente de Páscoa e agora isso, tinha certeza de que o japonês de fato havia pedido ao amigo que ficasse de olho nele, enquanto se encontrava na sede.

Trowa sorriu diante do rubor a cobrir as maçãs do rosto de Duo, não havia mentido ao dizer que Heero de fato pedira que ficasse de olho no americano, o que havia omitido era a informação extra de que o japonês não estava gostando da forma como Leon Brian estava agindo em relação a Duo. Era visível o ciúme presente nos olhos do líder da equipe, mas não seria ele o primeiro a comentar, uma vez que há seus olhos parecia que tanto Duo quanto Heero ainda não haviam se dado conta dos sentimentos um do outro. Para não dizer dos próprios sentimentos. Faria como Quatre dissera, apenas observaria os dois amigos de longe, caso um deles o procurasse pedindo ajuda, ai então ele faria de tudo para abrir os olhos de ambos, e talvez finalmente eles vissem a verdade. De que eles, Duo e Heero eram almas gêmeas, assim como ele e Quatre.

* * *

Por volta das onze e meia da noite:

Duo estalou o pescoço sentindo-se desconfortável, estava frio e chovendo. Já estava vigiando Leon há quase seis horas e o mesmo não havia feito nada que o comprometesse. O mesmo havia deixado o shopping por diversas vezes, a última por volta das cinco da tarde, ele havia ido até o mercado feito algumas compras e seguido para casa. Depois de algumas horas saíra e fora para um clube, onde dançara com algumas mulheres, deixando o estabelecimento alguns minutos depois na companhia de uma loira turbinada.

No momento Leon se encontrava atracado com ela dentro do carro, em frente ao que imaginava ser a casa da mesma. Ele sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso do casaco e atendeu a ligação, reconhecendo a voz de Heero do outro lado da linha.

_- Como está nosso suspeito? _– perguntou Heero, verificando pelo GPS a localização de Duo no radar.

_- Se agarrando com uma loira dentro do carro. _– respondeu ele de mal humor_._

_- Ok, deixe sua posição. Um agente já se encontra de prontidão para substituí-lo. _– respondeu Heero._ – Vá para casa e tome um banho quente._

_- Não vai dizer para eu me alimentar? _– perguntou Duo ironicamente, uma vez que não havia comido nada até o momento. Deu a partida no carro escondido num beco, ganhando a rua.

_- Não, eu vou levar o jantar em sua casa, assim que você chegar e tomar um banho, por isso deixe a porta destrancada. _– respondeu Heero, encerrando a ligação.

Duo sorriu sentindo toda a tensão se dissipar, decidiu parar em algum lugar e comprar um bom vinho, não sabia exatamente o que Heero havia preparado, mas sabia que um bom vinho cairia bem. Acelerou o carro seguindo caminho até uma loja de conveniência que sabia possuir ótimos vinhos.

* * *

Duas horas depois:

Duo sorriu ao sair do quarto, diante do cheiro sublime de comida quente a preencher a casa, uma música suave tocava na sala tornando o ambiente relaxante, ainda mais com as luzes apagadas. Encontrou Heero terminando de colocar a mesa, quando seus olhares se encontraram.

- Espero que goste de risoto de frutos do mar. – disse Heero apontando para a travessa sobre a mesa.

- O cheiro é divino, mas eu comeria ate mesmo pedra se tivesse sido feito por você. – respondeu Duo sentindo que corava.

Heero ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos, antes de sorrir e indicar a cadeira para que Duo se sentasse, indo até a bancada e pegando a garrafa de vinho que se encontrava dentro do balde de gelo. Duo sentiu-se frustrado diante do silêncio de Heero, sentando-se no lugar indicado, arrepiando-se segundos depois ao ouvi-lo sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Eu nunca cozinharia algo não comestível para você Duo. – respondeu Heero sentando-se de frente ao americano.

Duo sentiu todos os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiar diante da voz de Heero falando seu nome, tão de perto. Ele fechou os olhos procurando acalmar as batidas do seu coração, antes de voltar a abri-los, vendo o japonês servir-se. Ele estendeu o prato a Heero, que lhe serviu um pouco de risoto e salada. Notou o vaso de violetas e lembrou-se do presente do japonês, agradecendo-o.

- Obrigado pelos chocolates. – disse Duo. – Não precisava. – completando logo depois

- Tudo bem, eu prometi que não esqueceria esse ano. – disse Heero. – Além do mais Quatre disse que eles eram os melhores e que você gostava.

- Quatre é doido e você mais ainda ao dar ouvidos a ele. Os chocolates de lá são divinos além de caros Heero. – disse Duo como se isso explicasse tudo.

- Não se preocupe, valeu cada centavo. – respondeu Heero tomando um pouco de vinho.

Duo balançou a cabeça sentindo-se quente, e incapaz de esconder o sorriso bobo que insistia em permanecer em seu rosto. Pegou sua taça bebendo um pouco do vinho enquanto seus olhos observavam o japonês que lhe sorria, seu rosto esquentou ainda mais e sorriu diante do fato de que estava definitivamente se apaixonando por Heero. Ou talvez ele sempre houvesse sido apaixonado pelo parceiro e somente agora se dava conta disso.

Heero notou o olhar de Duo se alternar entre algo que ele não soube identificar o que era, para chocado e depois resignado. Ficou tentado a perguntar sobre o que se passava em sua mente, mas não sabia se queria realmente descobrir. Pelo menos não naquele momento, sentia-se confuso com a irritação que o preenchia cada vez que via Leon Brian aproximar-se do americano e o mesmo sorrir para o contrabandista.

Era como se algo inflamasse dentro dele, acordando sentimentos de posse e ciúme para com Duo. Ele tinha de usar de todo o seu autocontrole, para não demonstrar que o diálogo entre Duo e Leon o incomodava, o suficiente para desejar a morte lenta e dolorosa do contrabandista.

Havia ficado tentado a conversar com Barton sobre isso, mas desistira da idéia, não podia se dar ao luxo de tentar descobrir quais eram seus reais sentimentos para com Duo, pelo menos não agora que se encontrava bem no meio de uma importante missão. Talvez depois que a missão terminasse, eles pudessem sentar e conversar sobre isso, mas por hora tinha que se concentrar e procurar não deixar que as atitudes de Duo a cerca de Leon Brian influenciassem em suas decisões, embora sentisse que isso seria impossível.

* * *

Algumas semanas depois:

Agathos olhou para Ewa que atendia uma senhora que lhe lançava olhares nada castos para alguém de idade avançada, ele sorriu ligeiramente, virando-se antes que acabasse dizendo algo do qual se arrependeria.

- Agathos poderia pegar outra caixa pequena para mim? – pediu Ewa.

- Claro.

Ele olhou de relance para a loja, vendo Leon vir na direção deles, abaixou-se para pegar a caixa que Ewa pedira numa das gavetas embaixo da vitrine, encontrando o olhar de Leon que havia se abaixado em frente à vitrine para olhá-lo.

Já havia se passado quase dois meses desde que haviam iniciado a missão, e haviam avançado muito pouco. Alguns nomes importantes junto ao ministério haviam sido revelados, mas não haviam conseguido fazer a ligação deles com os contrabandistas. Uma coisa apenas havia ficado claro em sua opinião de que Leon era um homem insistente.

Agathos sorriu sinceramente levantando-se e entregando a caixa a Ewa. Podia dizer sem sombras de dúvidas de que havia se tornado amigo de Leon Brian, embora soubesse que o interesse de Brian em sua pessoa tinha um teor mais sexual. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes recusara seus convites para saírem, embora Une o houvesse instruído para aceitar e tentar descobrir mais sobre Brian. O que causara certo atrito entre a Comandante Une e Heero.

0000000000. Flashback ..00000000

Um mês atrás- Sede dos Prevents:

Os principais agentes envolvidos na operação intitulada de Jade em referência ao shopping se encontravam na sala da Comandante Une em uma reunião. Eles haviam conseguido impedir que um carregamento suspeito com destino a Europa deixasse o cais. Entretanto entre o contrabando não havia nada de inesperado, alguns notebooks, peças de computador, chips e processadores. Haviam também feito algumas prisões embora as mesmas fossem sem importância, uma vez que os principais responsáveis ainda se encontravam soltos.

Alguns ministros haviam sido indiciados, mas devido a suas posições políticas, ainda continuavam a exercerem seus cargos. Quatre havia atuado como o esperado e conseguido fazer com os mesmo se denunciassem, embora a falta de provas os impedisse de pedir a prisão dos mesmos.

Quanto à loja de eletrônicos alguns nomes bem interessantes haviam surgido, após Duo conseguir algumas amostras de DNA, ao fingir uma pane no computador do quiosque e pedir para darem uma olhada uma vez que a loja de eletros também funcionava como uma assistência técnica.

Stuart e Arthur também haviam conseguido algumas amostras, após comprarem alguns itens eletrônicos. Nomes como Anthal Gaibor um terrorista Húngaro responsável pela morte de inúmeras pessoas no atentado ao Consulado Palestino há três anos atrás. O contrabandista de armas Casymir Bhoryslav, de origem Eslavo e com prisão decretada em todas as colônias.

Outro nome que figurava era o de Rayn Nolan, um irlandês conhecido por contrabandear desde armas químicas, a móbile suits, a pouco mais de um ano quase o haviam pegado, mas o mesmo fugira, permanecendo incógnito até o momento. Todos usavam nomes falsos e possuíam, uma aparência totalmente diferente, o que dificultara a principio a identificação dos mesmos.

O único que ainda era um completo mistério era Leon Brian, o mesmo não possuía ficha criminal e a digital conseguida por Duo simplesmente não existia em lugar algum, o que o tornava um fantasma.

Dado os envolvidos agora tinham outra dimensão do que deveriam esperar, tanto é que outros dois agentes haviam sido incluídos na operação, agindo como um apoio extra a Duo e Samantha.

Une olhou para os sete agentes em sua presença, voltando o olhar para Duo, pelos relatórios informados, Leon Brian possuía interesse no agente Scythe e precisavam explorar essa chance a fim de descobrirem quem realmente era Brian.

- Duo, nós precisamos descobrir quem é o homem chamado Leon Brian. - disse Une mantendo o olhar preso ao agente Scythe. – Sei que o que vou pedir não é muito convencional, mas não o pediria se não fosse necessário.

Duo olhou para a Comandante já imaginando o que a mesma lhe pediria, ainda mais ao ouvi-la chamá-lo pelo nome. Ainda assim ao ouvir o pedido sentiu uma estranha inquietação.

- Por isso a próxima vez que Leon Brian convidá-lo para sair, eu quero que aceite, e faça o que for necessário para descobrir quem ele é.

No mesmo instante Heero levantou-se indignado, com o pedido da Comandante, ela estava literalmente pedindo que Duo cedesse à sedução do contrabandista e fizesse o que o mesmo queria o que significava claramente ir para a cama com Leon, apenas para descobrir quem realmente era o inglês.

- Não pode pedir isso a ele. – disse Heero irritado. – Não sabemos o quão perigoso Leon Brian pode ser. Além de ser um pedido absurdo de sua parte...Comandante. – falou Heero se controlando para não dizer o que realmente achava.

- Ele não estará sozinho Heero, alguém estará sempre por perto, eu não...- tentou dizer Une, sendo interrompida pelo japonês, que parecia se conter.

- Não há como colocarmos alguém perto o suficiente para mantê-lo seguro. – rebateu Heero.

Duo olhou para seu parceiro que discutia com a Comandante sobre o pedido, não via problemas com isso, afinal não seria a primeira vez que deveria fingir envolver-se com um suspeito para conseguir descobrir alguma coisa. Além do mais, mesmo que o único desejo de Leon fosse o de levá-lo para cama, sabia muito bem como evitar isso.

- Heero.

Chamou Duo, fazendo o japonês olhá-lo nos olhos e parar o que dizia. Podia ver algo nos olhos do parceiro, parecia um misto de dúvida e apreensão, ele mesmo sentia-se em dúvida quanto a aceitar ou não as ordens. Une podia ver a incerteza nos olhos de Duo e algo nos olhos de Heero, ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo entre eles, por isso decidiu mudar seu pedido, uma vez que Yuy parecia resoluto em não permitir uma aproximação entre Duo e Brian.

- Desculpe Agente Scythe, talvez devêssemos encontrar um meio melhor de obtermos a informação que queremos.

- Tudo bem Comandante. Apenas me dê um tempo para...amadurecer a idéia, e verei o que pode ser feito. Não tenho a menor intenção de me colocar numa posição desconfortável, mesmo pelo bem da missão.

Respondeu Duo olhando para Heero, querendo poder dizer claramente que ele não se deitaria com o contrabandista, apenas para que pudessem saber mais sobre o mesmo.

Heero viu nos olhos e nas palavras de Duo o que precisava para se acalmar, sentiu-se mais aliviado ao saber que Duo não deixaria o contrabandista ir além do que poderia com ele. Meneou a cabeça em assentimento, vendo a Comandante dar um suspiro de alivio, voltando-se a se sentar.

000000000. Fim-Flashback ..00000000

Leon ficou em silêncio apenas observando o grego que se virou momentaneamente para entregar uma caixa a sua companheira de trabalho, voltando-se logo em seguida, perguntando se viera comprar algo.

- Leon, veio comprar alguma coisa? – perguntou Agathos.

- Na verdade, eu vim perguntar se você quer almoçar comigo? – disse Leon, mantendo o olhar preso a Agathos que parecia surpreso com o convite. – Bem você recusou meus convites para sairmos à noite, então resolvi convidá-lo para almoçarmos aqui mesmo no shopping. Assim você não precisara ter tanto medo de mim. – disse Leon de forma sedutora.

- Não tenho medo de você. – disse Agathos ligeiramente aborrecido. – Eu apenas não quero dar-lhe falsas esperanças, já disse que sai de um relacionamento conturbado há pouco tempo, não quero me precipitar e acabar sofrendo novamente. – respondeu ele como se o simples fato de se lembrar disso lhe doesse à alma.

- Eu sei, me desculpe por insistir.

* * *

Na sala de manutenção:

Hector olhou para Heero diante do rosnado baixo que ouviu partir do líder da equipe, eles estavam monitorando o quiosque através das escutas escondidas no mesmo, bem como a escuta que o agente Scythe trazia sempre escondida no corpo.

Heero sentia uma vontade assassina de estourar os miolos de Leon Brian, o moreno já havia cortejado Duo e insinuado por diversas vezes o que desejava do americano e isso já o estava irritando além da conta. Algumas senhoras já haviam se insinuado para o americano e dado a entender que pagariam muito bem por uma noite em sua companhia, e mesmo que tal oferecimento o tenha aborrecido, não chegara ao ponto de desejar a morte de nenhuma delas como desejava a morte de Brian.

Talvez por saber que Duo não se sentia atraído por mulheres, embora durante a guerra o mesmo houvesse se envolvido com algumas, assim como ele, nada que envolvesse um contato físico mais intimo, apesar de que tal envolvimento fosse mais pelas missões do que por desejo real. A lembrança da reunião onde Une pedira a Duo que o mesmo, correspondesse aos avanços de Brian ainda o incomodava, embora o americano, não houvesse aceitado nenhum dos convites do inglês. Até o momento.

Sabia que seu parceiro era capaz defender-se, no entanto o que o incomodava em si era a atração que Brian parecia exercer em Duo. Ele havia notado que Duo parecia mais recíproco aos avanços de Leon, e não sabia se isso se devia apenas por conta do pedido de Une há um mês atrás. Por isso temia que o americano acabasse se envolvendo com o contrabandista além do que seria seguro.

Heero voltou sua atenção à conversa, mantendo os olhos na tela verificando a posição dos outros contrabandistas e a posição do restante da equipe, principalmente em Arthur e Stuart que entrariam na loja em poucos minutos como possíveis clientes.

* * *

Agathos olhou para Ewa que meneou a cabeça, não que ele desejasse almoçar com Leon, mas não podia continuar a manter distância do moreno, enquanto aceitava seus flertes. Ele retirou o avental com o logotipo da empresa guardando-o, deixou o quiosque avisando à ruiva que estava saindo.

- Ewa eu estou indo almoçar, prometo não demorar muito. – informou Agathos.

- Tudo bem Agathos. – disse Ewa entregando uma caixa pequena a senhora que estava atendendo.

Leon sorriu ao ver Agathos finalmente ceder. Afastou-se dando passagem ao atraente grego. Não podia negar que se sentia atraído pelo rapaz de sorriso fácil, e beleza marcante, embora suas cantadas não parecessem surtir efeito. Seguiram em direção a aérea de alimentação, entrando num dos restaurantes mais freqüentados sentando-se numa mesa.

Desde o primeiro encontro havia dado indiretas a cerca de desejar conhecê-lo mais intimamente, e apesar de algumas vezes parecer que Agathos estava disposto a aceitar seus avanços, o mesmo sempre recuava.

- Então me fale mais de você Agathos. Sei que é descendente de gregos, órfão, naturalizado americano, terminou um relacionamento que deixou marcas, mas o restante é um mistério.

- O que quer saber? – perguntou Agathos, olhando o cardápio, sentindo um estremecimento diante da pergunta.

- Se me daria uma chance de conquistá-lo? – perguntou Leon, segurando a mão de Agathos.

Agathos olhou para sua mão que se encontrava entre as mãos de Leon e não soube o que dizer, Brian era sedutor, atraente e muitas vezes envolvente, ele tinha sempre que manter em mente que o homem a tentar conquistá-lo era um criminoso, mas algumas vezes era difícil lembrar-se.

Sentia-se tão confuso ultimamente, para não dizer carente. Seus sentimentos encontravam-se uma confusão, e seu principal causador era Heero. Já havia admitido para si mesmo que estava apaixonado pelo parceiro. Havia momentos em que o sentia tão próximo e em outros era como se o japonês o odiasse por algum motivo que desconhecia. Era nesses momentos que as investidas de Leon como agora o deixavam abalado e propenso a aceitar, mesmo que soubesse que era um erro.

Nunca se sentira assim por alguém e no meio de uma missão, e sabia que ceder seria sua ruína. Por isso por mais que detestasse se via obrigado a mentir, precisava manter a atenção de Leon em si, e tentar descobrir mais sobre ele. Nas últimas semanas haviam descoberto muito pouco sobre o mesmo.

Tinham certeza que Leon não era a pessoa a comandar toda a operação, mas apenas um dos envolvidos. Sabiam que o inglês tinha ligações com varias nações, entre elas Mylhrenis e Santhynuos. O inglês tinha uma ficha limpa, embora não se pudesse dizer o mesmo de muito de seus contatos e de seus comparsas, o que os faziam pensar qual a real participação de Leon dentro do contrabando. Participação essa que cabia a ele descobrir.

- Leon...eu...estaria mentindo se dissesse que sou indiferente a você. – disse Agathos cautelosamente. – Se você tiver um pouco de paciência comigo, acho que suas chances são boas.

Leon sorriu levando uma das mãos ao rosto de Agathos acariciando-lhe a face, vendo-o corar diante do gesto. Agathos sentia seu corpo inteiro tremer diante do toque suave e fechou os olhos. Imediatamente a imagem de Heero surgiu em sua mente, o assustando diante da constatação de que ansiava que fosse o japonês a tocá-lo de uma forma tão intima.

- Melhor almoçarmos, eu não quero que Ewa ache que me esqueci dela. – disse Agathos abruptamente.

- Claro. – respondeu Leon, afastando e chamando um dos garçons para fazerem o pedido.

Agathos sorriu pensando o quanto odiava sua vida, ele esperava apenas que pudesse sobreviver a essa missão intacto e não se referia fisicamente, mas sim emocionalmente, pois duvidava muito que seu coração sairia ileso ao final dessa missão.

* * *

Algumas horas depois:

Agathos olhou para o relógio em seu pulso notando que estava adiantado. Ele havia aceitado o convite de Leon, após muita insistência do mesmo, haviam marcado de se encontrar na frente do shopping por volta das dez horas da noite, havia saído antes para se preparar, e tivera que seguir direto para os Prevents, antes de ir para casa e se arrumar para o encontro.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, segurando a ponta da trança, enquanto observava seu reflexo nas portas espelhadas do shopping, botas de cano alto, que escondia sua faca dos tempos de guerra, uma calça preta e justa, uma t-shirt cinza escura que modelava seus músculos e mal o deixava respirar e uma jaqueta num tom mais claro de cinza.

Suspirou cansado, soltando a trança e sorrindo para uma garota que certamente deveria estar esperando seu acompanhante, sentia uma estranha inquietação nesse encontro além de expectativa. Ouviu o celular tocar pegando-o, o visor mostrava uma ligação irrestrita e atendeu o telefonema, sentindo acalmar-se um pouco.

_- Wufei e Trowa vão segui-lo, então sempre haverá um dos dois próximos a você. Mantenha sua mente na missão e não se preocupe com mais nada. _– disse Heero.

_- Está bem. Desculpe por antes. _– disse Duo, ouvindo um suspiro do outro lado da linha.

_- Eu também lhe devo um pedido de desculpas. Não deveria ter descontado meu aborrecimento com a situação em você, ainda mais agora._

_- Me sinto mais calmo, depois de ouvi-lo. _– confessou Duo.

_- Pode desistir se quiser. _– ofereceu Heero, mesmo sabendo que o parceiro não faria isso.

_- Sabe que não posso fazer isso._

_- Eu sei. _– aquiesceu Heero._ – Boa sorte._

_- Obrigado. _- respondeu Duo desligando o celular.

A discussão com Heero a cerca do encontro retornara a sua mente e sabia que tais pensamentos apenas o impediriam de realizar a missão que tinha pela frente. Ainda assim sua mente insistia em analisar os fatos.

00000000..0.0 Flashback ..0.000000000

Heero bateu a mão sobre a mesa, olhando para Duo que mantinha a cabeça baixa. Como em são consciência ele havia aceitado um encontro com Leon Brian?

- Você só pode ter enlouquecido. – disse Heero. – Porque não vejo como sair num encontro amoroso com Leon Brian possa ajudar na investigação.

Duo levantou-se alterado ao ouvir as palavras de Heero. Ele não estava indo em um encontro amoroso e nem havia enlouquecido como parecia imaginar seu parceiro.

- Como ousa insinuar que eu...- parou Duo antes que pudesse dizer algo que viria a se arrepender mais tarde. – Não estou saindo num encontro amoroso, já disse que ele não faz meu tipo...

- Isso não parece incomodá-lo. – rebateu Heero. – Uma vez que se recusa a usar escutas. Na certa não quer que eu descubra que você está mais envolvido por ele do que admite.

Duo olhou indignado, ele não poderia usar escutas, a menos que quisesse ter seu disfarce descoberto, pois tinha quase certeza de que Leon tentaria beijá-lo e tudo que não precisava era ter alguma escuta descoberta no processo.

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso. – disse Duo pegando sua jaqueta disposto a ir para casa e se trocar.

Heero viu Duo sair aborrecido e bateu com a cabeça na mesa, antes de sair atrás do americano, viu-o junto aos elevadores e correu para alcançá-lo. Duo entrou no elevador e apertou o andar do estacionamento, vendo Heero vir correndo em sua direção, as portas fecharam-se e ele suspirou aliviado pelo japonês não ter entrado.

Heero praguejou por não ter sido rápido o suficiente, correndo em direção as escadas, pulando os degraus a fim de chegar ao estacionamento antes que Duo fosse para casa, chegou ao local no exato momento, em que o americano deixava a garagem com o carro. Suspirou cansado colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos, talvez tivesse sido melhor assim, os dois estava com a cabeça quente era melhor deixar os ânimos esfriarem antes de voltarem a se falar.

Enquanto isso precisava providenciar proteção para Duo, por nada nesse mundo deixaria acontecer algo ao americano, não se estivesse ao seu alcance impedir.

0000000000..0.00 Fim_Flashback ..0.000000000

Duo ficou pensando se a atitude de Heero era movida por algum outro sentimento além da preocupação para consigo. Seu coração lhe dizia que sim, enquanto outra parte sua, talvez a razão lhe dissesse que estava apenas se iludindo. Sentiu um toque em seu ombro e encontrou o olhar fascinado de Leon sobre si. Sorriu sentindo-o beijar sua mão e um arrepio subir por seu braço.

- Você está perfeito – disse Leon. – Espero não tê-lo feito esperar muito?

- Acabei de chegar. – mentiu Agathos. – Onde vamos? – perguntou procurando fazê-lo parar de encará-lo como a última bolacha do pacote.

- Primeiro ao Versalhes, depois ao Momentai. – respondeu Leon, soltando a mão de Agathos e tocando-o na cintura de forma a guiá-lo até seu carro. – Você vai gostar acredite.

Agathos sorriu deixando-se ser conduzido, tinha algumas dúvidas quanto a apreciar qualquer lugar na companhia de Leon Brian, entretanto era tarde demais para voltar a atrás. Ele tinha uma noite inteira para descobrir mais sobre o contrabandista, e nunca mais voltar a sair com o mesmo.

* * *

Heero viu Duo entrar no carro de Leon Brian e foi tomado por um sentimento de derrota e frustração, por não poder impedir a situação em si. Pegou o celular discando um número, antes de desligá-lo esse era o sinal para que os demais começassem a se mover, seguiu em direção ao seu veiculo, imaginando o quão longa seria a noite, antes que soubesse que Duo se encontrava seguro e sozinho em sua própria cama.

* * *

Alta madrugada:

Agathos entrou no apartamento de Leon Brian, varreu os olhos pelo lugar, estranhando os vários pacotes de tamanhos diferentes espalhados pela sala. Leon sorriu envergonhado, ao notar o olhar de Agathos para a bagunça da sala, ele havia se esquecido completamente disso.

- Desculpe pela bagunça, ainda não tive tempo para colocar tudo em seu devido lugar. – disse Leon, procurando tirar alguns pacotes do caminho. – Me mudei há pouco tempo, e com o trabalho não tivesse tempo para arrumar.

- Eu entendo.

Disse Agathos pegando um dos pacotes para colocá-lo em um canto, tendo o mesmo retirado abruptamente de suas mãos. Leon não pode impedir-se de literalmente arrancar a caixa da mão de Agathos, ao vê-lo pegá-la. Notou o olhar surpreso de Agathos e sorriu procurando disfarçar sua atitude.

- Desculpe, você não veio até aqui para me ajudar a arrumar a casa. Posso oferecer algo, um café, vinho? – perguntou aproximando-se de Agathos que o encarava estranhamente.

- Um vinho seria agradável. – respondeu Agathos por fim. Sentando-se no sofá que era o único local que não possuía caixas.

- Em, um segundo – disse Leon caminhando até a cozinha.

Agathos olhou ao redor, estreitando os olhos, havia pelo menos uns vinte a trinta pacotes de diversos tamanhos espalhados pela sala, havia conseguido ler o remetente do pacote que Leon tirara de sua mão e de outros cinco e sua maioria vinha de Mylhrenis. Olhou para a parede, vendo alguns diplomas dependurados, bem como notou a ausência de fotos na estante, que tinha diversos livros, sua maioria de engenharia mecânica. Ouviu Leon falar consigo e respondeu levantando-se e caminhando até onde o mesmo se encontrava, retirou a jaqueta colocando-a numa das cadeiras.

Vislumbrou um pacote pequeno e utilizou-se de suas habilidades como ladrão para escondê-lo num dos bolsos do casaco sem que Leon visse no momento em que o contrabandista aproximou-se com duas taças.

- Obrigado – disse Agathos ao receber uma taça de vinho branco. Retornando para o sofá na companhia de Leon.

Começaram a conversar sobre assuntos aleatórios e comuns, não vendo o tempo passar. Leon já se encontrava na quarta taça de vinho, enquanto ele ainda se encontrava na primeira, havia bebido um pouco no restaurante e também na boate, mas não o suficiente para obscurecer seus sentidos.

Agathos sorriu diante de um comentário, sentindo-se desconcertado com o olhar de Leon sobre si e desviou o olhar, sentindo-o aproximar-se e retirar a taça de vinho de sua mão. Sentiu sua respiração parar diante da proximidade e fechou os olhos ao senti-lo roçar os dedos em seu rosto, num carinho suave que conseguiu minar sua resistência por completo. Suas bocas se encontraram num ato instintivo e os lábios se encaixaram naturalmente. Agathos deixou que Leon percorresse seus lábios com a língua, admirado diante da suavidade do gesto.

Apartou os lábios deixando que Leon explorasse sua boca. Ele sentiu que o outro o reclinava no sofá e não fez nada para detê-lo, sendo tomado por um prazer que jamais imaginou sentir. Mal se dando conta de que cedia as caricias que o outro lhe proporcionava.

Podia sentir as mãos de Leon tocando-o avidamente incapaz de conter-se. Um murmúrio de prazer ecoou de seus lábios, fazendo Brian apartar o beijo, entretanto o mesmo continuou a excitar Agathos com pequenos beijos pelo rosto e na curva do pescoço, fazendo com que o mesmo se sentisse abandonado num redemoinho de sensações novas.

Agathos sentiu Leon sugar seu pescoço antes de morder levemente o fazendo gemer, segundos antes de pedir para parar, como se finalmente voltasse à razão.

- Pare. – pediu Agathos angustiado, sentindo finalmente Leon afastar-se.

Ele levantou-se assustado, levando a mão aos lábios diante do que quase deixara acontecer. Sentia seu corpo inteiro tremendo e ainda podia sentir os toques de Leon, seus beijos e a forma como se rendera a eles, ao mesmo tempo em que apreciara sentira-se vazio, pelo simples fato de que um rosto veio-lhe a mente no momento e não era do homem que o tocava.

- Desculpe Agathos. – tentou desculpar-se Leon ao ver o desespero nos olhos ametistas.

- Não...tudo bem...eu...

Agathos não sabia o que dizer, nem se havia algo a ser dito. A única certeza que tinha era de que precisava ir. Ele voltou-se para Leon que se encontrava de pé, aguardando que dissesse algo. Tentou sorrir, mas o sorriso não veio.

- Eu é que peço desculpas. Eu achei que podia, mas...

- Eu entendo. – disse Leon aproximando-se e tocando-o suavemente no braço, vendo o outro se retrair ao seu toque.

Ele podia ver o quão era difícil para o grego, não imaginava o que se passava em sua mente, mas podia sentir que o mesmo se encontrava abalado.

- Eu vou levá-lo para casa. – disse Leon, vendo Agathos balançar a cabeça, enquanto pegava a jaqueta descartada na cadeira.

- Não eu prefiro, pegar um taxi se não se importa. – disse ele, vestindo a jaqueta com cuidado e se encaminhando na direção da porta.

- Tem certeza?

Agathos sacudiu a cabeça, despedindo-se rapidamente como se fugisse, o que não estava longe da verdade. Leon viu Agathos entrar no elevador e acenar, fechando a porta e encostando-se nela, fechou os olhos sentindo a inebriante sensação de ter tido mesmo que por poucos minutos o grego em seus braços e sob seu toque.

Duo chegou à rua, olhando em ambas as direções antes de descer a quadra correndo, sentia-se perdido e sufocado. Ele parou numa esquina, completamente aturdido, em poucos segundos um carro preto sem placa parou a seu lado, e a porta abriu-se. Ouviu alguém chamá-lo e entrou dentro do veiculo, mal vendo quem era o motorista, apenas registrando o fato de que o conhecia, mas não saberia dizer quem era.

Trowa estranhou o silêncio de Duo, parecia que o americano estava em choque para não dizer o mínimo, perguntou ao amigo se o mesmo estava bem, recebendo apenas um menear de cabeça o que o fazia pensar que o companheiro não se encontrava bem. Não fazia a mínima idéia do que havia acontecido na casa de Leon Brian, mas o que quer que houvesse acontecido havia abalado Maxwell.

Entrou em contato com Heero imediatamente, em dúvida sobre o que fazer, informando de que estava com o americano, uma vez que o japonês havia deixado claro que deveriam avisá-lo tão logo pegassem Duo.

_- Como ele está?_ – perguntou Heero.

_- Fisicamente diria que bem._ – respondeu Trowa sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

Heero ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos, precisava saber o que acontecera exatamente no apartamento de Leon, uma vez que Duo não havia usado nenhuma escuta. E por mais que desejasse saber o que havia acontecido talvez fosse melhor mandar o americano para casa, sabia que o mesmo deveria estar cansado, uma vez que já era quase quatro da manhã e o antigo 02 estava acordado a pelo menos 48 horas. Ele mesmo sentia-se cansado, uma vez que fizera questão de vigiar o encontro de Duo e Leon pessoalmente, mesmo tendo deixado Wufei, Trowa e outros três agentes na cola de Maxwell.

_- Eu estou a caminho da sede, leve Duo para casa. Você e Wufei descansem o restante da equipe deve manter suas posições. Veremo-nos amanhã à tarde._ – disse Heero.

_- Está bem._ – respondeu Trowa, fazendo o caminho para a casa de Duo.

* * *

Pouco tempo depois:

Duo suspirou cansado, ele já estava olhando o teto de seu quarto a pelo menos duas horas, e não havia conseguido dormir. Trowa o havia deixado em casa por ordens de Heero a pelo menos três horas atrás, olhou para o relógio que marcava quase sete da manhã e sabia que não conseguiria dormir, pelo menos não ali. Levantou-se abrindo a gaveta de cabeceira pegando seu kit, caminhando até a entrada deixando seu apartamento e seguindo para o de Heero. Pouco se importando de estar usando apenas as calças do pijama e com os cabelos soltos.

Colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha se ajoelhando em frente à fechadura do apartamento do japonês e usando suas ferramentas para entrar. O apartamento encontrava-se mergulhado no silêncio, fechou a porta atrás de si e seguiu em direção ao quarto do japonês. Podia ouvir a respiração suave dele e aproximou-se da cama, subindo nela e encostando-se no parceiro.

Heero pode sentir o som de alguém em sua casa, e levou à mão a pistola embaixo do travesseiro, pode ouvir o som de passos, seguirem em direção a seu quarto e ouviu a porta abrir-se dando passagem a alguém. Procurou prestar atenção a presença, ouvindo o invasor subir na cama e encostar-se nele, sabendo imediatamente quem o mesmo era.

- Heero.

Duo chamou o japonês ciente de que o mesmo não estava dormindo, duvidava muito que o parceiro houvesse perdido completamente seu treinamento que o deixava alerta ao menor ruído.

Heero recolocou a trava em sua pistola, antes de virar-se para Duo, que se aninhou imediatamente em seus braços. Podia sentir o corpo do americano tremendo, e o abraçou firmemente contra ele.

- Quer conversar? - perguntou Heero.

Duo permaneceu em silêncio, tentando reorganizar seus pensamentos, antes de dizer alguma coisa, nem ao menos sabia por que havia ido procurar o japonês, afinal nem sabia o que ele procurava.

- Duo?. – chamou Heero estranhando o silêncio, antes de ouvir o americano falar.

- Você sabe que eu...fui a casa de Leon. – disse Duo.

- Eu sei.

- Ele...ele me beijou. – disse Duo sentiu o corpo de Heero ficar tenso.

- Ele o forçou? – perguntou Heero, mesmo sabendo que não ouviria tal afirmação.

- Não, eu...deixei que me beijasse...que me tocasse– disse Duo, erguendo a cabeça para olhar nos olhos de Heero antes de continuar. – Na verdade...eu...eu não sei o que senti. – pausou Duo tentado chegar a uma conclusão sem sucesso. – Eu me sinto confuso Heero. – confessou Duo.

- Confuso com o quê? – perguntou Heero procurando se controlar diante do fato de saber que Duo deixara Leon tocá-lo.

- Por ter deixado ele me beijar...por ter apreciado seu toque...por ter...

Heero podia sentir o colapso nos olhos e na fala de Duo, podia sentir o quão perdido e confuso seu parceiro se encontrava, ele tocou a face do americano, fazendo-o agarrar-se a si quase com desespero.

- O que o atormenta? – perguntou Heero mantendo os olhos presos nos do americano.

- O fato de que, por mais que eu tenho gostado...eu odiei cada momento, pois não eram os toques dele ou seus lábios que eu desejava. – disse Duo.

Heero sentiu sua respiração falhar, diante das palavras de Duo, seu coração batia rápido e obrigou-se a indagar o que poderia fazer para ajudá-lo, ouvindo sua voz sair baixa e solidária.

- O que posso fazer por você?

- Apenas abrace-me e me deixe saber que está aqui. – pediu Duo.

- Pelo tempo que precisar. – disse Heero.

Apertando-o em seus braços, ouvindo em silêncio o choro angustiado de Duo, ele não sabia o que fazer ou dizer para aliviar a confusão que o americano sentia, tudo que podia fazer por ele era abraçá-lo e esperar que isso fosse suficiente para acalmá-lo.

* * *

Heero olhou para Duo que acabara adormecendo em seus braços, ele olhou para o relógio de cabeceira que marcava perto das oito da manhã. Fechou os olhos pensando sobre o que havia acontecido. Nunca vira Duo tão angustiado, era evidente que o que havia ocorrido entre seu parceiro e Leon Brian havia mexido com o americano.

Não sabia exatamente o que poderia fazer a respeito, mas era fato de que o que Duo precisasse dele, o mesmo teria. Decidiu permanecer ali por mais algumas horas, a fim de deixá-lo descansar um pouco, não precisariam ir aos Prevents antes das duas da tarde, por isso não havia necessidade de negar há Duo o descanso que o mesmo necessitava.

A afirmação de que Duo deixara Leon tocá-lo e de que o mesmo sentira-se receptivo ao contrabandista durante alguns momentos o atormentava, mesmo sabendo que o beijo poderia acontecer. Sabia que era um erro deixar Duo prosseguir, havia notado que seu parceiro parecia abalado por Leon, ainda assim permitiu que o americano seguisse com o encontro. Embora isso não minimizasse o fato de que não havia gostado de saber que outro o havia tocado.

Outro que não era ele.

* * *

Duo remexeu-se sentindo como se o mundo inteiro se encontrasse sobre seus ombros. Abriu os olhos, relutante e sentou piscando ao ver onde se encontrava: Na cama de Heero. Levou a mão ao rosto, ao lembrar-se da noite anterior, sentindo-se mal, afastou as cobertas rapidamente correndo para o banheiro, despejando no vaso seu mal estar.

Heero entrou no quarto no instante que Duo corria para a suíte, ele colocou a bandeja sobre a cômoda seguindo para o banheiro vendo-o vomitar, pegou uma toalha cobrindo-lhe os ombros que tremiam. Ajoelhou-se atrás dele, fazendo-o sentar-se em seu colo tão logo o mesmo terminara, abraçando-o até que o mesmo parasse de chorar.

Duo fungou envergonhado por ter chorado na frente de Heero, nem ao menos sabia porque chorara, esfregou o rosto na camisa do japonês, aspirando seu perfume antes de tentar se afastar.

Heero soltou Duo tão logo, o mesmo fez menção de se levantar. Ajudou-o a se erguer e deixou o banheiro ciente de que o mesmo precisava de um tempo a sós antes de encará-lo.

Duo trançou os cabelos, lavou o rosto e a boca, sentindo-se horrível. Ele havia simplesmente desabado duas vezes na frente de Heero, não sabia com que cara olharia para o parceiro, mas sabia que de nada adiantaria permanecer trancado ali, ainda mais porque não se encontrava em sua casa, mas sim na do japonês.

Olhou-se mais uma vez, antes de respirar fundo e deixar o banheiro. Como imaginava Heero o aguardava, sentado na beirada da cama, viu-o olhar em sua direção e bater a mão suavemente no colchão convidando-o a se sentar.

Duo sentou-se ao lado de Heero deixando que seu ombro tocasse o do parceiro. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos, sendo que o oriental foi o primeiro a falar.

- Acho...que você deveria tirar uma licença. Pelo menos até se recuperar. – disse Heero não imaginando que fazer tal sugestão o machucaria tanto por dentro.

Ele olhou para o japonês segurando sua mão, ele não queria se afastar sabia que se ficasse em casa não conseguiria parar de pensar e isso era o que menos queria.

- Eu estou bem. – disse Duo certo de que Heero não acreditaria. – Além do mais estamos no meio de uma missão, não posso simplesmente fugir.

- Você não está bem. – disse firmemente Heero tocando o rosto de Duo com a outra mão. - O que aconteceu na casa de Leon. – pausou ele fechando os olhos tentando não deixar que seus sentimentos interferissem. - O abalou, não acho que deva aproximar-se dele novamente.

Duo sorriu diante da preocupação nos olhos do japonês, sabia que o mesmo estava preocupado com sua saúde mental e não poderia sentir-se mais agradecido por isso, mas não mudava o fato de que ele precisava seguir adiante. O que significava continuar na missão e encontrar-se com Leon.

- Acredite. Eu vou ficar bem, se você estiver comigo. – disse Duo.

Heero fechou os olhos sabendo que nada mudaria a decisão de seu parceiro, ele abraçou o americano beijando o alto de sua cabeça, ouvindo-o suspirar satisfeito de encontro a seu pescoço, diante de suas palavras.

- Sempre que precisar. – sussurrou Heero.

Duo sorriu e beijou o queixo de Heero, afastando-se do japonês, olhando para a bandeja sobre a cômoda, levantou-se e aproximou-se dela.

- É pra mim? – perguntou Duo beliscando o conteúdo da bandeja, e pegando a xícara de café.

Heero aproximou-se pegando a outra xícara, sentando-se na beirada da cama. Sendo acompanhado de Duo que trouxe a bandeja, colocando-a entre os dois. Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns, antes de Heero informar sobre a reunião de logo mais, fazendo com que o americano se lembrasse do que havia visto e conseguido na casa de Leon Brian.

- Temos uma reunião às duas da tarde na Sede.

- Não sei se você notou. – disse Duo apontando para o relógio. - Mas já são duas e meia. – disse Duo brincalhão.

- Eu sei, avisei que íamos nos atrasar. Temos meia hora para nos arrumar.

- O que você disse para justificar nosso atraso? – perguntou Duo tomando mais um gole de café e colocando a xícara de volta a bandeja.

- Não disse nada. – afirmou Heero levantando-se e abrindo o armário para pegar uma muda de roupa.

- Eu vi algo bem interessante na casa de Brian. – disse Duo ganhando a atenção de Heero. – Dezenas de pacotes, alguns de Mylhrenis, eu surrupiei um deles, está lá em casa.

- Qual foi à justificativa dele, para a presença dos pacotes? – perguntou Heero pegando o celular e discando para um número.

- Que havia acabado e se mudar pro apartamento e não havia conseguido terminar de arrumar as coisas.

Heero ficou pensando sobre o que isso significava, enquanto aguardava que a ligação fosse completada.

_- Simons, qual a situação? _– perguntou Heero querendo saber sobre Leon Brian.

_- Ele ainda não saiu, senhor. _– informou o agente.

_- Me informe assim que ele sair. _– disse Heero encerrando a ligação e discando para outro número

Duo pegou a bandeja, levando-a para a cozinha e lavando a louça. Retornou para o quarto, a fim de avisar Heero que estava indo para casa se arrumar, ouvindo-o se despedir de alguém ao celular.

Heero voltou-se para Duo, encarando-o durante alguns segundos, antes de começar a trocar-se e informá-lo sobre as providências que tomou a cerca do que o americano lhe comunicou.

- Une vai pedir um mandato, para que Wufei possa entrar na casa de Leon e verificar as caixas, isso se elas ainda estiverem lá. – informou Heero vestindo uma blusa preta. – Simons vai informar o momento que Brian sair, quando ele sair nós entramos.

- Ok, eu vou trocar de roupa, nos encontramos no estacionamento. Importa-se se formos no seu carro? – perguntou Duo caminhando para a porta.

- Não, tem meia hora para se arrumar, se não vai sozinho.

Duo acenou deixando o quarto e apartamento de Heero na direção do seu, ele entrou seguindo diretamente para o quarto, pegando uma muda de roupa, no caso de ter de seguir Leon novamente e o uniforme que usava no shopping. Entrou no banheiro tomando uma ducha rápida, e vestindo o uniforme, pegou sua mochila colocando outras duas peças de roupa e o pacote que pegara na casa de Brian. Verificou o relógio vendo que passara em vinte minutos do horário que Heero dissera, praguejou baixinho, correu pelo corredor, saindo e trancando o apartamento, encontrando o japonês esperando-o no elevador.

- Está atrasado. – informou Heero chamando o elevador, olhando para o uniforme de Duo, mas não dizendo nada.

- Desculpe. – pediu Duo sorrindo

Heero apertou o botão para o estacionamento, pegando o celular quando mesmo tocou.

_- Yuy falando._

_- Ele acabou de sair senhor. _– informou o agente de campana.

_- Wufei já deve estar chegando, Andrews vai seguir Brian, mantenha sua posição e fique atento se alguém desconhecido chegar e sobre qualquer movimentação na casa de Brian. Aguarde a chegada de Chang, ele dirá o que fazer. _

_- Sim senhor._

Heero encerrou a ligação olhando para Duo, que meneou a cabeça. O mandato deveria chegar quase ao mesmo tempo, que Chang, uma vez que Une havia dito que não seria difícil conseguir um. A informação dada por Duo tinha que ser verificada antes que Leon se livrasse das caixas, esperava apenas que tivessem tempo para fazê-lo.

* * *

Sede dos Prevents:

Heero e Duo chegaram aos Prevents e se dirigiram imediatamente a sala da Comandante, Trowa já se encontrava presente, bem como Stuart e Arthur. Duo estranhou a ausência de Ewa e olhou para Yuy que ignorou o olhar do parceiro, sentando-se e colocando os outros agentes a par da situação até o momento.

- Neste momento Wufei e uma equipe se encontram no apartamento de Leon Brian, verificando uma informação dada pelo agente Scythe, no seu contato com o contrabandista na noite passada.

- Agente Scythe. – chamou Une. – Poderia descrever exatamente o que viu na casa de Leon Brian? – pediu a Comandante Une.

- Perfeitamente Comandante. – respondeu Duo. – Havia uma boa quantidade de pacotes, calculo uns vinte a trinta, pelo menos os que se encontravam visíveis. Dos cinco que consegui ver o endereço, sua maioria vinha de Mylhrenis, mas havia endereços de Santhynuos e Ganthunos.

Informou Duo entregando a caixa que trouxera da casa de Leon a Une que verificou o remetente. Ela franziu o rosto diante do endereço, uma vez que Ganthunos não fazia parte dos países suspeitos de contrabando. Une abriu o pacote, encontrando muito bem protegido um objeto de tamanho diminuto, aparentemente de metal, em formato de meia lua com pequenos orifícios e reentrâncias.

A primeira vista parecia algo insuspeito, mas não para três dos agentes presentes. O primeiro a intuir sobre o que poderia ser o objeto, foi Heero, embora o mesmo não quisesse admitir que estivesse certo sobre suas suspeitas. Os olhos de Duo se estreitaram diante da pequena peça, ele sabia que já havia visto algo semelhante em algum lugar, embora não conseguisse atinar onde e quando. Tentou associar em sua memória a peça, prendendo o ar e soltando uma exclamação ao identificá-la.

- Oh meu Deus!.

- É. – respondeu simplesmente Trowa ao ouvir a exclamação de Duo a cerca do objeto.

Une olhou para os três agentes que pareciam surpresos diante do conteúdo do pacote, que se encontrava em posse do contrabandista Leon Brian.

- Por um acaso vocês sabem o que vem a ser isso? – perguntou Une sendo respondida pelo líder da equipe.

- Nós costumávamos de chamá-lo de M.E.D.P. – respondeu Heero.

- M.E.D.P? – perguntou Arthur

- É uma sigla para Mecanismo Estabilizador de Potência. – respondeu Duo, olhando para Une, que observava o objeto em suas mãos.

- Na verdade essa é apenas uma das partes dele. – disse Trowa.

Une olhou para os ex-pilotos gundam, finalmente compreendendo o que o objeto em si significava, ainda assim necessitava de confirmação verbal para seus temores.

- Não me diga... – começou Une não terminando a frase, mas deixando para que os três respondessem.

- Essa. – apontou Heero. – E uma das partes da peça principal que o sistema de armas que nossos Gundam utilizavam. Ela foi desenvolvida pelos cientistas, em suas últimas modificações.

A Comandante dos Prevents fechou os olhos diante do que ouviu, não estava lidando apenas com contrabando de tecnologia, mas com algo muito pior e com conseqüências ainda mais graves.

- Agente Wing, contate imediatamente o Agente Dragon, mande que anote todos os remetentes, vou contatar todos os agentes que temos próximos aos endereços. Ele não deve retirar nenhum pacote. A casa de Leon Brian será vigiada vinte quatro horas, eu quero saber para quem vão os pacotes e o que pretendem com eles.- ordenou Une. – Em hipótese alguma aqueles pacotes deveram ser perdidos de vista. Estão dispensados.

Heero meneou a cabeça levantando-se para cumprir as ordens dadas pela Comandante. Os agentes se retiraram da sala e Yuy deu a cada um, ordens a serem cumpridas o quanto antes.

- Agentes Eagle e Hawk sigam para o shopping e vigiem Leon Brian. – ordenou Heero, vendo os agentes assentirem e partirem voltou-se para Trowa, enquanto pegava o celular para ligar para Chang. – Agente Arms, entre em contato com o agente Sand e informe-o da situação, peça que ele pressione os ministros até que eles nos dêem o que queremos.

Trowa meneou a cabeça e partiu ciente de que Quatre gostaria muito de pressionar os ministros, o árabe estava apenas aguardando a ordem de Yuy para fazê-lo uma vez que os mesmos se encontravam relutantes em colaborar.

Duo viu os agentes partirem e seguiu Heero que seguia pelo corredor em direção aos elevadores, ficou pensando nos novos rumos da missão, diante do que descobriram. Uma parte sua se recusava a aceitar o fato de que Leon estava possivelmente contrabandeando peças de móbile suits, com o intuito de montá-los para alguma finalidade que certamente não era a de promover a paz.

Heero entrou no elevador seguido por Duo, notou o olhar do mesmo e procurou não pensar em quem possivelmente seu parceiro estava pensando. Estava estranhando a demora de Wufei em atender a ligação, quando finalmente a voz do chinês soou do outro lado da linha.

- _Dragon falando._

_- Qual a situação agente? _– perguntou Heero.

_- Foi como o agente Scythe informou, encontramos sessenta pacotes no total, havia mais nos outros cômodos, a maioria veio de Mylhrenis._

_- Chang anote todos os remetentes, e não retire, repito não retire nenhum dos pacotes do local._

Wufei olhou ao redor, levantando a mão para um dos agentes, para que o mesmo parasse, antes que o mesmo houvesse aberto o pacote.

- _Qual a situação Yuy? _

_- Você não faz idéia. Saiam assim que terminarem, o apartamento deve ser vigiado vinte quatro, devemos permitir que venham retirar os pacotes para que possamos descobrir seus destinatários. Mais tarde explicarei os motivos, por enquanto é somente isso. Manterei contato._

_- Será feito como disse. _

Heero desligou o celular e suspirou, entrando na sala que compartilhavam sendo seguido pelo americano, que o olhou aguardando suas ordens.

Duo estava estranhando o fato de até o momento Heero não ter lhe passado nenhuma ordem, a cerca de Leon Brian, uma vez que ele deveria ir para o shopping, onde imaginava estar à agente Flowers.

- Alguma recomendação sobre Leon? – perguntou Duo, uma vez que Heero não dizia nada e ele precisava assumir sua posição.

- A agente Flowers e o agente Fox, já estão no quiosque no shopping. – informou Heero.

Ele havia ligado para o agente Fox enquanto Duo dormia, e mandado o para assumir o lugar do americano. Sabia que o mesmo não gostaria da idéia, por isso estava aguardando a indagação que logo viria.

- Como assim o agente Fox? – perguntou Duo não compreendendo o que o japonês queria dizer com isso.

- Você não vai trabalhar esses dias. – informou Heero abrindo a gaveta de sua mesa.

- Mas você não pode fazer isso. – disse Duo segurando o braço de Heero. – Não pode simplesmente...- tentou dizer, sendo interrompido

- Você não está em condições de encontrá-lo. – disse Heero friamente. - Além do mais você vai seguir Rayn Nolan, depois do que você trouxe, sabemos que não são equipamentos tecnológicos o que eles estão contrabandeando. E isso é uma ordem.

Duo encarou Heero durante alguns minutos, batendo o pé, tentando aceitar a decisão dele, mesmo a contra gosto, pegou sua mochila e saiu da sala seguindo para o vestiário, a fim de tirar a roupa que usava no shopping, por uma mais propicia.

Heero soltou a respiração que não sabia que havia prendido ao ver Duo seguir caminho em direção aos banheiros, na verdade imaginava que o americano iria reclamar mais quando recebesse suas ordens, felizmente isso não acontecera. Ele sentou-se na cadeira em frente a sua mesa, ponderando em sua decisão, sabia que era o melhor no momento. Não podia deixar Duo em contato com Brian, pelo menos não até que o mesmo se sentisse mais seguro, e não estava se referindo apenas a seu parceiro, mas também a si mesmo.

* * *

Duo entrou nos banheiros trocando sua roupa por outra que lhe permitisse seguir Rayn discretamente, olhou-se no espelho colocando um boné aparentemente preto, não sabia se deveria sentir-se aborrecido com Heero ou aquecido pelo fato do mesmo sentir-se preocupado com sua saúde emocional. Suspirou frustrado deixando que um sorriso brotasse discretamente em seus lábios, ao lembrar-se da forma como o parceiro agira com ele pela manhã.

Yuy agira com tanta ternura e zelo, algo que a maioria das pessoas jamais pensaria ser possível, mas apenas ele. Sempre soube que seu parceiro era capaz de expressar os mais variados tipos de sentimentos e sentia-se afortunado pelo japonês os ter mostrado a ele no momento que mais precisava de apoio. Por isso sabia que ficar aborrecido com as ordens dele, seria o mesmo que desprezar seus cuidados. Suspirou profundamente deixando o vestiário a fim de cumprir as ordens do líder da equipe, seguir Rayn Nolan como se fosse sua sombra.

* * *

Heero entrou em contato com a agente Flowers e o agente Fox, para comunicá-los de que Maxwell estaria seguindo um suspeito e não assumiria sua posição no quiosque, disse por alto o resultado do encontro de Duo e Brian, omitindo o colapso emocional do americano. Deixou ordens para que ambos vigiassem Leon Brian, mas que evitassem contato com ele e qualquer outro que tivesse relação com a loja.

Ele desligou o celular, fechando os olhos sentindo uma pontada de dor de cabeça. Levantou-se caminhando em direção ao estacionamento, ele precisava ir ao shopping e aproveitaria para levar Duo. Abriu a gaveta pegando sua arma e se encaminhado para a porta, esperava apenas que Samantha fizesse como ordenara, caso Leon Brian procurasse por Agathos Thánatos.

* * *

Shopping Jardim de Jade – 20:00hs:

O shopping estava bem movimentado para um domingo à noite, até mesmo no quiosque, quase não tiveram muito tempo para descansar.

Ewa entregou duas caixas pequenas a uma senhora sorrindo, voltando-se para Shion, que estava substituindo Agathos, ela virou-se por um momento encontrando Leon Brian vindo na direção deles. Fingiu não vê-lo tocando no braço de Shion, que se voltou para ela, no momento em que Leon chegou ao quiosque. Ele sorriu para o inglês, perguntando se podia ajudá-lo, tratando-o como um cliente, mesmo sabendo quem o outro era na verdade.

- Boa noite senhor, posso ajudá-lo com algo? – perguntou Shion solicito.

- Na verdade...- começou Leon voltando-se para Ewa. – Eu queria saber de Agathos, não o vi hoje.

- Na verdade ele avisou que não vinha, disse que estava indisposto e a agência deu três dias de dispensa para ele. – informou Ewa conforme as instruções que recebera. – Shion vai ficar no lugar dele, até o mesmo se recuperar.

Samantha notou o olhar de Leon tornar-se preocupado diante de suas palavras, e olhou para Shion que encarava Brian com um olhar analítico, que mudou antes que o mesmo notasse seu olhar, vendo-o voltar-se novamente para Ewa.

- Você teria o telefone de Agathos? – perguntou Leon ansioso.

- Desculpe, mas eu não sei. – desculpou-se Ewa com pesar.

- Tudo bem. Se o encontrar...esqueça, obrigado.

Ewa sorriu vendo Leon caminhar para as escadas rolantes ao invés de voltar para a loja. Ela olhou para Shion que sorriu voltando-se para uma mulher com uma criança que se aproximou, suspirou procurando espantar a tremedeira, abaixou-se no quiosque finalmente pegando o celular, aguardou que a pessoa atendesse, colocando-a a par da situação.

* * *

Heero desligou o celular olhando para a imagem de Leon Brian deixando o shopping, sabia que o inglês perguntaria por Duo, Samantha havia agido bem, apesar de ter notado certo nervosismo na voz dela. Mas tarde perguntaria ao agente Fox se Flowers havia se saído bem, por hora sua mente encontrava-se focada no contrabandista.

Ninguém havia aparecido para retirar os pacotes do apartamento de Leon, o que o fazia pensar o que estavam esperando. Quatre havia entrado em contato e não havia dado noticias nada animadoras, ao que parecia não estava sendo fácil convencer os ministros corruptos a se entregarem ou delatarem seus comparsas. A única noticia animadora era a de que o agente Sand, havia informado que não desistiria tão facilmente.

Quanto ao agente Scythe, o mesmo já havia entrado em contato e informado que Rayn Nolan havia encontrado algumas pessoas muito suspeitas, e alguns velhos conhecidos, como o armamentista romeno conhecido apenas como Liver. Se o mesmo estava se encontrando com Rayn as coisas tendiam apenas a piorar. Mandou alguns agentes para a posição onde Duo se encontrara, para que os mesmos seguissem Liver e o capturasse.

Eles tinham um imenso quebra-cabeça em mãos, com apenas as peças que formavam as extremidades já montadas, mas as peças principais que formariam a figura ainda não se encontravam em suas mãos. Sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo, somente não sabia se teriam tempo suficiente para impedir as ações deles, torcia para que a sorte estivesse ao seu lado. Caso contrário uma nova guerra começaria e dessa vez, não tinham mais seus Gundans para lutarem pela paz.

* * *

Em algum lugar da cidade:

Duo olhou para o relógio que marcava quase dez da noite. Parou o carro numa esquina, vendo Nolan se encaminhar para outro estabelecimento de aparência suspeita, esse já era o sétimo em menos de duas horas. Retirou o casaco, vestindo um pulôver branco e pegando uma jaqueta de couro preto jogado no banco de trás, trocou o boné por uma boina grande, escondendo sua trança e deixando a franja, para somente depois deixar o carro, sentindo a noite fria abraçá-lo.

Duo estremeceu diante da rajada de vento, a jaqueta que vestira não era tão quente quanto o casaco, mas não poderia simplesmente entrar no local, vestido com um casaco de moletom. Atravessou a rua correndo, entregando algum dinheiro ao cara da entrada adentrando o estabelecimento.

Assim como o estabelecimento anterior, se encontrava no que parecia ser uma boate de entretenimento masculino, garotas dançavam semi-nuas em postes e jaulas dependuradas. Varreu o lugar com os olhos encontrando Rayn conversando com um homem desconhecido, caminhou até o bar, sentando-se e pedindo um drinque.

Levou a bebida aos lábios, sem se preocupar em realmente beber. Viu o irlandês seguir o homem de cabelos negros e aparência robusta, até uma mesa, onde outros quatro se encontravam bebendo e se divertindo com algumas mulheres que foram dispensadas assim que Nolan sentou-se a mesa. Levantou-se com o intuito de se misturar e se aproximar. Conseguindo chegar perto o suficiente para ouvir uma parte da conversa.

- A montagem começara, assim que todas as peças chegarem. – informou Rayn

- Qual o prazo até termos, um dos suits em funcionamento? – perguntou um dos homens.

- Vai depender da liberação do ministro Racla, os Prevents estão observando, por isso, temos que ser cuidadosos. – informou Rayn. – Mas acredito que em poucas semanas, os senhores já tenham seus suits operacionais.

Os homens riram brindando a isso, fazendo Duo apertar as mãos em punho, continuou a ouvir a conversa, mas eles não haviam dito mais nada que pudesse ajudá-los, eles trocavam apenas informações a cerca de preço e da intervenção dos Prevents junto ao cais. Ouviu Rayn se despedir e retirou-se silenciosamente, deixando a boate e retornando ao carro.

Apertou o abdômen que doía, antes de retirar a boina e a jaqueta, mantendo o pulôver, e buscando o casaco novamente, levou à mão a boca sentindo-se nauseado. Procurou pelo carro alguma barra de cereal não achando nenhuma, não comia nada há quase cinco horas e sentia-se faminto, viu Rayn Nolan sair e suspirou, precisava informar a Heero sobre o ministro, para que verificasse quem era. Ligou o carro discando o número do japonês, colocando o veiculo em movimento para continuar a seguir Nolan.

* * *

Shopping Jardim de Jade – 22:45hs:

Heero observava a movimentação da loja de eletrônicos, os agentes Hawk e Eagles se encontravam em contato com os contrabandistas se fazendo passar por compradores, até o momento tudo estava correndo conforme o planejado. Tinham de ser cautelosos, não havia garantias de que o disfarce deles como fornecedores de peças para móbiles suits não seria descoberto. Afinal o primeiro ministro de Ganthunos, podia muito bem tê-los enganado. Sentiu o celular vibrar e pegou-o vendo o número no visor, atendendo a ligação, ao terceiro toque.

_- Yuy falando._

_- Eu segui Rayn até uma boate, ele encontrou-se com alguns homens._ – disse Duo parando o carro, a poucos metros, ao ver Rayn parar e descer do carro, num posto de gasolina. _– Pelo que entendi, eles estão comercializando Móbiles Suits, ele disse que estão aguardando autorização do Ministro Racla para o embarque das peças que faltam para a montagem._

_- Vou verificar._ – disse Heero olhando para o relógio na parede notando que já passava das dez. _– Vou mandar alguém te render, eu quero que vá a sede e fale com um perito para fazer um retrato falado deles, para que possamos verificar._

_- Tudo bem._ – disse Duo cansado, o que não passou despercebido a Heero.

_- Depois vá para minha casa e descanse. _

_- Sua casa?_ – perguntou Duo sorrindo.

_- Sim, quero um relatório completo_.

_- Sim senhor._ – brincou Duo, ouvindo Heero chamá-lo de baka, antes de encerrar a ligação.

Heero mal notou que sorria, até notar o olhar de Hector sobre si, ele fechou o semblante no mesmo instante fazendo o agente retornar a atenção aos monitores. O líder da equipe ligou para Quatre, se havia alguém capaz de descobrir quem era o tal ministro Racla era o agente Sand. Heero aguardou até o sexto toque antes que a voz de Quatre soasse do outro lado da linha.

_- Diga Heero._

_- Tenho novas ordens, agente Sand._

* * *

Edifício Cherryl -10º andar - 02:35hs:

Duo mal conseguia se mexer e tentou se lembrar onde se encontrava, olhou ao redor, identificando facilmente o local, como sendo o quarto de Heero, lembrava-se de que havia ido para a casa do japonês, conforme o mesmo mandara, contando sobre os passos de Rayn Nolan, mas não se lembrava de como havia ido parar na cama do japonês.

Neste momento Heero entrou no quarto, parecendo aliviado por vê-lo acordado, Duo tentou sentar-se, mas seu corpo não o obedecia sabendo exatamente o que havia de errado com ele.

Heero não saberia colocar em palavras o sentimento que o preencheu ao entrar no quarto e encontrar o olhar de Duo. Na noite anterior o americano havia simplesmente desmaiado no sofá enquanto conversavam, imediatamente ele correra até o parceiro, notando-lhe a palidez, no segundo seguinte ligava para Sally, pedindo que viesse urgentemente a seu apartamento para verificar o estado de Duo. Bem como trouxesse o que achasse necessário, para um possível caso de hipoglicemia.

A médica chegara há pouco mais de alguns minutos, e verificara a pressão, constatando que a mesma se encontrava muito baixa, o que certamente o fizera apagar. O que acarretara a queda de pressão poderia parecer um mistério a qualquer um, mas não para ele que já conhecia há muito tempo seu parceiro, para saber que o mesmo deveria ter esquecido-se de se alimentar adequadamente. Aliado ao fato de que o mesmo tivera de seguir Nolan praticamente por toda cidade.

- Como se sente? – perguntou Heero se aproximando da cama.

Duo piscou suspirando cansado, não sabia que tipo de pergunta era essa, será que Heero não via que estava mal? Ou queria apenas ter certeza de quão mal estava?

- Já estive melhor. – murmurou Duo sentindo-se ainda mais cansado.

- Vou providenciar algo para você comer. – disse Heero, afastando a franja dos olhos de Duo. – Acha que vai conseguir comer sozinho?

- Não. – disse Duo sinceramente.

Heero meneou a cabeça deixando o quarto para providenciar algo que pudesse dar ao parceiro de forma a repor a energia do mesmo, podia imaginar o quão baixo deveria estar os níveis glicémicos de Duo, devido a sua letargia em responder. Como Duo podia ser tão irresponsável, o mesmo poderia ter morrido se Sally não houve aplicado uma injeção intravenosa de glicose na noite anterior, tão logo a informara da possível causa do desmaio do americano.

Duo fechou os olhos tão logo Heero deixara o quarto, sabia muito bem que havia sido relapso por não se alimentar tão logo começou a sentir os primeiros sintomas da queda de açúcar em seu organismo. Primeiro a náusea, seguido do desconforto abdominal, e quando chegara à casa do japonês, frio, languidez e palpitações** [6].**

Heero retornou poucos minutos depois, com uma bandeja, havia um pouco de suco e frutas, uma vez que sabia que seriam facilmente absorvidas e reverteriam rapidamente o quadro**[7]**, pelo menos o suficiente para que Duo pudesse alimentar-se sozinho.

- Desculpe. - pediu Duo tão logo Heero se aproximou da cama, e o ajudou a se sentar.

- Apenas não faça novamente, vê-lo desmaiar porque você se esqueceu de comer, não é algo que eu queira presenciar novamente.

Duo assentiu abrindo a boca para que Heero colocasse o canudo em seus lábios, e pudesse sugar o liquido adocicado. Ele fechou os olhos levando sua mão até a mão do japonês que segurava o copo apertando-a gentilmente, sentindo os lábios quentes e macios beijar-lhe a mão de forma intima, não tendo coragem de olhar nos olhos do japonês e ver o que se passava por sua mente diante de tal gesto.

Heero não sabia o que o levou a beijar a mão de Duo, pareceu-lhe natural tal gesto, embora seu desejo fosse de tomá-lo em seus braços e cuidar do americano para sempre. Ele ajudou Duo a comer, até o parceiro ter forças para fazê-lo sozinho, quando terminou passava das duas da madrugada e ambos precisavam descansar.

- Vou levar isso para a cozinha, porque não toma um banho e dorme. – disse Heero.

- Posso dormir aqui? – perguntou Duo, se referindo a dormir na mesma cama que o japonês.

- Não tinha a menor intenção de deixá-lo ficar em outro lugar. – respondeu Heero deixando o quarto.

Duo levantou-se caminhando até a suíte, vendo que seus objetos pessoais se encontravam na pia, bem como uma muda de roupa. Ele sorriu retirando a calça que vestia e entrando embaixo do chuveiro, deixando que a água morna o ajudasse a pensar e decidir o que fazer sobre o que sentia comprimir seu peito.

* * *

Uma semana depois:

Heero relutantemente, havia finalmente deixado Duo retornar a sua posição no quiosque. O primeiro encontro do americano com Leon, não foi tão difícil quanto imaginava, na verdade havia sido bem tranqüilo, como se o fato de terem se beijado nunca houvesse acontecido. Heero havia ficado apreensivo, embora apenas Maxwell houvesse notado, ele sentiu-se bem mais aliviado, quando o americano lhe disse que o que quer que ele sentisse por Leon Brian havia sumido.

De fato Duo teve que admitir que Heero tinha razão, o tempo que o japonês o deixara afastado do shopping com missão de rastreio e campana, haviam lhe dado tempo suficiente para colocar seus sentimentos em ordem. E lhe dado a certeza de quem desejava em sua vida e essa segurança e certeza devia ao japonês, que havia lhe apoiado e se mantido próximo. Não próximo demais para sentir-se sufocado, mas próximo o suficiente para que fosse ajudado, sem que precisasse pedir.

Duo olhou para o relógio em seu pulso esquerdo, Samantha havia saído para almoçar tinha quase duas horas, pelo horário a ruiva já deveria ter retornado, sentia que alguma coisa estava errada, mas não conseguia saber o que. Ele olhou na direção da câmera de segurança, usando sua mão direita para avisar que algo estava errado.

Heero estava falando com Trowa quando viu Duo virar-se para a câmera e levar a mão direita ao peito e sinalizar o código de perigo. Imediatamente seu olhar procurou pela parceira de Duo na missão, não a localizando no quiosque.

- Onde está à agente Flowers? – indagou Heero a Hector.

- Não sei senhor. – disse o agente. – Senão me engano ela saiu para almoçar.

- Eu vou sair. Procure-a pelas câmeras e me ligue caso a encontre.

Ordenou Heero deixando a sala e se encaminhando rapidamente para a área de alimentação do shopping. Seus olhos vasculharam todo o lugar, encontrando finalmente a agente em companhia de um homem desconhecido. No mesmo instante pegou o celular discando para Hector.

_- Hector, eu quero que você identifique o homem em companhia da agente Flowers, na praça da alimentação. Ela se encontra em frente à loja 12._

_- Obtendo visual._ – informou Hector, localizando a agente e o homem em sua companhia através das câmeras de segurança.

Heero encerrou a ligação, ligando para o celular de Duo, que o atendeu ao primeiro toque.

_- Deixe sua posição e venha a praça de alimentação_. – ordenou Heero. _– Estou no lado leste da praça._

Duo deixou o quiosque lentamente, para não levantar suspeitas, correndo até as escadas assim que estava longe o suficiente para que não vissem sua movimentação, ele desceu até o respectivo andar, encontrando Heero. Aproximou-se colando seu rosto no ombro do parceiro.

- O que houve? – perguntou Duo olhando para onde Heero apontava. – Quem é o cara? – indagou ao notar um homem de aparência suspeita junto com Samantha.

- Não sabemos, Hector esta verificando a imagem dele no banco de dados dos Prevents. – disse Heero, não gostando da inquietação que sentia. – Vá até lá e traga à agente Flowers.

- Ok. – disse ele se afastando de Heero.

Duo caminhou até onde a agente se encontrava. O homem em sua companhia segurava a mão dela de forma intima aparentando que os dois já se conheciam.

- Ewa, você sabia que o seu tempo de almoço já terminou. – disse Duo aparentando aborrecimento e notando que Flowers tinha o olhar estranho.

- Vocês se conhecem? – perguntou o homem.

Ele viu a agente Flowers piscar como se tentasse lembrara-se de algo e sabia que tinham problemas. Rapidamente estendeu a mão ao desconhecido colocando seu melhor sorriso, obrigando o homem a soltar a mão da agente e tomar a sua, sentindo um estranho ardor. Embora sua expressão não demonstrasse qualquer alteração quanto ao sorriso em seu rosto.

- Agathos Thánatos, eu trabalho com a Ewa. E você é? – indagou Duo olhando para o homem, notando que o mesmo desviou o olhar para a agente Flowers, antes de falar, não respondendo a sua pergunta.

- Você é grego? – disse o homem não parecendo acreditar em sua resposta.

- Descendente de grego por parte de pai, mas naturalizado americano. – disse Agathos.

- Chaíro polý**[8]**Agathos. – disse cinicamente o homem, antes de finalmente apresentar-se. - To ónomá mou **[9]**Aguirre Paranhos.

- Polý ikanopoiiménos**[10]**.- respondeu Agathos ciente de que seja lá quem fosse Aguirre se esse fosse seu nome, era perigoso. – Pelo nome você não é grego, apesar de falar muito bem. – sondou Agathos.

- De fato sou espanhol, mas tenho curiosidade por muitas línguas. Digamos que é um hobby. – respondeu Aguirre.

Agathos sorriu diante da microexpressão** [11]** de perturbação presente no rosto do espanhol, fato que olhos não treinados jamais perceberiam, outra observação importante era que para um espanhol Aguirre não possuía sotaque o que ia contra o que o mesmo dizia a cerca de sua nacionalidade. Pois por mais que o mesmo falasse fluentemente inglês, ele não seria tão límpido, haveria sempre uma entonação condizente a origem.

Ele inclinou-se até Ewa e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido que a fez se levantar e tomar-lhe o braço em busca de apoio. Aguirre não pode ouvir o que Agathos disse a ruiva, mas pode notar que o mesmo parecia desconfiar dele.

- Bem Aguirre, nós temos que ir, o quiosque está sem ninguém no momento. – disse Agathos estendendo a mão despedindo-se. Podia sentir o olhar do homem a observá-los e lançou um olhar a agente Flowers que parecia em transe e sonolenta.

Pode ver que Heero não se encontrava mais no mesmo lugar, e caminhou com a agente Flowers até o quiosque, colocando-a sentada numa cadeira e a fazendo olhar dentro de seus olhos, enquanto falava com ela, chegando à conclusão que não desejava.

- Quem era Aguirre? – perguntou Duo.

- Não sei, ele sentou-se a mesa e começou a conversar comigo. – respondeu Samantha tentando manter os olhos abertos.

- Disse a ele algo que não deveria? Algo sobre o que fazemos realmente? – perguntou Duo fechando os olhos diante da resposta e do fato que Flowers começou a chorar.

- Sim, mas eu...não lembro...exatamente o que...é tudo...tão...tão vago.

- Tudo bem. – disse Duo abraçando-a.

Ele afastou-se dela ajeitando as coisas para fechar o quiosque temporariamente, voltou-se para Flowers, levantando-a gentilmente e conduzindo-a em direção aos elevadores, sem notar que era observado.

Seguiram de elevador até o quinto andar como se fossem para o posto médico do shopping, descendo depois pelas escadas até a sala de manutenção, onde Heero e os outros já os aguardavam. Duo a colocou deitada numa estreita cama e sentou-se na cadeira junto a ela. Tentando entender como tudo isso foi acontecer, como ninguém vira Aguirre aproximar-se de Flowers na praça de alimentação?

Duo olhou na direção de Heero que se encontrava ao celular, voltando sua atenção a Hector que aproximou-se deles, mas olhando para a agente Flowers que mantinha o braço esquerdo sobre os olhos, voltando-se então para ele, indagando-o sobre o que havia acontecido.

- O que você acha que aconteceu? – perguntou Hector.

Duo olhou para Samantha admitindo em voz alta o que ele sabia, embora tal verdade não o agradasse nem um pouco.

- Que usaram algum soro da verdade **[12]** com ela. – disse Duo massageando a nuca, enquanto olhava para Heero que não parecia muito satisfeito com o que ouvia, voltando a falar ao celular.

- O que acha que usaram? – perguntou Dawson, o conhecimento que tinha sobre o assunto, era apenas o básico que todos os agentes recebiam durante o treinamento, mas nem de longe imaginaria que poderiam utilizá-lo contra eles numa missão dessas.

Heero encerrou a ligação aproximando-se e prestando atenção a conversa, havia acabado de falar com a Comandante e com Trowa que se encontrava a caminho com uma equipe médica dos Prevents.

Duo levou algum tempo para responder, poderia ser qualquer coisa. Algum tipo de depressor, barbitúricos, até mesmo algum tipo de enteógeneo**[13]**.

- Não sei pode ter sido qualquer droga, algum amobarbital, sodiopentathol ou outra coisa qualquer. – disse Duo pensando como teriam feito para expor Flowers a qualquer uma dessas substâncias. – Injetaram ou ela tomou. – disse para si mesmo tentando achar uma solução.

Qualquer uma das substâncias que dissera, eram acessíveis a pessoas como Aguirre, e não seria difícil para o mesmo criar uma distração para colocar a substância em alguma bebida, ou até mesmo injetá-la diretamente em Flowers sem que a mesma notasse. Duo voltou-se para Heero, talvez ele encontrasse a ponta que desvendasse como Aguirre fizera.

- Heero acha que ele injetou alguma substância nela?

- É possível, não sabemos quanto tempo ele esteve em companhia da agente Flowers. – respondeu Heero, pensando durante alguns segundos antes de perguntar algo que martelava em sua mente. Você disse que ele segurava a mão dela. – disse Heero, vendo Duo afirmar com um movimento de cabeça. - Reparou se ele tinha algum anel ou alguma coisa que poderia esconder uma pequena agulha?

Duo fechou os olhos repassando a cena em sua mente, Samantha encarava os olhos de Aguirre enquanto o mesmo tinha a mão esquerda dela presa entre as suas. Forçou sua mente a lembrar de todos os detalhes, finalmente lembrando-se de que quando o mesmo apertou-lhe a mão, sentiu uma ligeira pontada e um leve ardor. Bem como um anel em seu dedo anelar. O filho da mãe tinha injetado algo nele, por isso o mesmo não dissera seu nome antes de confirmar sua identidade.

- Ele tinha um anel, na mão esquerda. Eu senti quando alguma coisa me picou. – disse Duo, que tinha certeza de que se não houvesse passado por um rígido treinamento durante a guerra e sido submetido a todo tipo de droga ele teria revelado o disfarce.

Heero fechou os olhos pensando durante alguns minutos, não havia mais condições da agente Flowers permanecer na missão, não sabiam o que a mesma havia dito e pelos dados encontrados pela imagem do homem em sua companhia. O mesmo chamava-se Asbed Barkev de origem armênia. O mesmo já havia sido preso por contrabando de armas e tecnologia, e pelo que sabia o mesmo deveria estar cumprindo pena na prisão de L5 e não solto.

Ainda não sabiam o que o mesmo estava fazendo ali, e nem porque estava em liberdade, tudo que havia encontrado e que ele tivera como amigo de cela, um homem conhecido como Burle que possuía ligações com Leon Brian.

- Comuniquei a Comandante Une sobre a situação, ela mandou retirar Flowers da missão, Trowa está vindo pegá-la com a equipe médica, vão levá-la até a sede, vamos tentar descobrir o que ela disse e o quanto eles sabem a nosso respeito.

Duo assentiu suspirando, olhou novamente para o relógio, notando que já eram quase quatro da tarde e ele tinha que retornar a sua posição, antes que começasse a parecer suspeito demais. Ele levantou-se arrumando a gravata e se despedindo.

- Tenho que ir. – disse Duo caminhando até a porta, para ser detido pela mão de Heero em seu braço.

- Tenha cuidado, não sabemos o quanto eles sabem. – disse Heero preocupado.

- Eu terei, prometo. – disse Duo cobrindo a mão de Heero com a sua apertando-a gentilmente, antes que o japonês o soltasse e ele pudesse ir.

Heero assentiu vendo o americano deixar a sala e afastando-se. Ele voltou o olhar a agente Flowers que se encontrava semi-consciente, não estava gostando nada do andamento da missão. Teriam que esperar e ver o que poderia descobrir a cerca de Asbed e seu envolvimento com Leon Brian, por hora tinham que se concentrar em achar um meio de pegá-lo. E manter todos os envolvidos na missão seguros, principalmente Duo.

* * *

Duo retornou ao quiosque, como se nada houvesse acontecido, de relance pode ver que Leon o observava e fingiu que não havia percebido, procurando ajeitar a vitrine, antes de sentar-se junto à caixa registradora e fingir estar preocupado. Não demorou nem cinco minutos e Leon veio em sua direção.

- Agathos.

- Leon. – respondeu Agathos virando-se para o inglês.

- Eu o vi com Ewa. – sondou Leon. – Ela não parecia muito bem.

Duo estreitou os olhos diante da forma como Leon sondava a respeito de sua parceira. Ele suspirou aparentando cansaço e preocupação, antes de falar, ciente de que deveria pensar muito bem em suas palavras, uma vez que ele se encontrava sob o efeito do que Asbed Barkev havia injetado nele.

- Pois é, ela tava demorando e fui atrás dela. – disse Duo respirando um pouco antes de continuar. – Ela tava com um cara lá na praça, o cara parecia meio suspeito sabe.

Agathos balançou a cabeça como se tentasse afastar tal imagem de sua mente, ele podia notar que Leon o observava atentamente, e respirou um pouco, deixando a cadeira e pegando uma garrafa de água antes de continuar. Heero lhe havia ensinado a respirar pausadamente, pegando o máximo de ar e soltando-o aos poucos, de forma a manter o controle sobre sua mente e suas emoções em casos como esses.

- Então eu a trouxe, fiquei com medo do cara ser um maníaco, hoje em dia não se pode confiar em qualquer um. – disse Agathos como se realmente temesse pela integridade de Ewa.

- É verdade. – respondeu Brain enigmaticamente.

- Pois é, ela disse que não estava se sentindo muito bem, então a levei ao posto médico, eles estavam encaminhando-a para um hospital quando a deixei.

- Mas o que ela tinha?

- Eles não sabem. – disse Agathos olhando dentro dos olhos de Leon, por alguns segundos antes de tomar um gole de água desviando o olhar.

- Lamento.

Agathos sorriu e meneou a cabeça, atendendo um casal que se aproximou do quiosque, ele acenou para Leon que se afastou em direção a loja, vendo Asbed Barkev no interior da loja de eletrônicos. Ele sorriu para o casal, sentindo em seu intimo que as coisas seriam mais complicadas de agora em diante.

* * *

Algumas horas depois:

Leon Brian havia ido ao quiosque outras três vezes, querendo saber se precisava de ajuda uma vez que se encontrava sozinho e o movimento se encontrava intenso, agradeceu a oferta, recusando-a alegando que se a empresa soubesse poderia demiti-lo e ele precisava do emprego para pagar as contas. Havia visto Asbed Barkev apenas mais uma vez, depois que retornara ao quiosque após deixar Samantha com Heero.

O armênio havia se aproximado e pedido alguns doces, havia perguntado por Ewa, recebendo a informação de que a mesma estava passando mal e fora para o hospital. Pode notar que o mesmo, desejava obter mais informações, mas Duo o ignorara, o efeito do que quer que Barkev tinha injetado nele, estava se dissipando, e não seria tolo ao deixar que o tocasse novamente permitindo que injetasse algo nele outra vez.

Não sabia se deveria fechar o quiosque e se preparar para seguir Brian ou ir para casa, uma vez que Heero não lhe havia dito nada até o momento. Havia ligado para Hector há duas horas atrás a procura de Yuy, mas recebera a informação de que o japonês havia ido à sede, após receber uma ligação da Comandante.

Faltava pouco mais de uma hora para o fechamento do shopping, por isso decidiu fazer o que sempre fazia nessa hora, começar a arrumar as coisas para fechar o quiosque e se preparar para seguir Brian. Como se fosse chamado viu-o se aproximar com um sorriso e sentiu um estranho cala-frio transpassar seu corpo.

- Se preparando para ir? – perguntou Leon, entregando uma caixa sobre o balcão a Agathos que sorriu agradecendo.

- Estou o movimento está baixo, e não acredito que mais alguém queira comprar alguma coisa. – respondeu ele evitando encarar Leon.

- Posso dar-lhe uma carona? – perguntou Brian, aguardando uma resposta, mas sendo respondido por outra voz, uma fria e ameaçadora.

- Ele terá de recusar. – disse Heero friamente.

Leon virou-se diante da voz, dando de cara com um oriental de olhos frios, mas muito atraente, voltou-se para Agathos que parecia surpreso diante do outro homem, bem como um estranho brilho em seu olhar. No mesmo instante soube que o homem de olhar penetrante e voz fria era alguém especial para Agathos, ele voltou-se para o outro homem repleto de raiva.

- E posso saber quem é você? – perguntou Leon friamente, recebendo um sorriso cínico do outro.

O olhar de Heero cruzou com o de Duo, estendendo a mão a Leon Brian, que se obrigou a aceitar o cumprimento, havia notado a mudança de postura do contrabandista, havia raiva e possessividade presentes em sua voz. Sabia que a raiva era direcionada a ele e a possessividade para Agathos.

- Eu sou Daisuki, Ibiki, um amigo de Agathos. – respondeu ele olhando para Agathos que corou.

Leon observou a interação dos dois, notando que suas suspeitas foram confirmadas, que de fato Agathos sentia-se atraído pelo homem chamado Ibiki, deveria ser o mesmo que o grego dissera ter tido um relacionamento conturbado e pelo qual ainda se sentia ligado. O que o impedia de se envolverem como gostaria. A contra a gosto meneou a cabeça, voltando-se para Agathos.

- Neste caso, numa outra oportunidade então.

- Claro obrigado mesmo assim Leon. – agradeceu Agathos.

Brian sacudiu a mão, caminhando de volta a loja. Olhando para trás uma única vez, vendo que Ibiki o observava, voltou-se para frente decidido a pensar em outros assuntos que não envolviam Agathos Thánatos.

Heero observou Brian até o mesmo entrar na loja, para somente então voltar-se para Duo que o encarava aguardando certamente uma explicação sobre sua presença ali.

- Já temos o resultado do exame de sangue de Samantha. – disse Heero. – Mas vamos falar sobre isso, a caminho da Sede, Une quer falar conosco.

Duo meneou a cabeça, desligando o computador, mas mantendo a vitrine ligada e trancada. Ele fechou o quiosque, seguindo Heero que fez questão de envolvê-lo pela cintura, o fazendo corar e estremecer quando o mesmo cochichou em seu ouvido.

- Ele está nos observando. – disse Heero, sentindo o corpo de Duo estremecer.

Duo olhou para Heero sentindo a respiração dele em seu rosto. Por um segundo fechou os olhos atordoado demais para mantê-los aberto, abrindo-os e sentindo-se ofegante ao sentir um suave toque em seus lábios, vendo Heero afastar-se de si, com os olhos escurecidos.

Heero não soube o que o fizera roçar seus lábios nos de Duo, embora o contato houvesse sido breve foi o suficiente para deixá-lo trêmulo e desejoso por um contato maior e mais profundo, teve de usar de todas as suas forças para não puxá-lo para si e beijá-lo profundamente. Afastou-se dele tomando-lhe a mão e caminhando para pegar o elevador e subir até o estacionamento.

Duo olhou para sua mão e a de Heero juntas, e sorriu diante da sensação reconfortante que o preencheu. Sentiu o japonês apertá-la gentilmente, como se soubesse o que se passava em sua mente. Entraram no elevador continuando de mãos dadas, separando-se apenas quando deixaram o elevador e se dirigiram para o carro do japonês.

- Qual foi o resultado da toxicologia? – perguntou Duo assim que o carro deixou o estacionamento para a rua.

- Nenhum composto conhecido, o técnico acha que é algum composto novo, um novo depressor com certeza. – respondeu Heero mantendo atenção ao trânsito, enquanto dirigia rumo à sede dos Prevents.

- Como está a Samantha? – perguntou Duo.

- Está bem. – respondeu Heero voltando o olhar momentaneamente para Duo, antes de continuar. – Aplicaram nela um psicotônico, acreditam que ela ficara bem em algumas horas.

- Que bom. – disse Duo aliviado.

- E você como se sente? – perguntou Heero aproveitando o fechamento do sinal, para observar melhor o americano.

- Como assim? – perguntou Duo, vendo o olhar de Heero estreitar. – Bem, eu acho, minha mente está mais clara e sinto-me menos letárgico. – respondeu Duo suspirando. – Acho que devo agradecer o treinamento daqueles malucos. – disse Duo se referindo aos homens que criaram os gundam e que os treinaram.

- Em parte. – respondeu Heero colocando o veiculo novamente em movimento. – Mas deve agradecer também ao fato de você ter resistência a substâncias químicas, pois nenhum treinamento poderia torná-lo imune a qualquer tipo de droga, se não tivesse predisposição a isso.

- Você deve ter razão. – respondeu Duo não muito certo.

- Eu sempre tenho razão. – disse Heero cinicamente.

- Convencido. – retrucou Duo sorrindo.

Heero sorriu mantendo o silêncio que se instalou entre eles, não havia dito toda a verdade a Duo quanto a Samantha, a mesma estava bem, na medida do possível, mas não sabia se a mesma ficaria bem no que concerne a sua permanência como agente de campo. Havia omitido de Duo que Une havia interrogado a agente Flowers quanto suas ações, e acabaram por descobrir que a mesma havia revelado bem menos do que imaginavam, por enquanto o disfarce deles não estava de todo comprometido. Embora soubessem que era apenas uma questão de tempo, até que eles fossem descobertos, a prisão de Barkev era um fato já consumado, pelo menos era que o que esperava.

Barton e Chang já estavam de prontidão para capturar o armênio, já tinham seu endereço e o mesmo estava sendo vigiado pelo pessoal de Wufei, desde que deixara o shopping. Estavam apenas esperando seu comando e Asbed seria preso, entretanto ele tinha de encontrar Une juntamente com Duo, mas tão logo a reunião terminasse, ele iria ter com Barkev e o mesmo se arrependeria amargamente por tê-lo conhecido.

* * *

Sede dos Prevents:

Une olhou para os dois agentes a sua frente e sorriu, ela tivera noticias muito animadoras, por parte do agente Sand, o árabe havia conseguido fazer com que três ministros confessassem seus atos ilícitos, bem como delatasse seus comparsas. Os endereços dos remetentes dos pacotes presentes no apartamento de Leon Brian haviam sido verificados pelos agentes, que tinham sido acionados, nos outros países. Bem como confirmado por dois ministros.

Pessoas haviam sido presas e uma grande remessa de peças, havia sido impedida de embarcar, haviam conseguido fazer tudo isso, sem alertar os demais envolvidos, o que lhes dava uma vantagem sobre eles.

Sabia que ainda estavam longe de impedir toda a operação, mas tudo parecia se encaminhar a contento. Havia conversado com agente Flowers e descoberto que a mesma não havia contado muito a Asbed, pelo menos nada que colocasse dúvidas quanto à identidade verdadeira de Agathos Thánatos. O que já não se podia dizer dela mesma. Uma vez que parecia que ela havia dito que era uma agente e somente não revelara a identidade de Duo, pois o mesmo chegara ate ela antes que o pudesse fazê-lo.

- Acredito que o agente Wing, tenha colocado-o a par da situação da agente Flowers? – indagou Une.

- Sim, Comandante. – respondeu Duo. – Ele me disse que ela será afastada da missão, por ter revelado seu disfarce.

- De fato, é possível que sua identidade esteja em parte comprometida, embora o agente Wing. – disse ela olhando para Heero, antes de voltar o olhar novamente a Duo. - Ache que você poderá lidar com qualquer imprevisto por conta da falha da agente Flowers.

Duo olhou para Heero que meneou a cabeça, sentia-se feliz por seu parceiro confiar nele o suficiente para mantê-lo na missão, uma vez que seu disfarce estava sob suspeitas. Afinal se ele andava com Ewa Danika, as chances dele se um agente assim como ela, era grande. Tinha quase certeza de que Asbed esperava que ele também acabasse por revelar sua identidade, ao injetar nele o composto a base de depressores, mas felizmente sua resistência para substâncias químicas o havia salvado.

Heero sabia que havia agido certo, ao deixar que Duo continuasse com seu disfarce, afinal precisavam chegar a todos os envolvidos e de alguma forma sentia que Leon Brian era a chave para pegar todos. Asbed seria detido logo mais e interrogado, obteria do armênio todas as respostas que desejava, nem que pra isso tivesse de retornar a seus tempos de guerra, mas não permitiria que eles começassem a fomentar novas guerras, construindo móbiles suits bem embaixo de seus narizes.

- Bem, o agente Sand conseguiu alguns nomes. – sorriu Une, não querendo imaginar o quanto Quatre havia pressionado os ministros para fazê-los cooperar. – Homens foram detidos e estão sob interrogatório, acredito que tenhamos mais informações amanhã pela manhã. Por hora cada um de vocês deve manter atenção redobrada, uma vez que imprevistos podem ocorrer.

Ambos assentiram cientes de que no momento em que Nolan, Bhoryslav ou qualquer outro da loja de eletrônicos fosse avisado, sob a captura e apreensão do contrabando pelos Prevents, os mesmos fugiriam e talvez não tivessem chances de chegarem a todos os envolvidos a tempo. Sem falar que suas cabeças poderiam abandonar seus pescoços a qualquer instante, e de maneira alguma gostaria de ter seu corpo numa gaveta de metal, a espera do legista.

- Tomaremos cuidado Comandante. – afirmou Heero.

- Bom, acredito que vocês tenham algo a fazer. – disse Une encarando Heero, que meneou a cabeça. – Os manterei informados a cerca de qualquer nova informação, até lá estão dispensados.

Eles se levantaram deixando a sala da comandante, seguindo para o elevador. Heero acionou o andar do estacionamento, olhando para o relógio que marcava aproximadamente quinze pras onze, ele tinha exatamente meia hora para encontrar-se com Wufei e Trowa do outro lado da cidade. Mas para isso precisava livrar-se de Duo, não desejava que o americano estivesse presente, na prisão de Asbed.

- Duo eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer ainda e devo demorar algum problema se você for sozinho? – perguntou Heero ansioso.

- Não tudo bem, eu estou um pouco cansado. Além do que meu carro está na garagem lembra? Você me levou hoje de manhã ao shopping.

- Claro. Neste caso nos vemos amanhã. – disse Heero assim que as portas se abriram, ele precisava ir até a sala deles, para pegar seu equipamento, antes de sair.

- Ok. – respondeu Duo se despedindo seguindo através do estacionamento até onde deixara seu carro, há dois dias atrás.

Heero viu Duo caminhar pelo estacionamento, acionando o botão até o andar em que ficava a sala deles, precisava trocar-se e seguir até o endereço onde ficava o apartamento de Asbed, mas antes disso precisava deixar encaminhadas, algumas instruções. Ele pegou o celular discando para Trowa, aguardando que o mesmo atendesse. As portas do elevador abriram-se no mesmo instante em que Barton atendeu ao telefone.

_- Agente Arms, quero que você e o agente Dragon, façam o seguinte._

* * *

Vinte para meia-noite:

Heero verificou o colete e sua arma, antes de voltar o olhar para Barton e Chang, os mesmos haviam providenciado a evacuação dos apartamentos vizinhos a Barkev, bem como os apartamentos dos andares de cima e abaixo do armênio. Ele sinalizou para os dois que assentiram confirmando que apenas Asbed se encontrava no andar.

- Wufei, você e cinco agentes sigam pelo lado esquerdo até os fundos. – ordenou Heero, vendo-o seguir na direção ordenada. – Trowa você e mais quatro seguem pelo outro lado, eu e o restante invadiremos o apartamento de Barkev.

Trowa assentiu escolhendo quatro agentes seguindo na direção contrária a Wufei contornando o prédio, até a saída de emergência. Yuy decidira dividir a equipe em três, de forma a cobrir todo o perímetro e impedir uma possível fuga de Asbed.

O líder da operação Jade engatilhou sua arma, avançando para dentro do prédio, seguindo pelas escadas até o andar onde Asbed morava, olhou para os agentes meneando a cabeça. No mesmo instante arrombaram a porta afastando-se e dando passagem a Yuy que seguiu na frente assumindo seu papel como esclarecedor [**13**] dando voz de prisão.

- Prevents, Asbed Barkev você está preso.

Imediatamente tiros foram disparados, ele sinalizou para que os agentes a segui-lo se protegessem, mas o agente a suas costas caiu atingido, Heero parou aproximando-se dele verificando que o mesmo estava vivo. Adentrou o apartamento procurando pelo suspeito, vendo-o correr na direção da janela.

- Se entregue Barkev.

Ordenou Heero, recebendo como resposta uma saraivada de balas. Escondeu-se rapidamente atrás da pilastra que sustentava o arco que separava a sala da cozinha, mas não antes de sentir o impacto de algumas delas em seu colete, apontou sua arma olhando novamente, praguejando ao ver que Asbed havia conseguido sair pela janela, ao subir na pia.

- Chang ele está indo em sua direção. – avisou Heero pelo comunicador.

- Entendido. – respondeu Wufei, vendo o armênio saindo pela janela e tendo acesso a escada de incêndio.

Yuy seguiu pelo aposento, seguindo o suspeito pela janela. Viu-o descendo pela escada de incêndio, fazendo mira com sua arma e atirando atingindo Barkev no braço. Asbed deixou a arma cair, ao ser atingido por dois tiros no braço, ouvindo novamente o agente do Prevents ordenando que se entregasse, mas ignorando-o completamente. Como se fosse entregar-se para acabar indo parar numa cela de cadeia em L5. No instante que alcançou o chão, foi imobilizado por um agente de descendência oriental, de cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo.

Wufei torceu o braço de Barkev imobilizando-o, no instante que o mesmo tocou o chão. Dizendo sobre os seus direitos, antes de entregá-lo a outro agente para que o mesmo levasse Asbed sob custódia. Chang voltou o olhar para Yuy que meneou a cabeça diante da ação rápida do outro.

Heero recolocou a trava em sua arma, descendo pela escada, até se encontrar junto a Chang e os outros agentes.

- Leve-o para sede, deixe o de molho até amanhã. Cuidarei dele mais tarde. – disse Heero.

Chang sinalizou para os outros dois agentes que assentiram com a cabeça empurrando Asbed em direção a saída do beco, sendo seguidos por Wufei. Heero voltou-se para Trowa e os demais, ainda precisavam verificar o apartamento do armênio a fim de descobrir alguma coisa.

- Vasculhem o apartamento, e veja se consegue descobrir alguma coisa. - ordenou Heero vendo alguns agentes se encaminharem para o apartamento de Barkev. – Como está o agente ferido? – perguntou Yuy.

- Bem, o tiro, não pegou em nenhum ponto vital, a ambulância já está a caminho. – respondeu Trowa. – O que fazemos com os curiosos? – perguntou Barton, se referindo as pessoas que se encontravam nas janelas dos andares superiores e na entrada do beco.

Heero olhou para elas suspirando. Havia bem mais pessoas do que gostaria, embora soubesse que era inevitável, dado a troca de tiros e o fato de que tiveram de esvaziar os apartamentos próximos ao de Barkev, para evitar danos aos civis.

- Informe que está tudo sobre controle, apenas uma operação de drogas. – respondeu Heero, vendo entre a multidão uma equipe de reportagem. – Apreenda aquela câmera, e detenha o pessoal da televisão, essa operação não deve aparecer na mídia.

Trowa assentiu sinalizando para quatro agentes que o seguiram na direção da multidão. Heero sentiu um ligeiro incomodo em seu braço esquerdo, notando pela primeira vez que havia sido atingido de raspão, se dirigiu até seu carro, passando pela multidão, vendo Trowa prender a equipe de televisão sob a alegação de obstrução da justiça.

Ele entrou no carro, se dirigindo para casa, não havia necessidade de ir ao hospital dos Prevents, ele já havia sofrido ferimentos bem mais graves no passado, poderia muito bem cuidar de um tão simples.

* * *

Duo estava estranhando o fato de Heero não estar em casa, quer dizer ele achava que o japonês não estava em casa, uma vez que já havia ligado para o parceiro, ido até seu apartamento e tocado a campainha o suficiente para criar calo no dedo. Sentia-se inquieto desde que se despedira dele na sede dos Prevents, por isso decidira procurar Yuy e conversar um pouco, o sono geralmente vinha mais facilmente quando conversava um pouco com o japonês.

Já era a quinta vez que tocava a campainha e estava considerando a idéia de usar suas ferramentas para entrar no apartamento do japonês, quando ouviu o sinal do elevador tocar e as portas se abrirem dando passagem ao mesmo.

Heero não esperava encontrar Duo parado na frente de seu apartamento, com o olhar preocupado e o rosto cansado. Certamente o americano não havia conseguido dormir e viera procurá-lo, não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia e na verdade Duo não era o único a fazê-lo. Ele mesmo às vezes procurava o americano para conversar, ou apenas para ter sua companhia, quando não conseguia dormir.

Duo aguardou ansioso Heero se aproximar, notando finalmente o sangue e as marcas de bala no colete, olhou indagador para o parceiro, bem como ressentido por não ter sido comunicado da operação.

- Noite difícil? – perguntou Duo, mesmo que sua vontade fosse a de acusar o japonês de estar escondendo assuntos relativos à missão dele.

Heero sorriu diante da escolha de palavras de Duo, sabia muito bem que o parceiro deveria estar se corroendo por dentro por não ter sido avisado de suas ações, e o americano era inteligente o suficiente para saber que a operação que realizara a pouco, estava relacionada à missão em que se encontravam envolvidos.

Ele abriu a porta do apartamento, acendendo as luzes, sendo seguido pelo americano, que fechou a porta, aguardando uma resposta.

- Prendemos Barkev. – anunciou Heero, voltando-se para Duo, vendo o olhar do americano, escurecer, sinal bem claro de que o mesmo não havia gostado de ser deixado de fora.

- Porque não me avisou? – acusou Duo cruzando os braços, numa tentativa de se controlar.

- Porque você já tem coisas demais para fazer. Além do mais Trowa e Wufei, andaram reclamando que estou favorecendo você mais do que a eles, quanto a perseguir suspeitos e juntar provas. – respondeu Heero, vendo Duo olhá-lo surpreso, antes de finalmente sorrir.

Duo aproximou-se do japonês tocando-lhe o braço vendo que não era um ferimento sério, levou a mão ao colete, tocando os furos feitos pelas balas, sentindo um calafrio percorrer seu corpo, Heero segurou sua mão, o fazendo olhar em seus olhos.

- Estou bem. – respondeu Heero, apertando a mão de Duo entre a sua.

- Eu sei.

Respondeu Duo tentando sorrir, sem realmente conseguir, sentiu Heero puxá-lo para seus braços, retendo-o até que o tremor em corpo parasse. Duo afastou-se constrangido, levando uma das mãos ao pescoço, num gesto nervoso.

- Melhor cuidarmos do seu braço. – disse por fim.

- Vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Depois sou todo seu. – disse Heero sarcasticamente.

- Eu vou cobrar. – disse Duo brincalhão, seguindo o japonês.

Heero caminhou em direção ao quarto, entrando na suíte, seguido por Duo que pegou o kit médico, retornando ao quarto deixando-o sozinho.

Retirou o colete e a roupa jogando no cesto de roupas sujas, entrando no box, deixou a água retirar o sangue do braço. Lavou-se tirando o suor e um pouco da tensão, saiu do chuveiro, olhando-se no espelho, vendo pequenos pontos roxos na altura do peito, dos locais onde a balas o atingiram sob o colete. Enxugou os cabelos, e o corpo, vestindo uma calça leve antes de finalmente deixar o banheiro e voltar ao quarto, onde Duo o aguardava sentado na cama.

- Sente-se bem aqui. – disse Duo batendo no colchão.

- Sim, doutor.

Respondeu Heero sentando-se. Duo sorriu verificando o ferimento, notando que o mesmo depois de limpo, não parecia tão grave, nada que um curativo não resolvesse, passou um anti-séptico no local, para evitar que inflamasse, cobrindo-o com gaze e esparadrapos, dando-se por satisfeito.

- Você vai viver. – brincou Duo.

- Obrigado. – respondeu Heero.

- De nada.

Duo levantou guardando o kit novamente no armário do banheiro, voltando ao quarto, vendo Heero colocar uma camisa limpa, antes de começar a arrumar a cama. Suspirou sentando-se na cadeira observando em silêncio o japonês. A inquietação que sentira e que o impedira de dormir, havia passado. Durante o tempo em que seu parceiro tomava banho, ponderou sobre isso, chegando à conclusão de que sua intuição o alertara de que algo havia acontecido com Heero.

Ficara um bom tempo pensando, e chegara à triste conclusão de que Heero poderia ter morrido se não estivesse de colete, e se o mesmo morresse, estaria sozinho completamente. Abraçou a si mesmo, desviando o olhar do japonês, que notou o silêncio do parceiro, viu-o abraçar-se e o corpo apresentar um leve tremor, era visível que Duo estava abalado, mas a profissão que tinham, possuía seus riscos. Na verdade a vida deles sempre fora um risco, e não haviam mudado muito desde o término das guerras.

Ele caminhou até o americano, ajoelhando-se na frente dele, tocando-lhe delicadamente o queixo ganhando sua atenção.

- Eu estou bem Duo. Não pense sobre o que poderia ter acontecido, você conhece os riscos de nosso trabalho.

- Eu sei Ro. – disse Duo suspirando. – Mas que é que...eu não quero ficar sozinho...de novo. – disse ele se referindo à morte do pessoal da gangue e das pessoas do orfanato.

Heero sorriu puxando Duo para seus braços, sentando-se com ele no chão, abraçando-o enquanto pensava em suas palavras, sabia do peso delas, entendendo o que seu parceiro queria dizer. Sabia que se algo parecido ocorresse com Duo sentir-se-ia da mesma forma.

- Não tenho a menor intenção de deixá-lo sozinho. – afirmou Heero beijando os cabelos de Duo.

Duo se aconchegou nos braços de Heero, fechando os olhos, esperava que o japonês pudesse cumprir tal promessa, pois duvidava muito que conseguiria seguir adiante sem tê-lo a seu lado. Mesmo que nunca viesse a revelar seus sentimentos pelo parceiro, preferiria calá-los dentro de si e ter o oriental em sua vida, a confessar seu amor e perde-lo para a vida.

- Posso dormir aqui? – perguntou Duo, virando-se nos braços de Heero e olhando-o nos olhos.

- Sempre que desejar. – disse Heero acariciando a face do americano, antes de depositar um beijo suave nos lábios de Duo o fazendo fechar os olhos e sorrir.

- Melhor dormimos. – disse Duo com a voz rouca.

Heero meneou a cabeça incapaz de falar, deixou que Duo se levantasse, vendo-o pular na cama e se esconder debaixo das cobertas. Chamou-o de baka, apagando as luzes, e deitando ao lado de Duo, deixando que suas costas tocassem a do americano, dando ao outro a segurança de sua presença.

* * *

No dia seguinte:

Heero seguiu para os Prevents logo pela manhã, havia deixado Duo dormindo, uma vez que não havia necessidade de acordá-lo. Queria interrogar Asbed logo pela manhã, e ver o que conseguia arrancar dele, Quatre estaria aguardando-o para que juntos interrogassem o armênio.

Yuy chegou antes das oito da manhã, e seguiu diretamente para a sala de interrogatório, encontrando com Quatre.

- Bom Dia Winner.

- Bom Dia Yuy. – cumprimentou Quatre. – Barkev foi deixado de molho na sala de interrogatório.

- Na sala de interrogatório? – indagou Heero.

- Trowa achou que Asbed estaria mais colaborativo se passasse a noite na sala de interrogatório ao invés de uma cela. – disse Quatre sorrindo ironicamente.

- Espero que a teoria de Barton esteja certa. – respondeu Heero, olhando para o suspeito da sala de observação onde Barkev não podia vê-los. – Vamos acabar logo com isso. – disse Heero sendo seguido por Winner.

Yuy tomou a liderança para a sala de interrogatório, abrindo a porta e entrando. Os olhos de Asbed estreitaram-se diante da presença de Heero, que manteve o semblante frio, ao entrar na sala e sentar-se a frente ao contrabandista. Quatre fechou a porta atrás deles, e moveu-se para sentar-se do lado direito de Heero, colocando uma pasta sobre a mesa e cruzando os braços.

- Asbed Barkev, você está sendo acusado de contrabando de peças militares, com o intuito de fabricação de móbiles suits. – disse Heero, analisando as feições do armênio antes de continuar. – Você tem algo a dizer sobre isso?

- Não tenho absolutamente nada a esconder. - respondeu Barkev.

Heero olhou para Quatre meneando a cabeça, o árabe assentiu abrindo a pasta a sua frente e girando-a na direção de Barkev, antes de falar sobre o conteúdo dela.

- Você nega que é você nestas fotos? – perguntou Quatre.

Havia inúmeras imagens de Barkev, tiradas pela equipe liderada por Wufei, nelas Asbed se encontrava com os mesmos homens que Duo havia visto conversando com Rayn Nolan. Havia também a transcrição das ligações telefônicas feitas por Asbed, para Leon Brian, confirmando a retirada dos pacotes na casa do inglês.

Heero podia ver pelo olhar de Barkev, que o mesmo não tinha como refutar as imagens e informações mostradas.

- Pelo seu silêncio, acredito que você não tenha como negar. – disse Heero. – Você deve saber que montagem de móbiles suits é uma contravenção gravíssima. – pausou Heero olhando para Quatre que sorriu completando a frase do japonês.

- Cinqüenta a cem anos de prisão, isso se você durar tanto. Mas...estamos dispostos a oferecer um acordo, se você nos der alguns nomes e as informações que desejamos. – disse Winner, ironicamente olhando dentro dos olhos de Barkev.

- Que tipo de acordo? – perguntou Barkev.

- Diminuição de pena, com encarceramento em qualquer outra colônia, que não seja L5, sabemos que eles não morrem de amores por pessoas como você, e eles tem um senso de justiça que permite desmembramento humano.

Heero olhou para Winner estreitando os olhos, diante de suas palavras, pelo que sabia L5 não costumava desmembrar seus prisioneiros, mas dependendo do crime mantinha-os sobre prisão perpétua rigorosa. Quatre sorriu para Asbed causando-lhe arrepios o armênio apertou as mãos em punho, abaixando a cabeça não tinha muito conhecimento sobre as prisões em L5, mas sabia que passaria o resto dos dias na prisão se fosse encaminhado para lá.

Sabia que as leis da colônia L5, eram duras para indivíduos como ele, por isso sabia que qualquer lugar seria melhor que L5.

Yuy sorriu para Quatre diante da forma como o mesmo fizera Asbed concordar, o árabe era um estrategista brilhante e ficava feliz por tê-lo como aliado, não queria nem imaginar do que o mesmo seria capaz para alcançar seus objetivos, caso passasse para o outro lado da lei.

* * *

Dois dias depois – Zona Portuária:

Heero se encontrava monitorando Duo pelas câmeras de vigilância, o americano estava seguindo Leon desde manhã, seguindo as informações de Asbed. O armênio confessara que Leon Brian estaria encontrando-se com um homem chamado Percy Angus, no Píer 16 ás 17:00hs, para receber o pagamento, pelos móbiles que estavam em fase de conclusão e deveriam ser enviados a Ganthunos dali a duas semanas.

Até o momento Percy não havia aparecido, mas Leon havia chego exatamente no horário que Asbed tinha informado. Um estranho pressentimento o estava incomodando, mas não sabia exatamente o que poderia ser, olhou mais uma vez para a tela, vendo Leon pegar o telefone.

Duo sentia-se entediado, nada estava acontecendo. Se Leon iria realmente encontrar-se com um homem chamado Percy, o mesmo não era nada pontual, uma vez que estava uma hora atrasado. Ele se encontrava escondido atrás de alguns contêineres, e a menos que soubessem exatamente sua localização, seria impossível avistá-lo.

Estava ponto de contatar Heero e perguntar se não havia algo errado, quando o telefone de Leon tocou, viu-o atender a ligação e falar com alguém durante alguns segundos, antes do inglês voltar o olhar surpreso em sua direção. No mesmo instante soube que isso não era um bom sinal.

Alguma coisa havia dado errada e o contrabandista havia descoberto que estava sendo seguido, no mesmo instante deixou sua posição, e começou a perseguir Leon que desligara o celular e começará a correr. Seu comunicador chiou e ouviu a voz de Heero em seus ouvidos.

- Duo o que houve? – indagou Heero confuso com o fato de Maxwell ter se exposto, sem aparente motivo.

- Ele conhecia minha posição. – disse Duo convicto. - Ele recebeu uma ligação, olhou diretamente para onde eu me encontrava.

- Tem certeza de que ele o havia descoberto? – perguntou Heero apenas para confirmar o que já sabia.

- Eu sei quando sou descoberto Yuy. – disse Duo diante da dúvida de Heero, quanto a achar que ele houvesse se precipitado ao se revelar.

- Como aconteceu? – perguntou Heero sinalizando para os agentes em sua companhia. – Quero todas as câmeras de vigilância das ruas disponíveis para a perseguição. – informou Heero, voltando sua atenção ao que Duo dizia.

- Suponho que alguém deva tê-lo informado. – disse Duo, chocando-se com um pedestre e pedindo desculpas rapidamente sem parar para ajudar.

Eles deixaram o Píer, quando as ruas que ligavam a zona portuária, a cidade. Duo esbarrou em um grupo de pessoas que deixavam um ônibus, perdendo Leon de vista no meio segundo em que as pessoas bloquearam seu caminho. Praguejou entrando em contato com Heero, buscando ajuda para localizar Leon.

- Eu o perdi de vista. – disse Duo a Heero a espera de uma resposta que não tardou a acontecer.

- Ele virou no beco a cinqüenta metros à frente, siga reto até a segunda quadra e dobre a esquerda, você vai encontrá-lo a poucos metros, ele está a caminho da via principal. – informou Heero.

Duo vez como Heero dissera, tendo a visão do contrabandista no momento em que o mesmo entrava correndo na via principal, causando uma batida entre dois carros. Ele ignorou a prudência ao não pensar duas vezes ao se colocar em perseguição a Leon correndo por entre os carros.

Procurando desviar-se dos carros que passava a toda a velocidade, embora alguns apercebidos começassem a diminuir a velocidade, embora os mesmos fossem poucos. Ignorou as buzinas e os palavrões dos motoristas que quase colidiam com ele, sua atenção se encontrava voltada a pegar Leon. Tinha certeza de que alguém o informara, era impossível que o mesmo houvesse descoberto sozinho que era vigiado. A pergunta era quem, os havia traído?

* * *

Centro de comando:

Heero mantinha o olhar atento a Duo que perseguia Leon no meio da via principal, já havia acionado a equipe três sob comando de Trowa, para que se colocassem em perseguição e dessem suporte a Duo. Sentiu seu coração ir à boca do estômago, ao ver um veiculo em rota de colisão com o americano, e o mesmo desviar-se por centímetros.

- Trowa qual sua posição? – perguntou Heero, vendo pela tela que Leon se encontrava seguindo na direção norte da rodovia.

* * *

Duo parou abruptamente diante da freada brusca de um carro que quase o atropelou, procurou ignorar os xingamentos do motorista continuando a perseguição a Leon, vendo-o pular a mureta que divisava as pistas e passar para o outro lado da estrada em direção se não estava enganado a linha férrea.

Imediatamente informou a Heero sua localização, mesmo sabendo que o japonês o estava vigiando pelas câmeras de segurança da via. Torcia para que alguém interceptasse Leon, não tinha nenhum desejo de perseguir o contrabandista na linha férrea e acabar perdendo algum membro ao ser atingido por um trem.

- Heero ele está indo em direção a Estação Penn, acho que ele vai tentar pegar o trem. – disse Duo correndo mais rapidamente.

- Entendido agente Scythe, uma equipe já está a caminho, tenha cuidado e não faça nada imprudente, Trowa está a caminho. -Informou Heero.

Ele sabia que numa perseguição desse tipo os riscos eram maiores, uma vez que sua atenção geralmente se encontra focada ao elemento que esta em fuga, e não nos perigos ao redor. Mesmo sabendo que Duo não era um novato, isso não o impedia de preocupar-se. Finalmente a equipe sob o comando de Trowa, fez contato.

- Agente Wings estamos nos aproximando da posição informada.

- Trowa eles estão em direção a Estação Penn, vocês devem interceptar Leon Brian antes que ele tome o trem. – informou Heero, vendo que Leon já havia alcançado o muro que separava a rodovia da linha férrea. – O Agente Scythe está perseguindo o suspeito.

- Entendido agente Wing, ele está coberto.

Informou Trowa que já havia deslocado agentes para ajudarem Maxwell na perseguição tão logo vira Leon Brian começar a agir estranhamente ao sair de casa. Entretanto os mantivera a distância, pois nenhum deles possuía as mesmas habilidades de se tornar imperceptível como Duo.

* * *

Heero manteve sua atenção às câmeras vendo Duo continuar a perseguir o contrabandista, seu coração pareceu parar quando outro carro quase colidiu com o americano, que escapou por milímetros de ser atropelado. Assistiu quando Duo passou para a segunda pista, que era menos movimentada. Logo em seguida viu-o escalar o muro que separava a via da linha férrea passando para o outro lado, continuando a perseguição e sumindo da visão das câmeras da rodovia.

- Quero a visão das câmeras da linha férrea. – ordenou Heero, tendo o visual delas segundos depois.

* * *

Duo sentia seu coração na boca. Por um triz não havia sido atropelado pela segunda vez, tratou de deixar a pista principal e passar logo para a secundária, uma vez que não queria testar a sorte uma terceira vez. Ele subiu pelo muro, escorregando por ele não vendo um pedaço de arame, sentiu uma dor no abdômen e soube imediatamente que havia se machucado, sem pensar muito na dor caiu na linha férrea que ficava a quase um metro abaixo de altura da rodovia. Parou adequando à vista a pouca luminosidade daquele lado da linha férrea que ficava próximo ao muro.

Viu Leon a poucos metros a frente, com as mãos sobre o joelho como se descansasse, de certo imaginando que seu perseguidor houvesse sido atropelado ou perdido sua pista como se isso fosse possível. Ainda estava para nascer alguém capaz de despistar o Shinigami.

Começou a mover-se lentamente na direção do contrabandista, usando a sombra do muro para encobrir sua presença. Estava a apenas duzentos metros de Leon, quando notou que o mesmo estava armado, lentamente retirou do suporte a suas costas a pistola que Heero havia lhe entregue antes de sair para vigiar o contrabandista tirando a trava. Deixou a proteção das sombras para revelar sua presença, se obrigando a ir para os trilhos.

Leon se indagava como não havia notado que estava sendo seguido, quer dizer seu perseguidor não era alguém imperceptível, e ainda assim se não fosse à ligação de Percy o alertando que não apareceria ao encontro, porque estava sendo vigiado, dizendo inclusive onde exatamente se encontrava o agente a vigiá-lo jamais o teria visto. E o que mais o surpreendia era o fato de ser Agathos quem o perseguia, isso se fosse esse realmente o seu nome.

- Prevents! Se entregue Leon. – gritou Duo assim que se encontrava perto o suficiente para que pudesse prendê-lo.

Leon olhou para Agathos que apontava uma arma em sua direção, sabia que as chances de conseguir escapar eram quase nulas, duvidava muito que a mira do agente fosse ruim dado à distância. Um apito longo foi ouvido e ele sorriu ao divisar um trem se aproximando, eles se encontravam sobre os trilhos e a menos que o agente quisesse ter uma morte dolorosa ele teria que deixá-los, uma vez que o mesmo seria o primeiro a ser atingido.

Duo praguejou internamente, era muita falta de sorte, ele não podia se mover, ou Leon certamente atiraria nele e o trem passaria por cima, ao mesmo tempo em que não podia sair dos trilhos, desviando sua atenção do contrabandista e dar a ele uma brecha. Podia ouvir a voz de Heero em seu ouvido ordenando que deixasse os trilhos, que pegariam Leon numa outra chance.

- Duo, deixe-o ir, não vai conseguir sair dos trilhos a tempo, se insistir em capturá-lo.

Heero e os outros viam com horror através das câmeras de vigilância da companhia férrea um trem vir a toda por sobre os trilhos, mesmo que o trem freasse o mesmo não desaceleraria o suficiente para não passar por sobre Duo e Leon. Ele ouviu a voz do americano soar pelo comunicador e sentiu ganas de matar o contrabandista por colocar seu parceiro em tal posição.

- Se eu me mover ele atira em mim Heero, de uma forma ou de outra o trem passara por cima.

Heero praguejou diante das palavras frias de Duo, embora soubesse que o americano estava certo.

- Agente Arms onde sua equipe está? – perguntou Heero se controlando para não explodir com alguém.

Não houve resposta de Trowa o que deixou Yuy ainda mais aborrecido, ele voltou sua atenção às câmeras vendo Duo e Leon sobre os trilhos e o trem se aproximando perigosamente.

O trem apitou novamente alertando para que saíssem dos trilhos, mas nenhum dos dois parecia que iria se mover.

- Muito bem Leon, nós temos duas escolhas. – disse Duo seriamente como se estar sobre os trilhos com um trem vindo as suas costas, fosse algo sem importância. - Ou você se entrega ou ambos vamos morrer, porque pode ter certeza de que você vai comigo pro outro lado.

Leon olhou dentro dos olhos do agente e sentia que o mesmo não estava brincando. A voz dele não parecia nem um pouco temerosa, era como se não houvesse nenhum trem a poucos metros deles. Ele sentia todo o seu corpo tremer de medo e o agente parecia nem se abalar.

Sabia que o agente atiraria nele caso se mexesse sem permissão. O que impossibilitaria de sair dos trilhos antes que o trem o pegasse, causando sua morte, e mesmo que o outro não decidisse atirar, mas sim continuar a apontar-lhe a arma, estava próximo o suficiente para que o trem o pegasse logo em seguida.

- Ok, eu me rendo. – disse Leon.

- Jogue a arma e deixe os trilhos lentamente. – disse Duo, começando a sair dos trilhos, mas mantendo sua atenção a Leon, caso o mesmo decidisse correr. Ele esperava apenas que não viesse nenhum outro trem pelo lado contrário.

Relutante Leon jogou a arma para longe erguendo as mãos e deixando os trilhos ao mesmo passo que o agente.

Duo não soube o alivio que o tomou quando viu Leon deixar os trilhos se entregando, tivera que deixar os trilhos lentamente no caso do contrabandista possuir alguma arma escondida. Assim que seu pé direito deixou os trilhos o trem passou por eles. Ele pode sentir algo bater violentamente em seu ombro, e se obrigou a manter-se de pé. Sentiu o som de tecido rasgando, bem como uma ligeira ardência em seu ombro direito, seguido de uma sensação de algo quente escorrendo por seu braço.

- Mãos atrás da cabeça, e sem gracinhas. – ordenou Duo, vendo finalmente a equipe de Trowa se aproximar e algemar Leon.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Trowa se aproximando vendo o rasgo no casaco de Duo, bem como sangue embora não desse para saber o tamanho do ferimento.

Duo assentiu incapaz de dizer algo, ele travou a arma e finalmente se dignou a olhar para o ombro vendo um corte considerável, embora não parecesse profundo, certamente alguma coisa num dos vagões o atingira. Felizmente o casaco era grosso, ou o ferimento seria bem mais profundo, embora isso não o fizesse doer menos.

- Acho melhor você ir para um hospital. – disse Trowa sinalizando para que os outros levassem Leon.

- Assim que arrumar um carro. – disse Duo, ouvindo Heero pelo comunicador.

- Estou indo pegá-lo. – avisou Heero, deixando sua posição.

Duo retirou o comunicador do ouvido e seguiu em companhia de Trowa para longe da linha férrea, sentia que poderia sentar ali mesmo uma vez que adrenalina havia passado. Levaram pouco mais de dez minutos para alcançarem a plataforma de saída dos trens, encontrando com Heero que já os aguardava.

Assim que viu Duo, Heero sentiu um alivio sem tamanho, ele notou o cansaço nos olhos de seu parceiro, bem como o casaco que se encontrava rasgado e empapado de sangue. Um se encontrava na altura do ombro o outro na barriga. Seu olhar estreitou e ajudou o americano a subir, puxando-o para seus braços, pouco se importando com todo o resto. Assistir ao trem vindo e não poder fazer nada, fez encarar o fato de que Duo era importante demais para ele. Importante o suficiente para abrir-se e confessar abertamente o que sentia, da mesma forma que o americano o fizera indiretamente em seu quarto, a dois dias atrás na missão em que Asbed fora preso.

- Heero... – balbuciou Duo diante da proximidade do japonês.

- Duo...eu...- tentou Heero, sentindo que tremia.

Duo não soube o que dizer, podia ver claramente que Heero estava abalado, e isso era algo que jamais imaginaria. Além do fato do japonês o estar abraçando bem ali no meio da plataforma de trem. Seu estado emocional era similar ao seu, quando pensou em como seria sua vida, sem o japonês ao seu lado. Tentou disser algo se afastando, apenas para ser puxado para perto novamente.

Heero aproximou-se novamente e tocou o rosto do americano com as duas mãos, para que assim o mesmo não fugisse mais. Duo sentia o toque das mãos de Heero em seu rosto e sentia que suas pernas cederiam a qualquer momento. Fechou os olhos apreciando o contato, aproveitando o calor das mãos quentes em sua pele arrepiada.

- Eu não posso... – Disse Heero aproximando-se. – Eu... – Balbuciou ele tocando levemente os lábios de Duo, beijando-o.

Duo arregalou os olhos pelo contato, não esperava que isso acontecesse, pelo menos não ali na frente de um monte de agentes, fechou os olhos, apreciando a forma como os lábios de Heero se moviam sobre os seus. Desde que se descobrira apaixonado por Heero, que esperava por isso, aos poucos foi se rendendo à sensação de tê-lo tão perto. E entreabriu os lábios para que o japonês aprofundasse o beijo e assim ele o fez, tornando o beijo mais quente e apaixonado.

Heero queria tê-lo para sempre em sua vida, não iria deixá-lo escapar nunca mais. Não depois de quase perdê-lo mais de uma vez, se o destino estava lhe mostrando para ceder a paixão que sentia pelo parceiro, não seria ele a ignorar o destino. Senti-lo em seus braços só o fez perceber o quão perfeito e certo eram os dois juntos.

Afastaram os lábios, mas mantiveram-se juntos um do outro. Duo podia ouvir as exclamações e burburinhos sobre eles e deu-se conta de que não deveriam estar fazendo isso, pelo menos não ali.

- Podemos fazer isso, Heero? – Perguntou Duo suavemente encostando a cabeça no peito do japonês, eles ainda não haviam terminado a missão e estavam ali se beijando como se o resto do mundo não existisse.

- Eu sinceramente não me importo muito no momento, mas tem razão. – disse Heero abraçando Duo fortemente, sentindo o cheiro característico de flores de seus cabelos. – Teremos tempo, por hora você tem que ver seus ferimentos e temos um suspeito para interrogar.

Heero afastou-se amparando Duo quando o mesmo vacilou cair. Manteve um braço ao redor da cintura do americano, guiando-o até o carro que se encontrava estacionado na frente da estação ferroviária.

Seguiram diretamente para o hospital dos Prevents. Heero decidiu deixar Duo sob os cuidados da equipe de plantão, enquanto dava alguns telefonemas.

- Vou ligar para a Comandante e informar que temos Leon sob custódia. Já voltou. – disse Heero inclinando-se e beijando o americano suavemente nos lábios.

Duo sorriu envergonhado diante das risadinhas das duas enfermeiras que entraram na sala, o fazendo abaixar a cabeça, incapaz de conseguir esconder o rubor em seu rosto. A médica entrou cinco minutos depois estranhando o clima dentro da sala, dando um sorriso ao ver quem era o paciente.

- Não acho que esse sorriso de felicidade seja por estar no hospital.

Duo levantou os olhos encontrando Sally, o americano levantou-se a abraçando, tinha um bom tempo que não a via, devido à transferência da loira a colônia L2, para a implantação do maior e mais complexo um centro médico que atenderia a todos os carentes de sua terra natal.

- Como é bom vê-la Sally. Como está? – perguntou Duo ainda mantendo a loira em seus braços.

- Bem o que já não posso dizer o mesmo de você. – disse ela vendo o machucado no ombro do americano. - Venha, sente e retire essas roupas para que eu possa dar uma olhada em seu ombro. – pediu ela.

Sally voltou-se para a porta quando mesma abriu-se, vendo Heero que pediu silêncio a sua presença. Duo se encontrava de costas, e praguejou diante da dor, ao movimentar o braço para a retirada do casaco, respirou fundo antes de pensar em mover a blusa, tendo um par de mãos a pegar a barra da camiseta e ergue-la por ele.

Duo virou-se dando de frente para Heero, fazendo seu rosto ficar vermelho novamente diante da proximidade. Sentiu um dedo passear gentilmente pelos músculos de sua barriga e fechou os olhos ofegando.

- Você tem um arranhão aqui. – disse Heero baixinho, antes de se afastar

Os olhos de Duo haviam escurecido, diante da atitude do japonês, ignorando as pessoas na sala, ele puxou Heero pela jaqueta beijando-o profundamente, antes de soltá-lo, arrepiando-se diante do olhar escurecido de desejo. Ele sorriu como uma criança diante de uma traquinagem, voltando o olhar para Sally e as enfermeiras que se encontravam ruborizadas, pelo que havia acabado de presenciar.

- Baka. – disse Heero com um sorriso, encostando-se na parede aguardando o atendimento de Duo.

Sally analisou o ferimento, antes de decidiu o que fazer, não era um ferimento profundo, mas necessitava ser fechado. Ela limpou o local e suturou com alguns pontos, enquanto conversavam sobre sua estadia em L2, ela limpou o arranhão no abdômen de Duo informando que não era nada sério, mas que deveria manter o local sempre limpo e seco para não infeccionar, uma vez que a pele havia sido esfolada.

Duo podia sentir o olhar de Heero sob ela, mesmo o japonês estando a conversar com a médica, deixou seus pensamentos correrem sobre tudo que havia acontecido até o momento, sentindo-se como se houvesse ganhado sozinho na loteria.

- Estes são alguns medicamentos para no caso de inflamar. – disse Sally colocando um frasco na mão de Heero. – E esses são caso Duo reclame de dor.

- Obrigado Sally. – agradeceu Heero.

- Foi um prazer. – disse ela, abraçando o japonês e voltando-se para Duo que vestia uma jaqueta dos Prevents trazida por Heero. – E você juízo, espero vê-lo em uma semana para verificar os pontos.

- Pode deixar. – sorriu Duo maliciosamente, olhando para Heero que o aguardava.

Sally abraçou-os sorrindo ao vê-los deixar a sala juntos. Heero tomou a mão de Duo entre as suas enquanto caminhavam em direção a saída, Duo deixou que seus ombro tocasse o braço de Heero, caminhando próximo ao japonês que sorriu, abraçando-o pela cintura.

- Acho que você precisa de um banho. – disse Heero.

- Talvez mais tarde. Temos que interrogar Brian. – disse Duo olhando para Heero ouvindo-o rosnar, ao ouvir o sobrenome de Leon.

- Quem disse que vou deixá-lo interrogar Brian? – perguntou Heero.

- Porque eu tenho estado na cola dele e o prendi. – respondeu Duo parando de andar.

Heero meneou a cabeça em acordo, não havia como negar isso a Duo, se haviam conseguido capturar Leon Brian deviam a Maxwell.

- Ok, você tem esse direito. – disse Heero.

Duo sorriu e beijou a bochecha do japonês voltando a andar, puxando-o pela mão. Entendia a relutância de Heero em deixá-lo participar do interrogatório de Leon, afinal já havia se sentido atraído pelo inglês e o mesmo já havia dado indiretas e diretas de que estava interessado em Agathos, que no caso seria ele.

Mas precisava mostrar a Heero que o mesmo não tinha motivos para se preocupar e em todos os casos em que trabalhara, onde o suspeito era capturado, era ele quem os interrogava e dessa vez não seria diferente.

* * *

Sede dos Prevents:

Duo pegou uma muda de roupa extra que sempre deixava nos Prevents e trocou-se, deixando o vestiário encontrando Heero o aguardando.

- Há alguma maneira de fazê-lo mudar de idéia? – perguntou Heero, já sabendo a resposta.

- A menos que você queira me deixar irritado. – respondeu Duo, cruzando os braços.

- Tudo bem, mas eu comando o interrogatório. – disse Heero.

Duo abriu a boca para retrucar, mas entendia a relutância de Heero em deixá-lo participar do interrogatório, por isso tudo que vez foi aproximar-se mais do parceiro e beijá-lo no queixo afastando-se antes que alguém os visse. Afinal ali na frente do vestiário não era o lugar certo para demonstrações de carinho.

Heero sorriu diante do gesto caminhando em direção a sala de interrogatório seguido de perto por Duo, havia comunicado Wufei e o chinês estaria observando o interrogatório de Leon através da sala de observação. Assim que entraram Wufei levantou-se cumprimentando os amigos.

- Como está Maxwell? – perguntou Wufei preocupado, ele havia ouvido de Trowa que o americano quase havia sido atropelado por um trem.

- Bem Chang, apenas alguns arranhões e um corte no braço. – disse Duo sorrindo.

- Fico aliviado em ouvir isso. – disse Chang sinceramente. – Nosso suspeito está um pouco tenso, mas colaborando, ele pediu para falar com você Maxwell.

Duo olhou para Heero vendo-o estreitar o olhar e apertar as mãos. Heero não podia acreditar na ousadia de Brian, ele sentiu o toque de Duo em seu braço e olhou dentro dos olhos ametistas, vendo nada além de preocupação.

- Eu fico no lugar de Wufei se isso te deixar mais tranqüilo. – disse Duo, vendo Heero abaixar a cabeça.

Wufei olhou para os dois amigos, sentindo que algo estava acontecendo entre eles, os mesmos pareciam íntimos, muito mais do que estava acostumado a ver, quando os dois estavam juntos. Teriam eles finalmente admitido os sentimentos um pelo outro?

- Tudo bem. – disse Heero cobrindo a mão de Duo com a sua.

Ele não havia gostado de saber que Leon pedira para falar com Duo, mas o mesmo não especificara se queria falar com o americano sozinho, portanto ele estaria presente nessa tal conversa.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso. – disse Heero deixando a sala de observação.

Duo olhou para Wufei, antes de seguir Heero. O japonês entrou na sala de interrogatório notando a surpresa e o ódio no olhar do contrabandista, ele sorriu cinicamente, dando passagem a Duo.

Assim que o americano entrou vestindo as roupas dos Prevents, os olhos de Leon percorreram o corpo de Duo de cima a baixo, fazendo o olhar de Heero escurecer. Ele voltou os olhos para Duo que se aproximou de Heero, colocando a mão em seu braço para assegurar-lhe de que estava tudo bem.

- Leon Brian. – começou Heero, vendo Duo sentar-se do outro lado da mesa. – Você está sendo acusado de contrabandear peças militares, fomentar uma nova guerra ao colaborar com a fabricação de móbiles suits. Você nega essas acusações?

Leon não conseguia tirar os olhos de Duo, mesmo tendo ouvido as acusações, ele não conseguia acreditar que Agathos fosse dos Prevents, ele precisava saber seu nome, o verdadeiro.

- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou Leon.

Duo olhou para Heero, o japonês parecia se conter, e não podia censurá-lo, afinal Leon havia ignorado completamente a pergunta. Ele suspirou, voltando-se para Leon que aguardava uma resposta.

- Responda a pergunta Brian. – disse Duo ignorando a pergunta feita a ele.

Leon olhou para o agente, que fizera a pergunta, o mesmo homem que buscara Agathos uma noite. Ele suspirou meneando a cabeça em acordo, não tinha mais o que esconder uma vez que fora pego.

- Tudo bem. – disse Leon passando a mão pelo cabelo. – Eu sabia sobre os pacotes, eles chegavam todas as semanas, quatro a cinco pacotes, a cada dois dias. – respondeu ele.

- Isso dava em média quarenta a cinqüenta pacotes por mês. – disse Duo.

- Sim, mais ou menos isso. – afirmou Leon, olhando para Agathos.

- Alguém mais recebia os pacotes? – perguntou Heero, procurando desviar a atenção de Leon sobre Duo.

- Sim, éramos ou somos três na verdade. Ao completarmos o total de cem pacotes, ligávamos para um número e alguém vinha buscá-los.

- Queremos os nomes dos outros três, bem como informações para onde os pacotes eram levados, quem os enviava e quem é o responsável pela operação. – disse Heero.

- Queremos o nome da pessoa que o avisou que estava sendo seguido. – disse Duo olhando diretamente para Leon.

- Gaibor foi quem me ligou, ele andava desconfiado desde que Asbed, encontrou-se com você e não conseguiu arrancar nenhuma informação. Ele supôs que você deveria ter algum treinamento uma vez que o soro não pareceu fazer efeito.

Duo meneou a cabeça, aceitando a informação como verdadeira, ele havia notado que Willians o nome falso de Anthal, parecia desconfiado de alguma coisa, o mesmo nunca aparecia no quiosque, mas desde que Samantha havia sido afastada e substituída pelo agente Fox, o mesmo havia ido até o quiosque. Isso quando não ficava rondando-o no shopping, observando seus passos sempre como se procurasse alguma coisa.

- Outro agente vira obter as informações. – disse Heero sinalizando para que Duo o acompanhasse.

Leon meneou a cabeça, vendo os dois agentes deixarem a sala e um terceiro de aparência chinesa entrar e assumir o lugar deles. Acompanhou com o olhar a saída de Agathos, ou seja, lá qual fosse seu nome.

Duo virou-se para Heero vendo o cansaço nos olhos do japonês, ele mesmo sentia-se cansado, mas ainda precisavam falar com Une e entrar em contato com Winner e verificar se ele já havia conseguido encontrar o ministro Racla.

* * *

Algumas horas depois:

Duo olhou para o relógio com desânimo, já passava das onze da noite. E estavam aguardando o mandato para poderem invadir um depósito, onde estavam sendo montados os móbiles.

Leon havia colaborado e dado os nomes de todos os envolvidos, ficou surpreso ao descobrir que o envolvimento de Brian ia além do recebimento dos pacotes. O contrabandista havia confessado ser também um dos técnicos responsáveis pela adaptação dos suíts montados, baseados nos diagramas de seus Gundans.

Não fazia idéia de como Leon havia conseguido obter os diagramas dos Gundans, mas isso não tinha muita importância no momento, o que importava era que estavam a poucos passos de prenderem todos os envolvidos.

Nolan, Gaibor, Bhoryslav haviam sido presos e a loja de eletrônicos fechada, havia sido encontrado muitas informações sobre como as peças eram produzidas e embarcadas, ministros cujos nomes não eram cogitados acabaram por aparecer, ao verificarem as informações contidas em dois computadores.

A pessoa responsável por toda operação era o ministro Racla que até o momento não havia sido encontrado, Quatre havia dito que não havia nenhum ministro com nome ou sobrenome Racla, o que deixava claro de que o ministro Racla ou não existia ou tinha outro nome. Quatre aproximou-se de Duo interrompendo seus pensamentos, estava a ponto de perguntar-lhe algo quando a aproximação de Heero, o fizera calar-se.

- Recebemos o mandato. – disse Heero olhando para os companheiros. – Maxwell você e Winner seguem pelo lado norte com uma das equipes.

Ambos assentiram levantando-se e levando uma equipe de vinte agentes com eles. Heero acompanhou-os com o olhar, antes de voltar-se para Wufei e Trowa.

- Chang, você segue pelo lado sul com duas equipes, quero que verifique as construções ao redor, não devemos deixar nada passar. – disse Heero friamente.

Wufei meneou a cabeça levantando, para cumprir suas ordens, viu-o dividir a equipe em quatro e se encaminharem para o local ordenado.

- Barton você vai pelos fundos e eu irei pela frente. Winner e Maxwell já devem ter se posicionado cercando o depósito pelos lados. – disse Heero, vendo Barton assentir. - Ao meu comando invadiremos o local ao mesmo tempo.

Eles se levantaram tomando suas equipes e se dirigindo para o depósito. Segundo Brian a montagem dos móbiles ocorria todas as noites, depois das dez, num depósito que segundo os registros pertencia ao dono da TecEletronics.

Duo se aproximou de uma das janelas do depósito e olhou para dentro, podia ver o movimento de pessoas, bem como o barulho de máquinas, da posição em que se encontrava dava para ver apenas uma parte do que imaginava ser um braço de um móbile. Manteve atenção ao rádio esperando o comando de Heero para invadirem o local.

Quatre posicionou os agentes, nas janelas aguardando a ordem, olhou para dentro do depósito, sentindo seu peito doer diante do que via, será que as pessoas que estavam ali montando suits, não pensavam que a guerra apenas traria dor e desgraçada? Ele fechou os olhos momentaneamente, apenas para abri-los ao receber a ordem.

- Entrem. – disse Heero a todos através do comunicador.

No mesmo instante o depósito foi invadido por todos os lados, num conjunto de mais de cem agentes. Tiros foram trocados, durante algum tempo, antes que se ouvisse apenas o som de comando, coordenando a prisão de todos os presentes.

* * *

A operação levou pouco mais três horas e o número de presos passava dos cinqüenta. Já era de manhã quando terminaram de catalogar todo o material apreendido, havia pelo menos dez móbiles em fase de conclusão e pelos menos outros quinze em fase de montagem. Mas pela quantidade de peças encontradas por Wufei nas construções ao redor do depósito, eles tinham material para construir pelo menos uns duzentos a trezentos móbiles suits, todos eles com as características de seus Gundans.

Heero falava com Une quando Wufei, Trowa, Quatre e Duo aproximaram-se aparentando cansaço, principalmente Duo que parecia estar esgotado, o que era justificado, o americano estava a pelo menos dois dias sem uma boa noite de sono. Ele também se sentia a ponto de um esgotamento físico, mas as noticias que havia recebido com certeza alegraria um pouco seu parceiro.

- Comuniquei Une sobre o resultado, ela espera um relatório completo de todos os lideres de equipe. – informou Heero olhando para os amigos que assentiram.

- Ela não quer esse relatório pra hoje não é? – perguntou Duo ganhando um olhar atravessado de Heero. – Que? – perguntou Duo se fazendo de desentendido.

- Na verdade não, mas quanto mais rápido entregarmos o relatório, mas cedo poderemos sair de férias. – disse Heero, vendo o olhar surpreso nos olhos de Duo.

- Alguma informação a cerca do tal ministro Racla? – perguntou Quatre deixando que seu amante o abraçasse.

- Nada até o momento, mas acredito que deva haver alguma informação entre os arquivos encontrados no depósito. – respondeu Heero.

Apesar de não terem localizado o ministro Racla, estava satisfeito com o resultado da missão, haviam conseguido impedir que terminassem os móbiles, haviam prendido as pessoas envolvidas em sua montagem e comercialização. Por um momento a paz que haviam dado duro para conseguir estaria mantida, pelo menos até algum outro individuo decidir que a guerra era mais lucrativa que a manutenção da paz.

- Bem acho que todos nós merecemos um bom descanso. – disse Heero aproximando-se de Duo o envolvendo pela cintura, sob o olhar nada surpreso dos outros três. – Nós vemos em dois dias na Sede. – avisou Heero puxando Duo com ele.

Duo sorriu abraçando o japonês, feliz por tudo ter chegado ao fim. Voltou o olhar para seus amigos acenando um adeus, vendo Quatre sorrir e erguer o dedo em sinal um seguir seu próprio caminho, enquanto Duo e Heero caminharam em direção ao carro, partindo em direção a casa deles.

* * *

Dias depois:

Heero e Duo encontravam-se aninhados um nos braços do outro, em frente à televisão, assistindo as últimas noticias. Relena havia feito um pronunciamento a cerca do envolvimento de alguns ministros, em atos terroristas, os mesmos haviam sido afastados de seus cargos e presos, eles responderiam a um processo por atividades terroristas e trama para a destruição da paz e favorecimento a guerra.

- Lena sabe como meter o dedo na ferida. – brincou Duo, ao ver a loira responder a uma pergunta sobre como a Nova Aliança da Esfera Terrestre sentia-se com relação ao envolvimento desses ministros.

- Relena sabe como colocar os jornalistas em seu lugar, ainda mais quando o assunto é manter a paz. – respondeu Heero beijando o pescoço de Duo.

- Huuumm.- gemeu Duo diante da caricia.

Heero sorriu abandonando o pescoço do parceiro, pelo menos por enquanto. Eles haviam entregado o relatório da missão, no dia anterior então tecnicamente se encontravam de férias, mas haviam decidido em permanecer na cidade, apesar de Quatre os ter convidado para viajar até L4.

Une havia informado o resultado parcial das informações obtidas, dizendo que o ministro Racla não existia, na verdade o nome era formado pelas iniciais de Rayn, Anthal, Casymir, Leon e Asbed, encerrando assim completamente a missão uma vez que todos os envolvidos encontravam-se presos. Quanto aos móbiles apreendidos eles haviam sido destruídos, bem como as peças encontradas. Os diagramas de seus Gundans haviam sido guardados secretamente em um lugar de conhecimento apenas dele e seus companheiros. Todas as demais informações haviam sido catalogadas e guardadas nos Prevents.

- O que acha de almoçarmos fora? – perguntou Duo, olhando por sobre os ombros vendo Heero entretido com o final de sua trança.

- Parece uma boa idéia para mim. – respondeu Heero olhando nos olhos de Duo. – Depois poderíamos ir para minha casa e conversamos sobre alguns detalhes do nosso relacionamento.

Duo sorriu maliciosamente, beijando Heero suavemente nos lábios. Eles ainda não haviam dormido juntos, não pela falta de interesse, mas sim por conta do cansaço acumulado e da falta de pressa em antecipar o que desejavam que fosse perfeito entre eles. Heero afastou-se tocando com carinho o rosto de Duo, antes de bater gentilmente nas coxas do americano, fazendo-o levantar-se.

- Vou trocar de roupa e já volto. – disse Heero se encaminhando para a saída do apartamento.

- Ok. – respondeu Duo, levantando-se e seguindo para o quarto com o intuito de se arrumar.

Eles se encontraram em pouco mais de meia hora, saindo de mãos dadas. Seguiram para a região marítima, para almoçarem em um dos inúmeros restaurantes próximos a praia, conversaram pouco durante o percurso, cada um perdido em pensamentos sobre o que poderia acontecer logo mais, e aguardando ansiosamente por isso.

* * *

Por volta das oito da noite:

Duo se encontrava dançando com Heero na sala do japonês, uma música suave tocava deixando o ambiente aconchegante, ele sentia as mãos dele abraçando sua cintura enquanto sua cabeça descansava no ombro do seu namorado.

Sorriu ao pensar na palavra, durante o almoço Heero lhe havia pedido em namoro, o pedido não poderia vir numa data melhor, uma vez que no dia seguinte seria dia dos namorados. O oriental o havia levado a uma loja de jóias e comprado um anel de prata para que ambos usassem, ainda não haviam gravado nada, haviam decidido por esperar antes de gravarem algo.

Duo afastou-se do japonês ao término da música, vendo-o caminhar até o aparelho de som, para desligá-lo.

Heero voltou-se para Duo observando-o durante alguns instantes, o americano o chamou com um dedo, sendo prontamente atendido. Ele beijou Duo profundamente, sentindo-o pressionar o corpo contra ele, apertou-o contra si, afastando-se um pouco, o suficiente para que pudesse ver-lhe os olhos.

- Vamos para meu quarto? – perguntou Heero, recebendo um aceno de cabeça de Duo.

Ele pegou-o pela mão levando-o para seu quarto. Entraram no cômodo partilhando um sorriso conspiratório.

Heero abraçou Duo que fechou a porta com o pé. Ele levou à mão a barra da camisa do namorado sorrindo antes de erguê-la despindo o japonês e jogando a camisa displicentemente no chão, logo em seguida foi à vez do japonês, fazer o mesmo com Duo.

Ele jogou a camisa do americano sobre a sua sorrindo, ele tocou o abdômen firme, vendo o americano ofegar e fechar os olhos. Fechou a distância entre eles, beijando-lhe o ombro até alcançar o pescoço, sugando a pele macia e atraente, enquanto suas mãos alisavam as laterais do corpo de seu amante.

Duo inspirou fortemente diante do prazer, sentindo sua pele queimar por sobre as mãos e lábios do japonês. Ele agarrou os braços do namorado, colando seus lábios num beijo febril.

Heero apertou a cintura de Duo com uma das mãos enquanto a outra subiu pelo braço, até alcançar o pescoço e pressionar fortemente seus lábios. O ar tornou-se necessário para ambos e acabaram por se separar. O ar entrava em golfadas longas, enquanto se encontravam com as testas unidas.

- Isso foi Wow...- brincou Duo, ainda tentando se recuperar.

- Eu sempre soube que tínhamos química.

Disse Heero esfregando o rosto contra Duo, cheirando atrás da orelha dele, antes de morder o lóbulo da orelha direita do americano.

- Huumm..Ro. – murmurou Duo ao sentir a língua de Heero invadir sua orelha.

- Que? – perguntou Heero deixando a orelha de Duo, encontrando os olhos ametistas.

- Te amo.

- Eu também te amo. – respondeu Heero, beijando Duo suavemente.

Um suspiro de prazer escapou dos lábios de ambos, antes de afastarem-se novamente. Heero pegou a mão de Duo puxando-o em direção a sua cama, subindo e trazendo o americano com ele. Heero sorriu ao ver Duo deitar-se entre os travesseiros, sem soltar-lhe a mão, ele deitou-se ao lado do corpo do parceiro, esfregando o nariz no ombro desnudo, fazendo-o suspirar e falar com a voz manhosa.

- Faz tanto tempo eu queria estar, assim com alguém. – confessou Duo, olhando para Heero. - Você entende?

- Eu entendo. – sussurrou Heero, levando a mão de Duo aos lábios, mordiscando os dedos delgados. – Eu sempre me perguntei se um dia eu teria a chance de estar tão intimo de alguém, embora às vezes, eu pensava em como seria estar com você.

- Comigo? – perguntou Duo sorrindo

- É, quero dizer, nós sempre conversamos sobre tudo, compartilharmos nossos pesadelos e anseios, você é a pessoa que considero mais próxima de mim, acho que por isso eu me recriminava por desejar tê-lo bem mais do que um amigo muitas vezes.

- Sei como se sente. – disse Duo se aconchegando ao japonês, virando-se de forma a unir suas costas ao peito largo. – Eu também me sentia assim às vezes, principalmente à noite, quando me encontrava sozinho em casa. Eu fingia que estava com você, como agora.

- Não precisa mais fingir, você me têm. – disse Heero.

Ele ergueu-se um pouco capturando os lábios de Duo, fazendo com que o mesmo voltasse a se deitar, sendo que dessa vez ele deixou que seu corpo pousasse levemente sobre o do seu amante.

Duo moveu sua mão até o pescoço de Heero, aprofundando o beijo, sentindo a mão direita do japonês tocar um de seus mamilos, o fazendo ofegar diante da eletricidade que o percorreu diante do contato.

Heero sorriu por entre os lábios do americano terminando o ósculo, e descendo seus lábios sobre o mamilo que havia tocado, sendo recompensado pelo gemido de Duo que agarrou seus cabelos com força.

Duo sentia seu corpo tremendo à medida que os lábios de Heero percorriam seu corpo até seu umbigo circundando-o com a língua antes de mergulhar em seu interior, o fazendo gemer baixinho. Heero levou uma das mãos até o zíper da calça de Duo abrindo-o, ele ergueu o olhar para o americano, perguntando silenciosamente se podia ir em frente, vendo-o assentir com a cabeça.

Duo ergueu os quadris para facilitar a retirada da peça por Heero. Ele viu o japonês sorrir antes de abaixar a cabeça e beijar sua masculinidade.

- Ahhhhh! – gemeu Duo ao sentir os lábios de Heero beijar seu membro por sobre a boxer.

Ele deixou a cabeça cair nos travesseiros e ergueu os quadris, puxando o ar profundamente, diante do arrepio de prazer que lhe percorreu o corpo. Heero deixou que seus lábios beijassem o abdômen de Duo subindo por seu corpo, até alcançar o queixo, descendo pela mandíbula, sugando-lhe o pescoço.

Infinitas ondas de choque estremeceram o corpo de Duo, fazendo seu membro latejar de prazer, e um gemido rouco e necessitado escapar de seus lábios. Heero beijou e mordeu o pescoço de Duo, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido, palavras de carinho.

Duo tremia de antecipação, mas ele estava cansado das provocações de seu amante, não era justo apenas o japonês mostrar-lhe o êxtase quando desejava fazer o mesmo com ele. Por isso rolou sobre a cama ficando por cima de Heero, despindo-o completamente.

Era sua vez de tocar e se deliciar ao fazer seu parceiro se contorcer de prazer. Aproveitando do sentimento de prazer que seu amante lhe concedeu, deixou que seus lábios viajassem pelo corpo do japonês da mesma forma que o outro fizera em seu corpo.

Seus lábios beijaram e sugaram a pele morena de seu amante, sua língua percorreu sem receio cada músculo que encontrou, caminhando até o umbigo dando a ele o mesmo tratamento que recebera há pouco. Ele olhou para Heero sorrindo maliciosamente antes de avançar e lamber a cabeça do membro, e em seguida toda a extensão da dureza entre as pernas do parceiro, antes de engolfá-la por completo em sua boca.

Heero ofegou de surpresa e um profundo gemido escapou por sua garganta, ele arqueou o corpo mordendo os lábios, diante do calor úmido a envolver seu membro, ele olhou para Duo que mantinha o olhar preso a ele enquanto chupava sua dureza.

Duo retribuiu o prazer que recebera, com seus lábios e mãos, levando o japonês ao limite, fazendo-o gemer seu nome, antes de puxá-lo para seus braços e devorar-lhe os lábios.

Afastaram-se quando seus pulmões exigiram ar, olhando-se com os olhos escurecidos de desejo. Heero tocou a face que tanto amava, pegando a longa trança com a outra mão levando-a ao nariz sentindo-lhe a maciez e seu peso. Era a primeira vez que a pegava, perdera a conta de quantas vezes vira o americano trançá-la e até mesmo o vira com os fios soltos. Entretanto era essa a primeira vez que se atrevia a tê-la em suas mãos.

Duo via a forma como Heero tocava sua trança e corou. Ele levou sua mão até a de Heero, fazendo com que o japonês retirasse o elástico que a prendia.

Heero desfez a trança de Duo sorrindo ao vê-lo balançar a cabeça, fazendo os fios longos espalharem-se por sobre os ombros nus.

- Perfeito. – disse Heero, sorrindo ao ver Duo abaixar a cabeça, sem jeito.

Duo sentia-se envergonhado diante do olhar de Heero e do elogio. Ele inclinou-se até o japonês beijando-o gentilmente, sentia uma de suas mãos segurando-lhe as costas enquanto a outra se perdia entre seus cabelos, alcançando a nuca.

O beijo começou suave e tornou-se voraz em segundos. Heero puxou Duo para si, trazendo-o para sentar-se em seu colo. Duo podia sentir a dureza do amante abaixo de si, e ofegou, desejando senti-la dentro de seu corpo, possuindo-o. Afastou-se olhando dentro dos olhos azul cobalto, tendo seu olhar escurecido de desejo.

- Eu quero ser seu. – disse Duo, vendo o olhar de Heero escurecer, diante de seu pedido.

Heero beijou Duo suavemente, deitando-o na cama, antes de levantar e seguir até o banheiro para buscar um lubrificante. Ele retornou a cama vendo Duo afastar as pernas para recebê-lo.

Duo afastou as pernas, deixando que Heero ficasse entre elas e o preparasse, ele fechou os olhos diante do gel frio em contraste com o interior quente de seu corpo, ofegou diante dos movimentos suaves do dedo médio dentro de si.

Heero acrescentou outros dois dedos à preparação, sorrindo diante do ofego profundo que escapou dos lábios de Duo ao tocar a próstata do americano. Ele preparou Duo durante alguns minutos, vendo seu corpo arfar e uma fina camada de suor cobrir a pele macia.

Duo surpreendeu-se pela gentileza com que Heero o possuiu, seus quadris se moveram em sincronia, um movimento de cada vez, até levá-los a um ponto sem volta, onde o prazer ditava seus atos. Ele envolveu a cintura de Heero com as pernas, enquanto o japonês segurou-o pela cintura erguendo seu corpo, fazendo com que se sentasse sobre membro, afundando-o profundamente no seu corpo.

Heero envolveu o membro de Duo bombeando-o na mesma velocidade com que seu amante descia e subia em seu falo. Ele sentiu o corpo de Duo estremecer e o corpo arquear, segundos antes do orgasmo envolve-lo plenamente, fazendo-o clamar o nome daquele que o levara ao ápice.

- Heero!

Duo deixou sua cabeça cair no ombro de Heero, sentindo os lábios de ele sugarem seu pescoço, bem como suas mãos o segurarem firme, enquanto o estocava algumas vezes mais, antes de preenchê-lo com sua semente quente, chamando seu nome.

- Duo!

Duo fechou o olho deliciado ao sentir a visgosidade da semente de Heero escorrer por suas nádegas. Ele abraçou Heero fortemente ouvindo as batidas de seu coração, como se fossem suas. Permaneceram assim durante algum tempo, até que ambos finalmente se afastassem.

Heero retirou-se do corpo de Duo, deitando-se e o puxando-o para que se deitasse sobre ele. Desfrutaram do silêncio e do prazer obtido um nos braços do outro, não eram necessárias palavras, elas seriam inúteis e incapazes de traduzir com perfeição o sentimento pleno que os preenchia.

Haviam passado por muita coisa juntos, haviam partilhado um com o outro o mais profundo de suas almas carentes e agora podiam desfrutar da felicidade e plenitude que apenas aqueles que esperam conseguem alcançar. A dúvida sobre encontrar sua metade sempre esteve presente, bem como a esperança de que um dia, encontrariam alguém com quem pudessem ser únicos.

Não existem sorrisos, que não tenham sido permeados antes por lágrimas.

Não existem vitórias, sem que antes tenhamos perdido batalhas.

Não se alcança à felicidade, sem antes passar pelo jardim da solidão.

Não existe certeza sem uma pitada de dúvida.

Assim como não existe coincidências, sem que o destino as crie.

Mas o fato é que não importa o tempo, o quanto se espere ou o quanto se deseja alguém ou alguma coisa. Pois o tempo caminha a seu próprio passo, a espera faz parte do aprendizado da vida e o desejo é a semente que nos mantém fieis a esperança, de que não importa o que façamos para conseguirmos algo, somente o obteremos no momento certo, pois como diziam os antigos, há um tempo certo para todas as coisas acontecerem.

Owari

* * *

**[1] Ewa** nome polonês variante polonesa para Eva

**[2] Danika** nome eslavo significa estrela da manhã

**[3] Agathos** é um adjetivo em grego significa Deus

**[4] Thánatos **tecnicamente é como se escrevo Morte em grego.

**[5]** **Nahan **nome árabe significa Doce como mel.

**[6]** Os sintomas hipoglicêmicos podem ser divididos naqueles produzidos pelos hormônios contra-regulatórios (adrenalina e glucagon), acionados pelo declínio da glicose, e naqueles produzidos pela redução de açúcar no cérebro. O **Glucagon** (português brasileiro) ou **Glucagina** (português europeu) é um hormônio polipeptídeo produzido nas células alfa das ilhotas de Langerhans do pâncreas e também em células espalhadas pelo trato gastrointestinal.

**[7]** O açúcar sangüíneo pode subir ao valor normal em minutos da seguinte forma: consumindo (por conta própria) ou recebendo (por outrem) 10-20 g de carboidrato. Pode ser em forma de alimento ou bebida caso a pessoa esteja consciente e seja capaz de engolir. Essa quantidade de carboidrato está contida nos seguintes alimentos:

100-200 mL de suco de laranja, maçã ou uva

120-150 mL de refrigerante comum não dietético

uma fatia de pão

quatro biscoitos do tipo _cracker_

uma porção de qualquer alimento derivado de amido

uma colher (sopa) de mel

O amido é rapidamente transformado em glicose, mas a adição de gordura ou proteína retarda a digestão. Os sintomas começam a melhorar em 5 minutos, embora demore 10-20 min até a recuperação completa. O abuso de alimentos não acelera a recuperação e se a pessoa for diabética isto simplesmente causará uma hiperglicemia mais tarde.

Se a pessoa está sofrendo de efeitos severos de hipoglicemia de maneira que não possa (devido a combatividade) ou não deva (devido a convulsões ou inconsciência) ser alimentada, pode-se dar a ela uma infusão intravenosa de glicose ou uma injeção de glucagon..

**[8] Chaíro polý** segundo os tradutores online seria Prazer em conhecê-lo utilizando romanização

**[9] To ónomá mou **significa Eu me chamo

**[10]** **Polý ikanopoiiménos **significa muito prazer.

**[11] Microexpressões** faciais foram mostradas como um método confiável de expor mentiras, de acordo com o Diogenes Project de Paul Ekman e do Psy7Faces de Armindo Freitas-Magalhães. Em outras palavras, um lampejo minúsculo da expressão facial de "perturbação", embora difícil de ser vista para o olho destreinado, pode indicar quando a pessoa está mentindo.

**[12] **A expressão soro da verdade faz mais referência ao efeito que se procura com seu uso do que a uma substância específica, já que muitas substâncias químicas diferentes foram utilizadas como soro da verdade ao longo da história. São muitos os exemplos: pantotal sódico, amital sódico, amobarbital sódico, sodiopentathol, LSD (ácido lisérgico) e inclusive o _ecstasy_.

O mesmo efeito é procurado com a utilização de todas estas substâncias: desinibir o indivíduo e retirar qualquer barreira moral e ética, deixando-o indefeso para que responda a qualquer pergunta sem nenhum tipo de restrição.

**[12]** Enteógeneo (ou **enteogénico**) é o estado xamânico ou de êxtase induzida pela ingestão de substâncias alteradoras da consciência. Considerado como um sedativo euforiante, ou seja, um psicotrópico com efeito depressor no sistema nervoso com propriedades diferenciadas deste grupo dos tranqüilizantes,

**[13]** Um oficial **Esclarecedor **tem comofunção de ser o primeiro a entrar em um local desconhecido (depois que, se necessário, outros membros tenham arrombado a porta) e neutralizar qualquer suspeito que apareça. O esclarecedor é um oficial que muitas vezes deve tomar decisões em milésimos de segundo. Ele está ameaçando alguém com uma arma? O suspeito está com uma arma na mão? Ele é um refém ou um suspeito? Tais decisões são literalmente questões de vida ou morte.


End file.
